


Ahora quiero ver cómo respiras para mí

by Sherezade



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Niall, Bottom Louis, Español | Spanish, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Top Harry, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherezade/pseuds/Sherezade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis acude a su mejor amigo cada vez que necesita ayuda con su celo. Harry definitivamente no está enamorado de él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueeno. Este es el primer trabajo que publico (y que escribo), suplico paciencia conmigo...  
> a/o/b en español porque apenas hay ninguno y estoy obsesionada con la temática.  
> Mil gracias por leer! Puede que lo continúe si gusta. Encantada de recibir sugerencias, comentarios o críticas :3

Capítulo 1

 

“Por favor” Louis estaba pálido y no tenía aliento; su olor era tan fuerte que lo golpeó como una bofetada “Por favor."

Harry tragó saliva, intentando no gruñir. La desesperación en la voz de Louis lo ablandó; hacía media hora que lo había llamado, y había ido hasta su casa prácticamente corriendo.

Su lobo gemía en su pecho; no era la primera vez que le ayudaba con su celo, ni sería la última. Louis y él eran mejores amigos desde que eran niños, y llevaba acudiendo a él desde su primer celo, cuando contaba trece. Pero ahora ambos tenían dieciséis, Louis seguía sin tener un ciclo regulado, y Harry estaba a punto de echarse a llorar cada vez que lo llamaba. Empezaba la tortura de no reclamar al omega que amaba. Empezaba la lucha por no morder el cuello más hermoso del mundo. Empezaba la guerra contra sí mismo para no perder a su mejor amigo.

 _No eres mío_ , pensó, desolado, pero no dijo nada.

_Nunca has sido mío. Y yo soy tuyo desde la primera vez que te vi._

“Tranquilo” lo arrulló, tumbándolo en la cama. Lo desnudó con rapidez, rasgando la camiseta sin darse cuenta, y él extendió las piernas, sumiso.

Le dolía. Lo veía en cada uno de sus movimientos, en su expresión tensa, en sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas. Tiraba de él y jadeaba y gemía en voz baja.

Louis se retorcía de dolor bajo su pecho, y no podía soportarlo.

“Harry” pidió en cuanto se inclinó para besar la piel dorada de su pecho, y se le quebró la voz. Su corazón latía tan rápido como el de un pajarillo, y el aroma de su piel era tan intenso que casi se mareó. El fuego se extendió con rapidez por sus entrañas. Louis arqueó la espalda bajo su tacto, respirando temblorosamente. Era la vista más tentadora que pudiera imaginar, y él lo sabía.

“¿Estás listo?” susurró. Extendió la mano y lo levantó por la cadera con delicadeza, dejando que sus dedos se humedecieran en contacto con la íntima calidez de su interior. Él se retorció, gimiendo en voz baja, y el sonido envió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

_Maldita sea._

Empezaba a perder el control de su propio cuerpo.

“Lou” susurró, y sonó como un gruñido desde lo más hondo de su pecho. Él ladeó la cabeza para enseñarle el cuello, y la humedad en sus dedos aumentó al instante hasta gotear.

 _Es el celo_ , se recordó con amargura. _No me quiere realmente. El celo no lo deja pensar con claridad._

“Har-ry” cantó él sin aliento, mientras movía las caderas intentando presionar sus dedos más hondo dentro de él.

“Mírame” pero él tenía los ojos cerrados “Louis, mírame.”

El tono alfa de su voz lo hizo estremecer, y su cuerpo se convirtió en masilla; no podía desobedecerlo cuando usaba ese tono; estaba en su instinto.

Se le hizo la boca agua. El omega respiraba debajo de él, dulce y cálido y dócil, con los ojos abiertos clavados en él. El flequillo empapado de sudor se le pegaba a la frente, y tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y los labios entreabiertos.

Habría matado por morderlo y marcarlo en ese momento; habría hecho cualquier cosa.

“Estás” jadeó “tan perfecto…”

Él sólo gimoteó, tirando de él con manos débiles.

“Duele” se quejó “Harry, por favor, por favor, n-necesito…”

Lo acalló con un suave arrullo.

“Tranquilo. Respira, cariño, ya va.”

Louis soltó un quejido en cuanto notó la ausencia de sus dedos. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Harry empezó a entrar en él sin más, ayudándose del lubricante que ya se deslizaba entre sus piernas, y sus palabras se convirtieron en un gemido agudo.

“Más.”

Intentó moverse con lentitud para no hacerle daño, pero la calidez de su agujero apretado a su alrededor era enloquecedora. Cualquier rastro de lucidez desapareció de su mente al instante.

“Oh dios, oh d-dios…” gimió él en cuanto empezó a moverse. Se le pusieron los ojos en blanco; lo sujetó con rudeza por las caderas y buscó el ángulo adecuado, pero Louis se dejaba hiciese lo que hiciese, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada.

_Mío. Mío. Mi omega. Mi compañero. Mío, mío._

El ritmo se fue acelerando a medida que perdía el control de su propio cuerpo; acabó embistiéndolo casi con brutalidad, perdido en la increíble sensación. Se oyó gruñir a sí mismo, y él sollozó.

“Harry” a pesar de todo, él consiguió enlazar las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y atraerlo hacia sí, haciéndolo ir un poco más profundo en su interior; los dos gimieron al mismo tiempo.

Louis estaba empapándolo todo. Había perdido totalmente la coherencia; sólo jadeaba y se estremecía, apretado entre sus brazos, y todo era tan resbaladizo y suave y fácil, sujetarlo por las caderas y sentirlo sólo a él, él, él…

No volvió a hablar. Las palabras se le enredaban en la lengua y se le acababa el aire. Pero no le importaba; no había nada que quisiera oír más que los sonidos que se le escapaban al omega con cada golpe. Sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, y su respiración era errática, y de repente estaba todavía más apretado a su alrededor, aunque parecía imposible, y sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Alzó la cabeza de su hombro para mirarlo, sus ojos llorosos y su flequillo sudoroso sobre la frente, los labios hinchados y mordidos. Louis entendió la pregunta silenciosa, y asintió frenéticamente.

“Vamos” no tenía aliento, pero ya lo había entendido. “Vamos, por favor…”

Bufó, y la cabeza se le cayó hacia delante de nuevo con la fuerza de una ola que lo aplastó desde dentro, demasiado intensa como para poder pensar o sentir ninguna otra cosa. Su nudo se hinchó y lo dejó atrapado en su interior; el semen empezó a fluir.

“Harry, Harry, Harry” cantaba Louis en susurros, frotándole la espalda y besándolo detrás de la oreja. Se concentró en seguir respirando, con dificultad, sintiendo como si se estuviera vaciando completamente, pero él lo tomaba todo sin inmutarse, casi con avaricia. Todavía sostenía sus caderas en alto, y notaba cómo su cuerpo se iba relajando poco a poco. Lo oyó suspirar con alivio, pero tardó un buen rato en volver en sí.

Él gimió levemente. Buscó su boca con la suya instintivamente y lo besó para mantenerlo distraído. 

“¿Estás bien?” gaznó con la voz cuarteada, y él asintió.

“Mucho mejor” le acarició el pelo sin pensar “Dios, no podía más. Me s-sentía tan… vacío. Dolía.”

“Ya” lo besó con cuidado en los labios, y sintió una chispa de culpabilidad al darse cuenta de que probablemente había sido él quien los había mordido. “Lo siento. Te he mordido la boca.”

Louis se encogió de hombros.

“No me duele.” Intentó removerse un poco, sin mucho éxito, y suspiró “Estoy atrapado.”

“En eso consiste” se inclinó y lo besó en la frente “¿No estás cómodo? ¿Quieres que nos…?”

“No” le interrumpió él “No, estoy bien, es que te siento… enorme.”

“Lo siento. No creo que tarde en bajar.” Ladeó la cabeza. “¿cómo se siente?” preguntó con curiosidad. Louis sonrió, levantando una mano para enredar los dedos en su pelo.

“Caliente” susurró “y lleno. Muy lleno. Y… no sé. No sé explicarlo, pero es agradable.”

Consiguió devolverle la sonrisa.

“Bien”

“Gracias”

“No tienes… no tienes que agradecerme nada, Lou. Sabes que-”

“No sé qué haría sin ti” susurró él, divertido. Pasó los dedos por la curva de su mandíbula, observándolo con aquellos ojos azules más profundos que el océano. “No sé qué haría si no estuvieras aquí para ayudarme… Eres el mejor amigo del universo.”

Ahí estaban. Seis palabras que podían hacerlo sentir como si le atravesaran el pecho con un témpano de hielo. Cogió aire.

“No hay de qué” su voz sonó ligeramente temblorosa, y se odió por ello, pero Louis pareció no darse cuenta.

Tardaron más de media hora en poder separarse, pero Louis no se quejó. Se fue relajando cada vez más entre sus brazos, hasta que sus largas respiraciones le dijeron que se había quedado dormido bajo él.

Parecía tan vulnerable que se le encogía el corazón al mirarlo. Sus largas pestañas descansaban sobre sus pómulos afilados, y su expresión relajada lo hacía parecer tan inocente. Estaba agotado, despeinado y diminuto contra su pecho.

 _Pequeño._ Besó su pelo, suspirando al notar su olor imposiblemente dulce.

En el fondo de su pecho, su lobo aullaba de frustración.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los kudos y los comentarios! :) es muy importante para mí y me motiva muchísimo. Un beso y gracias por leer! :D

No recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pero pareció que sólo habían pasado unos segundos cuando notó una respiración húmeda en el cuello. 

“Haz” le oyó gimotear. Abrió los ojos despacio, perezoso, para encontrarse con su mejor amigo encaramándose a él en la penumbra. Había lágrimas en sus ojos. 

“Esper…” balbuceó, pero él lo interrumpió con un gemido ahogado, inclinándose hacia delante. 

“Duele” se quejó en voz alta, frotando las caderas contra él. “Duele, Harry, haz algo. Me duele mucho…” 

Suspiró. Se irguió para sujetarlo y se tumbó sobre él. Una sola respiración habría bastado para endurecerlo; su olor estaba por todas partes. Louis olía a vainilla y jazmín, con un toque salado que le recordaba a la más delicada brisa marina. Olía a casa, a hogar, a tranquilidad y felicidad, a su lobo contento y a la calidez del cuerpecito de Louis en la cama. 

La respiración agitada del omega le sacó de su ensoñación. 

“Respira hondo” le ordenó con el tono alfa. Necesitaba que dejara de emitir esos jadeos entrecortados antes de que se asfixiara. 

Louis obedeció, trémulo, pero se le escapó un sollozo. El celo lo dejaba ansioso y dolorido, gimiendo hasta que lo sentía dentro de él. Le dolían las entrañas, tenía fiebre y se convertía en un desastre jadeante y avaricioso. Su cuerpo le enviaba olas de calor cada segundo, y su respiración trémula llenaba la habitación de su olor dulce, delicioso. 

Hizo cuentas mentalmente mientras le separaba las piernas con cuidado. Llevaba vacío dos horas y media, casi tres. Demasiado. 

“Tranquilo” murmuró, acariciándolo con ternura. “Tranquilo, Lou, ya va. Voy a hacerte sentir mejor, ¿sí?” 

“Te n-necesito” tartamudeó él, ya sin aire. Lo arrulló en voz baja, besándolo para distraerlo mientras se introducía dentro de él despacio. Él gruñó entre dientes. 

“Más” pidió. “D-Dios, Harry, un p-poco más…” Lo atrajo todavía más contra él, recorriéndolo con los dedos. Louis se aferraba a él con fuerza, enredando los dedos en su pelo y haciéndolo inclinarse hacia sus labios. Lo besó sin aliento-  necesitaba acariciarle la espalda y acunarlo entre sus brazos, mantenerlo seguro y saciado para siempre. Dios, se abriría el pecho para dejar que se acurrucara dentro, si pudiera, protegerlo del mundo y de los demás alfas. Era suyo, suyo, sólo suyo, era a él a quien necesitaba y era él quien podía calmar su celo, sólo _él_.

_No lo es_ , se obligó a pensar.  _No tengo ningún derecho a pensar eso de él. No me pertenece._

Se desplomó finalmente, con Louis gimiendo de alivio al sentirlo dentro de él, por fin saciado. “Gracias” lo besó en las mejillas, en la barbilla, en la frente y en cada rincón de él que podía alcanzar. “Gracias, gracias.” 

“Respira hondo” repitió contra sus labios. 

“No podía” él hizo un mohín. Le acarició la mejilla enrojecida.

“¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes dormir un rato?”

“Mientras estés dentro de mí, sí” Louis movió la cabeza para tocar su nariz con la suya. Tragó saliva.

“Mierda, me d-dolía mucho. Las pastillas de antes lo hacían todo mejor…” 

“Dejaste de respirar” frunció el ceño.

"Estaba tan vacío” respiró hondo “Dios, no te muevas, Haz. ¿Cuánto vas a durar?” 

“Puede que media hora.”

“Estás agotado” él le acarició la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos. “Sabes que tengo juguetes, no tienes…” 

“No” repitió, con firmeza. “Estás en celo. Voy a darte lo que necesites. Para eso estoy.” 

“Vale” susurró él, besándolo con ligereza. “Te quiero mucho, Harry.”

Consiguió ablandarlo; sonrió sin darse cuenta, frotándole los costados con suavidad. 

“Y yo a ti” murmuró con cariño “Descansa un rato.” 

“Mi cuerpo todavía quiere más."

“Tu cuerpo esperará un rato” lo besó en la frente “Duerme.” 

“Vale” suspiró él. Se estremeció. Se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir; todavía sentía cómo se vaciaba dentro de él, en pulsaciones largas que lo dejaban sin aliento. Estaba exhausto; necesitaba dormir casi tanto como él, pero cada pocos segundos una nueva ola le robaba el aire de los pulmones. Necesitaba mantener a Louis caliente, saciado y tranquilo mientras le durase el celo: todos sus instintos le gritaban que lo llenara, que lo mantuviera pegado a él y que no lo dejase ir jamás.

Tardó menos de media hora; estaba exhausto. Pero extendió una mano en busca de la calidez de su interior y sus dedos lo encontraron empapado, casi goteando. Sonrió, satisfecho, y lo giró con cuidado hasta que quedó en posición fetal. Lo rodeó con los brazos; el mismo pensamiento lo golpeaba una y otra vez. 

Tarde o temprano, Louis conocería a un alfa. Tarde o temprano, Louis encontraría a  _su_  alfa. Y dejaría de necesitarlo a él. Dejaría de dormir en su casa sin razón aparente, de acurrucarse en su regazo para ver una película, de contarle absolutamente todo y de llamarlo en mitad de la noche para oír su voz. Tarde o temprano, Harry iba a perderlo. Su lobo lloriqueaba.

Louis lo despertó dos veces más. La segunda, a las seis y media; vieron el amanecer desde la cama, atrapados el uno en el otro. Todavía abrazándolo desde detrás, se entretuvo besándolo detrás de la oreja con ternura. 

“¿Estás bien ahora? Creo que necesito un descanso.”

 

“Estoy bien. Puedo aguantar un par de horas.”

“Vale” suspiró. Por fin pudo moverse; se separó de él con cuidado, y buscó una toalla para limpiarlo. Él se dejó, lánguido, mirándolo con pereza sin apenas moverse. 

“¿Quieres beber?” lo arrulló. Le tendió una botella de agua sin esperar respuesta, y le acarició el pelo mientras bebía. "¿Puedes caminar, cariño? ¿Quieres darte una ducha?” Él negó con la cabeza despacio. 

“Dormir” bostezó. A él también le pesaban los párpados, pero no podía dejarlo desprotegido. Aunque su necesidad de tenerlo dentro de él se había calmado, todavía estaba en celo. 

“Vale” acabó de limpiarlo y lo cubrió con la manta, pero él ya dormía, respirando pesadamente con los labios hinchados entreabiertos. Suspiró, dejándose caer a su lado con pesadez. 

“Te quiero” susurró contra su pelo “No te vayas, por favor. No me dejes solo. Me voy a morir sin ti, pequeño."

Lo dejó dormir un par de horas más. Para cuando despertó, ya se había duchado; se giró justo a tiempo para verlo sonreír, con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado. 

"Hola" tenía la voz gastada y casi rota. Era lo más bonito que había oído nunca.

"Hola, Lou. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice daño?"

Él le hizo un guiño.

"Tú nunca me haces daño. Eres como un osito de peluche"

"Hmm. ¿Quieres ducharte?" Le acarició el pelo suave con cuidado, y él cerró los ojos y se inclinó bajo su tacto.

"No creo que pueda caminar" confesó en un susurro, con timidez.

"Yo te ayudo"

No era nada raro entre ellos; Harry lo bañaba, le hacía de comer y pasaba los días con él acurrucado en el regazo. Si ya de costumbre eran inseparables, durante su celo se volvía todavía peor. 

"¿Y tus padres?" Preguntó mientras ya se vestía, apoyado en él con debilidad.

"Se fueron ayer de noche, en cuanto empecé a oler"

Harry suspiró. Lo llevó hasta la cama y lo tumbó sobre las mantas.

"¿Por qué no me llamaste entonces?"

"Pensé que podía aguantar hasta por la mañana. No me encontraba tan mal... Estas pastillas nuevas no me regulan, sólo me complican más"

"Dales un poco de tiempo. Tu cuerpo tiene que ajustarse."

"¿Y el tuyo?"

Se quedó quieto, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Perdón?"

"Tu celo. Tienes dieciséis..."

Desvió la mirada.

"No lo sé. Llegará cuando llegue"

"¿Tienes miedo?"

Lo miró, sorprendido.

"¿Por qué iba a tenerlo?"

Louis se encogió de hombros.

"No pareces tener ganas de que llegue"

"No las tengo" admitió. Él ladeó la cabeza.

"Sabes... sabes que te ayudaré, ¿verdad? No tendrás que..."

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, interrumpiéndolo.

"No."

Louis alzó las cejas.

"¿No? ¿No qué?"

"No sé cómo me pondré. No me voy a arriesgar"

"¿Arriesgarte a qué?"

_A morderte. A dejar salir a mi lobo, y que te marque. A perderte..._

"A hacerte daño"

"No... Sé que nunca me harías daño" Louis se irguió para mirarlo, y parecía herido. "Tú me ayudas siempre. ¿Por qué no iba... no me quieres para acompañarte en el tuyo? ¿No soy...?"

"No es eso" lo interrumpió, desesperado.

_Eres el único al que quiero. Eres lo único en lo que pensaré._

"No sé cómo me voy a poner. No puedo arriesgarme a lastimarte, Lou. Nunca me lo perdonaría"

Él sacudía la cabeza, con los ojos húmedos.

"¿Es así como están las cosas? ¿No merezco la pena? ¿Vas a irte a pasarlo con alguna puta?"

"¿Qué...? No, claro que no. Louis, no es eso lo que quería decir. Tú..."

"Yo soy un estorbo, ¿no? Soy una obligación mientras estoy en celo, pero a la hora de la verdad, no sirvo. Para ti no soy suficiente."

"Eso no es cierto. Lou, no llores" suplicó al verlo secarse las lágrimas. Sintió cómo su pecho se rompía en mil pedazos. Nunca había soportado verlo llorar; recordaba acunarlo entre sus brazos cada vez que se caía en el parque, defenderlo de los demás niños en la escuela. No podía verlo sufrir. Su lobo le gruñía, revolviéndose, y necesitaba destruir lo que fuera que estuviera haciéndole daño.

"Claro que es cierto. Soy tu mejor amigo te conozco mejor que tú mismo, pero no me quieres para tu celo."

"Podría hacerte daño" insistió, desesperado "No sabes cómo se ponen los alfas en celo, Lou, podría romperte algo, o hacerte sangre. Podría no prepararte bien, dejar que te deshidratases, podrían pasar muchas cosas. Me conoces a mí, pero no sabes cómo soy en celo"

Louis se apartó de él, todavía sollozando.

"Márchate"

"¿Q-Qué?"

"Que te marches. Quiero que te vayas, ahora."

"Lou, necesitas..."

"No necesito que cuides de mí"

Intentó alcanzarlo, pero él se deslizó fuera de su alcance. 

"Louis" llamó, pero él no cedió.

"Vete. Vete.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estoy del todo satisfecha de cómo ha quedado este capítulo... puede que lo revise más adelante.  
> Sois lo mejores *O* No os puedo dejar de agradecer a todos que os toméis la molestia de comentar y dejar kudos... de verdad que no sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis.  
> ¡Gracias por leer! :3

Harry se dedicó a morder la almohada, desesperado. Llevaba más de dos horas retorciéndose en su cama, y ya sabía que no conseguiría dormir.

Louis no le había cogido el teléfono en todo el día, y no parecía tener pensado hacerlo ahora. Pero seguía en celo. Podía sentirlo; notaba la sombra del calor en su pecho, y los pinchazos en el vientre, y su lobo lo torturaba para que saliera a buscar a su omega, a calmar su celo, a protegerlo y mantenerlo caliente y lleno. A reclamarlo.

Apretaba tanto la llave de su casa entre los dedos que seguramente se estaría haciendo sangre. Resopló, pateando el colchón debajo de él. No iba a hacer nada sin su consentimiento. No iba a forzarlo, nunca. Pasara lo que pasara. Sintiera lo que sintiera.

“Mierda” gimió en la oscuridad, sintiendo la angustia trepar por su interior como una enredadera. Louis estaba sufriendo, estaba pasando solo un celo por primera vez en su vida, y era su culpa. Lo había echado porque lo había herido.

Cogió una bocanada de aire, pero seguía sin aliento. Sus pulmones echaban de menos el olor dulce al que estaban acostumbrados, y parecían no trabajar sin él. Sus manos buscaban la calidez de la piel de Louis, y sólo encontraban sábanas inertes. Su lobo olfateaba y gruñía y gemía, lastimero; quería a su compañero.

Harry tragó  saliva y hundió el rostro en la almohada para que no lo oyeran gritar.

Louis no llamó.

 

 

“Vas a tener que decírselo”

Harry levantó la mirada de su plato. Al otro lado de la mesa de plástico de la cafetería, Zayn lo miraba con preocupación. Estaba prácticamente sentado en el regazo de Liam, que mantenía un brazo protector alrededor de su cintura.

Negó con la cabeza, jugueteando con la comida de su plato. Casi no había probado bocado.

“Somos amigos” dijo en voz baja “Somos… mejores amigos. Desde siempre, Zayn. Él no me quiere, y no voy a reclamarlo a la fuerza. No puedo hacerle daño”

“No estoy diciendo que lo reclames a la fuerza. Estoy diciendo que le digas lo que sientes”

Liam asintió a las palabras de su omega, mirándolo con ternura. Zayn se sonrojó bajo su mirada, y pareció hundirse un poco más en su abrazo.

Llevaban juntos más de un año, y la mordida oscura en el cuello de Zayn le hacía doler el pecho. Veía cómo se miraban, cómo se buscaban instintivamente, cómo se hablaban con dulzura el uno al otro. Le dolía el alma cada vez, pero no se atrevía a decir nada. Sabía que heriría a Zayn, delicado y sensible como buen omega, y herir a Zayn era una de las más seguras sentencias de muerte. Los enormes brazos y la espalda ancha de Liam eran un recordatorio más.

“No puedo decirle lo que siento” dijo en voz más baja “Él no siente lo mismo, será raro. Quedaremos incómodos y acabará alejándose de mí. Le perderé”

“No sabes si él siente lo mismo o no, Harry” intervino Liam con cautela “No lo habéis hablado”

Sacudió la cabeza.

“No lo entendéis. Yo lo conozco. Él me ve… como un hermano mayor” acabó, casi escupiendo las amargas palabras.

“No le pediría a ningún hermano mayor que le ayudase con su celo”

“Él confía en mí” insistió, molesto “Eso no me da ningún derecho a agobiarlo con mis sentimientos y a… revolverlo todo. Quiero que sea feliz”

“Pero tu lobo te está matando, Haz” dijo Liam con gravedad. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con extrañeza, y le asombró ver una expresión de preocupación casi maternal en el rostro de su amigo. “Yo sé lo que es eso. No le das lo que quiere y te está quemando poco a poco. Va a acabar contigo”

Harry resopló, desviando la mirada.

“Prefiero que él acabe conmigo a hacerle daño a Louis” admitió, en voz baja.

 

 

 

El fin de las clases se había hecho esperar. Harry cerró su taquilla con fuerza, malhumorado. Llevaba un buen rato con una sensación incómoda en el estómago, y no ayudaba en absoluto a suavizar sus pensamientos.

Habían pasado dos días enteros, y no había sabido nada de su mejor amigo. No lo había visto en el instituto, no se había atrevido a llamarlo, y sus padres no le habían dejado entrar en su casa después de la discusión.

No era como si no fuera una reacción normal después de una discusión. Era que lo necesitaba, desgarradoramente, dolorosamente, como al respirar. Se estaba ahogando sin él.

Necesitaba verlo, oír su voz, calmar su lobo con el olor del omega que amaba, y empezaba a ponerse nervioso y no sabía por qué.

_¿Y si no quiere hablarme? ¿Y si se ha enfadado y no quiere que le vuelva a ayudar? ¿Y si comparte el celo con otro?_

Contuvo un gruñido. No dejaría que ningún otro alfa se acercara a él. Louis era suyo; mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarlo. Nadie se metería con él; no permitiría…

Se quedó sin aliento, y estuvo a punto de dejar caer los libros que llevaba. Tragó saliva, respirando hondo, y al respirar de nuevo entendió lo que pasaba. Entendió quién lo llamaba, quién lo necesitaba.

“Louis” murmuró. Tiró los libros al suelo y salió corriendo, encontrando su rastro en el pasillo y siguiéndolo con facilidad. La visión se le emborronaba en los bordes, la sangre le hervía en las venas, y lo único que podía sentir era la furia. La amenaza.

Su lobo enseñaba los dientes, colérico.

Lo encontró enseguida; estaba atrapado entre la pared y los brazos de un alfa rubio, y parecía aterrorizado. El alfa se cernía sobre él, con una media sonrisa y las piernas separadas.

Un rugido se abrió paso por su garganta mientras lo arrancaba de donde estaba y lo lanzaba hacia atrás, donde aterrizó en el suelo con un sonido seco. Atenazó las manos en su cuello y lo levantó antes de que pudiera decir nada.

“Mío” gruñó. El alfa boqueó.

“Él estaba… no sabía…” masculló.

Apretó más las manos en su garganta, haciéndolo enmudecer.

“Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de él” tronó; su voz sonaba casi ahogada por la ira “si te vuelvo a _oler_ cerca de él, te voy a arrancar la cabeza. ¿Me oyes?”

El alfa asintió con rapidez. Dejó que se alejara corriendo por el pasillo y se volvió hacia Louis, que todavía estaba acurrucado en el suelo. Se le cayó el alma a los pies al oírlo lloriquear; la voz de un alfa furioso era lo peor que podía pasarle a los oídos de un omega.

“Lou” susurró, arrodillándose delante de él. “Lou, ¿estás b…?”

Él se apretó contra su pecho, sollozando. Harry hundió la nariz en su pelo, tranquilizándose poco a poco ante el familiar olor del omega. Se dedicó a frotarle la espalda, arrullándolo y sosteniéndolo contra él hasta que pudo hablar.

“Dijo” hipó, “Dijo que olía… que iba a…”

“No, no, no” susurró, acariciándole el pelo. “Tranquilo. No pasa nada, Lou. No te va a tocar. No le voy a dejar. Lo siento, lo siento cariño, no quería asustarte No voy a hacerte daño, nunca te lo haría.”

Louis ocultó el rostro en su cuello. Temblaba; Harry lo sostuvo un buen rato, todavía angustiado.

“¿Quieres ir a casa?” susurró, y lo notó asentir. Tuvo que sostenerlo para ayudarlo a levantarse; las piernas todavía le temblaban. Se veía tan diminuto e indefenso que quería acurrucarlo en su pecho y acunarlo para siempre. Su lobo tenía otras ideas.

“Lo siento” Él se apoyó en su hombro con cuidado “Lo siento”

“No te disculpes. No ha sido culpa tuya, él…”

“No. Quiero decir… que lo siento. Por… lo del celo. Estaba muy sensible y no… no pienso lo que dije, en serio, no… entiendo que no quieras arriesgarte de verdad, es que pensé… creía que querías… que me ibas a cambiar por otr…”

Lo acalló enseguida.

“No ha pasado nada. No te preocupes. No debí… no debí decir eso. Fue inapropiado y estabas en celo, es normal estar susceptible. No quería herir tus sentimientos, Lou, ya lo sabes.”

“Lo sé” él sonrió. Sus ojos azules brillaban como dos estrellas; se le encogió el corazón, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Louis era demasiado hermoso a veces; había un millón de detalles que podrían acabar con él. Un gesto de sus manos diminutas, un rayo de sol en su piel dorada o un leve movimiento de sus pestañas espesas podrían dejarlo embobado durante horas. Harry no entendía cómo nadie más se daba cuenta de la luz dentro de él, que lo iluminaba todo a su alrededor. Louis podía ser dolorosamente sobrecogedor, pero ya sabía qué hacer, y era sencillo: tenía que mantenerse firme y respirar hondo.  Louis se reiría. Diría algo sarcástico al darse cuenta de que había perdido el hilo, o le daría un golpecito en el hombro. Entonces tenía que sacudir la cabeza, parpadear un par de veces. Louis hablaría otra vez, con voz tímida y delicada, y Harry tenía que responder. Iba a respirar hondo otra vez. Iba a estar bien en tres segundos…

“Estoy muy avergonzado”

“No lo estés, Lou” Harry cogió una bocanada de aire tan grande que le quemó los pulmones “No ha pasado nada, ¿vale? Vamos a olvidarnos de esto”

Él sonrió con debilidad.

“¿Podemos volver a ser amigos?” preguntó, parpadeando con los ojos todavía húmedos.

_Oh, Lou._

“Claro que sí. ¿Qué pregunta es ésa?”

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras caminaban. Harry cerró los ojos durante un segundo.

_Voy a protegerte aunque sea de mí mismo._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy subiendo capis demasiado rápido pero no me puedo aguntar, creo que empiezo a ser adicta a escribir esto.  
> Mil gracias por leer y dejar comentarios y kudos. Me hacéis tener todavía más ganas de continuar!  
> Intentaré contenerme un par de días, este es un momento perfecto para hacer una pausa como podéis ver ;)

-              Dos años después          -

 

“¿Qué te parece? ¿Voy bien así?”

Harry esbozó una sonrisa. Le dolía cada célula del cuerpo.

Louis estaba de pie delante de él en su cuarto, toqueteándose la ropa con nerviosismo. Llevaba una camiseta negra y roja y unos jeans negros muy ajustados, con vans negras y una ligera chaqueta para completar el look. Se había echado el flequillo hacia atrás y tenía la más sutil sombra de barba en la mandíbula.

Estaba increíble. No era capaz de pensar en ninguna otra cosa; su mente estaba totalmente bloqueada. Incluso su lobo parecía boquiabierto.

Increíble.

“Te ves…” Harry boqueó en busca de las palabras adecuadas. No las encontró; todavía estaba demasiado concentrado en la curva de su mandíbula, en sus clavículas al aire… “Te ves increíble, Lou” dijo con sinceridad. Tenía un nudo tan grande en la garganta que su voz sonó casi ahogada, pero el omega se giró hacia el espejo, satisfecho con su respuesta.

“Tengo que ir perfecto” dijo en voz baja, arreglándose el pelo por décima vez “Es la primera cita, tengo que gustarle”

Es la primera cita.

Es la primera cita.

Las palabras se atascaban en sus oídos, se clavaban en su pecho, se atragantaba con ellas. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

Es la primera cita.

Tengo que gustarle.

Louis iba a “gustarle” a otro alfa. A otro alfa.

Ni siquiera podía pensarlo.

“Lou” no tenía aire “¿Estás seguro… estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea?”

Él lo miró, sorprendido.

“¿Por qué dices eso?”

“No…” cogió aire, tembloroso “No me gusta la idea”

Louis levantó una ceja.

“¿Qué quieres decir? Conoces a Adam. Es un chico genial.”

“No, no le conozco” dijo en voz alta, con más firmeza “Y tú tampoco”

“De eso se trata” Louis puso los ojos en blanco “Para eso son las citas, Haz. ¿Te suena?”

Harry resopló.

“Prométeme que vas a tener cuidado”

“Claro que voy a tener cuidado. Siempre lo tengo”

“Estás cerca de tu celo, Lou. No me gusta nada que salgas ahora.”

Louis resopló, perdiendo la paciencia.

“En primer lugar, todavía faltan dos semanas. En segundo lugar, lo dices como si no fuera a gustarle que oliera un poco a celo. Es un alfa, a pesar de todo.”

“¿En serio quieres salir a la calle oliendo así?”

“Él me protegerá”

“Puede que sea él lo que más me preocupa”

“Harry, a ningún alfa le van a molestar mis feromonas. Lo que sí podrían molestarle serían… otras cosas”

Frunció el ceño.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Estoy hablando… del celo. Oye, no me quiero precipitar…”

“¿Qué?” Empezaba a ponerse nervioso; no le gustaba a donde estaba yendo la conversación. “¿Qué quieres decir? ¿De qué estás hablando?”

Él sacudió la cabeza.

“No. Habla, Lou. ¿Qué querías decir?”

“Quiero decir” dijo él despacio “Que si… si esto sale adelante, no creo que le guste que acabe mi celo… que cuando haya pasado…”

“¿Qué?”

“Que huela a otro alfa, Harry” dijo él al final, con rapidez. Se quedaron en silencio varios segundos, Louis demasiado avergonzado como para seguir, Harry sin ser capaz de encontrar las palabras en su garganta.

“¿Vas a pasar…?” tenía la boca seca. Su lobo gruñía. “¿En serio estás diciendo que vas… que vas a pasar tu celo con un alfa con el que sales desde hace dos semanas?”

“No” dijo él con rapidez “No, eso no era lo que quería decir en absoluto, Haz”

“Y qué era” empezaba a enfadarse, notaba su pulso ligeramente acelerado en las sienes, su respiración cada vez más pesada “qué era lo que querías decir”

“Quería decir que… bueno, si las cosas… prosperan… no creo que sea una buena idea que me ayudes con el próximo celo. Creo que debería pasarlo solo para no… contrariarlo.”

Se concentró en respirar hondo. Una vez, dos, tres. No podía enfadarse. No quería asustarlo.

“Para no contrariarlo” repitió, con la voz estrangulada. Louis retrocedió un paso; olió la inseguridad, la intranquilidad, y se obligó a suavizar su expresión.

“No es lo más educado que se le puede hacer a un alfa que te está… cortejando” dijo él, con voz baja, casi como disculpándose.

“No estás acostumbrado a pasar celos solo, Lou” intentó hablar calmado, despacio, pero su voz sonaba gruesa y demasiado ronca “no va a ser fácil. No va a ser nada agradable”

“Puedo aguantar”

_No quiero que aguantes. No quiero que sufras. No quiero que te corteje otro alfa. No quiero que te vayas…_

“¿Crees que es buena idea pasar dolor y sufrir cuatro o cinco días sin parar, sólo para gustarle a alguien? ¿Es así como quieres gustarle?”

“Obviamente no. Quiero gustarle por lo que soy, Harry, pero tener sexo con otro alfa no va a ser bueno para la relación en ningún sentido. Además, mis celos duran tres días como mucho”

“Tus celos duran tres días porque me tienes a mí. Sin nadie… sin nadie para ayudarte, puede…”

“No quiero hablar de eso ahora” lo interrumpió él “Sólo… estoy hablando en sentido figurado, ¿de acuerdo? No hay necesidad de ponerse así”

“¿Así?”

“Como te estás poniendo ahora” espetó él “Esto es una primera cita, Haz, pero puede ser mucho más. Puede serlo todo”

_Ya lo sé. Es eso lo que me da miedo._

Pero Louis seguía hablando.

“Sigues tratándome como si siguiera siendo un omega asustado de quince años, pero no lo soy. Tengo dieciocho y… me voy a empezar a poner demasiado mayor para esto, y…”

“Eh” se levantó, serio “¿De qué estás hablando, Lou? No eres demasiado mayor, no…”

“Esto ya no es un juego” le interrumpió él con tristeza “tú… tú eres un alfa, Harry, es diferente, pero yo soy un omega de dieciocho que ni siquiera tiene pareja! Es raro. Es peligroso. Y estoy cansado de estar así. Necesito sentar la cabeza, ya, cuanto antes.”

_Voy a perderte. Vas a alejarte de mí._

Asintió con esfuerzo.

“Ten mucho cuidado” suplicó en voz baja “Cualquier cosa… sabes que puedes llamarme, o…”

Él le pellizcó la mejilla, sonriente.

“Claro que lo sé, tonto. Me tengo que ir, ¿sí? No quiero llegar tarde. ¡Deséame suerte!”

Le devolvió una sonrisa temblorosa.

“Suerte” murmuró, ignorando los sollozos de su lobo.

 

 

<¡Hola! Has llamado a Louis, ahora no puedo coger el móvil, por favor deja un mensaje y te llamaré cuando pueda>

**Louis. Imagino que estarás durmiendo, es demasiado temprano para ti… ¿Qué tal la cita? Más te vale contármelo todo… llámame cuando te levantes, ¿vale?**

 

<¡Hola! Has llamado a Louis, ahora no puedo coger el móvil, por favor deja un mensaje y te llamaré cuando pueda>

**Soy yo otra vez… sólo quería saber si… si estás bien. Si necesitas algo, sabes que puedes llamarme para lo que sea, ¿sí?**

 

<¡Hola! Has llamado a Louis, ahora no puedo coger el móvil, por favor deja un mensaje y te llamaré cuando pueda>

**¿Por qué no coges el teléfono de casa? ¿Por qué no enciendes éste? Si no te ha ido bien en la cita o no quieres hablar de ello, no tienes por qué. Sabes que no soporto que apagues el móvil, si quieres estar solo, puedes hacerlo sin preocupar a todo el mundo. Es muy inmaduro esto, ¿lo sabías?**

 

<¡Hola! Has llamado a Louis, ahora no puedo coger el móvil, por favor deja un mensaje y te llamaré cuando pueda>

**Lo siento. No debí ponerme así, no quería decir eso… Estoy preocupado. ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa? Voy a llamar a tus padres.**

 

<¡Hola! Has llamado a Louis, ahora no puedo coger el móvil, por favor deja un mensaje y te llamaré cuando pueda>

**No soporto esto. Nadie me dice dónde estás. Tus padres no cogen el teléfono. Empiezo a estar asustado, Lou, necesito saber que estás bien.**

 

<¡Hola! Has llamado a Louis, ahora no puedo coger el móvil, por favor deja un mensaje y te llamaré cuando pueda>

**Lou. Llámame, por favor. Sólo quiero oír tu voz.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto iba a ser sólo una parte del siguiente capítulo, pero está quedando muy largo así que decidí retocar esta parte y publicarla como un capítulo autónomo. Espero os guste :)  
> No me he aguantado. ¿Le sorprende a alguien? ¿No? A mí tampoco.  
> Insisto en daros las gracias por leer, no esperaba que gustara la verdad, iba a publicar sólo el primer capítulo, pero seguís dejando kudos y comentarios y me hacéis tan feliz :3 de verdad que gracias a todo el mundo *-*

Capítulo 5

 

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo. Necesitaba gritar, romper algo, destrozar su habitación, golpear las paredes, salir corriendo de allí. Pero, ¿a dónde?

_Hacia Louis._

No había nadie en su casa cuando había ido. Ni él ni sus padres respondían al teléfono. Ninguno de sus amigos sabía nada de él desde el día anterior, y ninguno parecía ni la mitad de preocupado. Había intentado rastrear su olor, pero se perdía irremediablemente al fondo de la calle.

Se iba a volver loco. Iba a acabar llenándole el buzón del contestador de mensajes, y podría llorar de pura rabia y frustración.

Era su culpa. Si algo le había pasado, sería culpa suya y de nadie más. Había dejado que se marchara con un alfa que apenas conocía, había decidido no seguirlos, había decidido dejar que siguiera con su propia vida. Lo había dejado desprotegido, a Louis, a _su_ Louis, a su omega, al único omega que iba a amar nunca. Era demasiado delicado, demasiado pequeño y vulnerable, y el mundo era demasiado agresivo y peligroso. Y no lo había protegido; estaba tan obsesionado en no agobiarlo que lo había dejado enfrentarse solo a todos los peligros…

_¿Qué clase de alfa soy? ¿Qué clase de alfa sería para él?_

Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y le dolía el pecho. Se dejó caer sobre su cama de nuevo, desesperado. Cerró los ojos; jamás podría perdonárselo. Era el peor alfa del mundo. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba Louis, si estaba bien, si le habían hecho daño. Ni siquiera podía encontrar su rastro para encontrarlo, no podría acudir si lo llamara. Era un alfa débil, inútil, estúpido y confiado, y Louis había pagado por ello. Y ahora seguramente estaría en peligro, y lo único que podía hacer era lloriquear y llamar una y otra vez, dejando mensajes cada vez más patéticos.

Lo cual, pensó con ironía, debería dejar de hacer antes de decir algo inapropiado. Su mente se estaba convirtiendo en un caos de impotencia y ansiedad, y no filtraba sus pensamientos.

_Por favor, ten cuidado. Por favor, por favor, pequeño, quédate a salvo. Llámame. Dime dónde estás, dime que estás bien. Por favor, Lou._

Resopló, intentando razonar fríamente. Estaba acalorado y nervioso. Sus acciones eran cada vez más compulsivas y desesperadas, y empezaban a perder el sentido. Tenía que calmarse, decidió con firmeza, esquivando automáticamente el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la cabeza. Lo único que podría tranquilizarlo en ese momento sería Louis seguro entre sus brazos.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar. Se lanzó a por él, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza contra la garganta. Ni siquiera miró quién era; le temblaban demasiado las manos.

“¿Lou?”

“No. Harry, ¿estás bien?”

Era Liam. Se le cayó el alma a los pies.

“¿Lo has encontrado? ¿Sabes…?”

“Eh. Tranquilízate, por favor. Necesitas respirar hond…”

“No me digas lo que necesito hacer” espetó, impaciente “Lo que necesito es encontrarlo y comprobar que está bien”

Un breve silencio. Harry imaginó, con cierta culpabilidad, a su amigo intentado ignorar su tono desagradable.

“Lo siento” susurró con rapidez “No puedo… no puedo pensar en otra cosa, Liam, yo lo dejé ir. Si le pasa algo, será culpa mía. Yo dejé… yo dejé que fuera con ese alfa” casi escupió la palabra “es mi culpa. Si le pasa algo, me moriré.”

“No. Escucha, no puedes pensar de esa forma. Louis tiene dieciocho años, es mayorcito. Puede protegerse solo”

“No” tenía ganas de llorar “Es sensible y frágil y no tiene mordida, y está solo, y huele tan…”

“Harry. Respira. Si le hubiera pasado algo malo, tu lobo lo habría notado. Vosotros dos sois peores que muchas parejas formalizadas”

Sacudió la cabeza.

“No sé dónde está” dijo con la voz rota “Quiero saber dónde está. Quiero que me diga que está bien. Lo _necesito_ ”

“Va a aparecer. Todo va a salir bien, Haz, no te preocupes. Verás como hay una explicación para todo esto”

“Tengo miedo. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo, Li.”

“Ya lo sé. Sé que se siente horrible, y que probablemente no me creas, pero todo va a salir bien.”

Tragó saliva. Estaba sudando; su propia habitación se volvía más claustrofóbica y calurosa a cada segundo que pasaba.

“Voy a destrozarlo” susurró, casi inconscientemente “Voy a encontrar y destrozar a ese alfa, si le ha puesto la mano encima a Lou, si le ha hecho daño, voy…”

“Harry. Es por eso por lo que te llamo”

Se le secó la boca.

“¿Q-Qué?”

“Adam. Yo… yo le conozco, lo llamé cuando vi tu mensaje, sólo por si acaso, a ver qué me decía…”

“¿…Y?”

“No hubo cita”

“¿Qué”

“No estuvieron juntos. Louis lo llamó y lo canceló. Adam se fue con sus amigos al cine, y es cierto. Niall los vio.”

Cogió aire.

“Louis no fue” repitió en voz alta, asimilando poco a poco lo que acababa de oír. “No hubo cita”

“Exacto. Deja de preocuparte por Adam, es…”

“Esto es peor” gimió, tirando de su propia camiseta casi sin darse cuenta. “Si no está con él, ¿Con quién está? ¿A dónde ha ido? ¿Y si le han secuestrado, Li, y si…?”

“Para, ahora mismo. Respira hondo. Louis está bien, lo puedes notar. Tu lobo lo sabe”

Obedeció, y tenía razón. Su lobo se retorcía de forma insoportable cada vez que Louis estaba lo más mínimamente asustado. Alguna vez incluso había sido capaz de oler cuando alguien se le acercaba. Pero no olía nada; no sentía nada. Sólo la arrasadora angustia, el miedo, la necesidad de encontrarlo. En medio del pánico, las ideas que se le ocurrían eran cada vez más absurdas.

Lo había encontrado otro alfa. Había decidido no dejar que su lobo sintiera lo mismo que él. Lo había rechazado definitivamente. Se había mudado a otro país. Estaba inconsciente y no podía sentir miedo. Estaba drogado.

“Entonces” se quejó “¿por qué no me llama? ¿Por qué nadie lo ha visto, por qué sus padres no me cogen el teléfono? ¿Por qué su casa está vacía?”

“Harry. No ganas nada entrando en pánico. Respira hondo y dale un poco de tiempo. Si en un par de horas no sabes nada, te prometo que te ayudaré a buscarlo. Saldremos a rastrearlo, si hace falta.”

Asintió antes de darse cuenta de que Liam no podía verlo.

“Gracias” susurró, agradecido.

“No hay de qué. Oye, tengo que dejarte. Si me entero de algo, te llamaré, ¿de acuerdo?”

“Sí, por favor”

“Cuídate. No te preocupes tanto”

_Qué fácil es decir eso. Tu omega está sentado a tu lado._

Pero no dijo nada. Liam no tenía la culpa de que Louis no apareciera, de que le fuera imposible respirar hondo y de que hiciera tanto calor, _dios_ , cuándo había empezado a sudar de esa forma, necesitaba abrir una ventana.

Las piernas le temblaron casi imperceptiblemente cuando se puso de pie para abrir la ventana corredera de su habitación, que daba al jardín de atrás. Se vio reflejado en el cristal, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y los rizos morenos ligeramente húmedos. Frunció el ceño, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Debería darse una ducha…

No podía darse una ducha. ¿Y si Louis llamaba mientras estaba en el baño? ¿Y si lo necesitaba y no podía acudir porque estaba…?

Una nueva ola de calor lo golpeó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Jadeó, llevándose una mano al pecho, y notó los latidos de su corazón golpeándole las yemas de los dedos. La habitación no estaba demasiado caliente; era él. Tenía fiebre.

O al menos, eso era lo que pensaba hasta que bajó la mirada y vio el bulto en sus pantalones. Tragó saliva, pero la confusión sólo duró un par de segundos. Entró en pánico.

_No. No, por favor, ahora no. Mierda, ahora no._

Estaba en celo. Acababa de empezar su primer celo, con dieciocho años y el único omega que podría satisfacerlo desaparecido.

_No._ Podría llorar de pura rabia. No podía estar en celo ahora. Tenía que salir a buscar a Louis. Tenía que protegerlo de lo que fuera que lo estuviera reteniendo, no derrumbarse en la cama a masturbarse furiosamente. No podía estar en celo.

Pastillas. Liam tenía pastillas que lo controlaban.

Esta vez las piernas le fallaron definitivamente, y tuvo que agarrarse a los bordes de la cama para llegar hasta el teléfono. Para cuando lo cogió, su cuerpo entero ardía, y temblaba. Su lobo se estaba desperezando para salir por primera vez.

Pero un trallazo de dolor lo atravesó de arriba abajo súbitamente, y el teléfono resbaló entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo. Se encogió, con un quejido, presionándose la entrepierna como si fuera una herida sangrante.

_Maldita sea._

Le faltaba el aire. Su mente se iba llenando cada vez más rápido de imágenes de Louis, de sus ojos azules entrecerrándose al reír, de su piel dorada y suave, de sus hombros estrechos y sus manos delicadas, de los fuertes músculos de su espalda, la curva elegante de su garganta, sus muslos, _dios_ , sus muslos gruesos y suaves y _deliciosos_ , el maravilloso olor entre sus piernas…

Necesitaba a su omega. Lo necesitaba ahora, boca abajo en la cama bajo su propio cuerpo, piel con piel, con las caderas erguidas y el aire escapándose entre sus labios finos, perfectos…

_No. Para._

Estaba salivando. Seguía muriéndose de calor, se arrancó la camiseta con un gruñido. Estaba a punto de emprenderla con los vaqueros que llevaba puestos cuando su móvil empezó a sonar.

_Liam_ , pensó con debilidad. Tenía que pedirle las pastillas que lo frenaran, necesitaba una ducha fría y empezar a pensar con cordura otra vez.

Apretó los dientes a notar el dolor de nuevo. Gimió, notando sus propios labios retraerse para enseñar los dientes en un gruñido involuntario. Su cuerpo se dobló en dos, y se encontró jadeando contra sus propias rodillas; extendió las manos para no caer hacia delante, y sus dedos encontraron su propio teléfono, todavía sonando. Se dejó caer con cuidado hasta el suelo y lo cogió; descolgó al tercer intento.

“Li” le gimió al micrófono.

“Liam” se le había acabado el aire “Dime que sabes dónde está. Dime que está bien. Li, estoy- mierda- estoy, creo que estoy en celo, no puedo… no puedo salir a buscarlo otra vez. Mierda, Li, me duele mucho, t-tienes que darme una de tus pastillas…”

Todavía no oía nada.

“Liam” sollozó “Liam, me duele mucho. N-necesito… _le_ nec-cesito. Dime qué hago.”

“Harry”

Se le cortó la respiración. El dolor en su pecho se hizo insoportable, y sus pantalones se volvieron imposiblemente ajustados. Su lobo aullaba, enseñaba los dientes, gruñía, llamaba a su compañero. Se preparaba para salir.

Era Louis.

“Lou” intentó gritar, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un sonido estrangulado. “Lou, ¿estás…?” se interrumpió al oírlo sollozar. “Louis” exigió, demandante.

“Harry…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exijo más reconocimiento por haber escrito este capítulo entero con mis madre al otro lado del sofá... ha sido bastante difícil concentrarme.  
> No estoy nada contenta de cómo ha quedado! Pero no quiero repasarlo más, cada vez que lo intento arreglar lo estropeo más :.( decidme qué opináis  
> Como siempre, gracias por leer. Sois los mejores :3

Louis caminaba tan rápido que notaba el impacto del asfalto en las plantas de sus pies. Llevaba la cabeza gacha; la mano derecha en el bolsillo, jugueteando con el pequeño objeto que acababa de destruir su vida. La izquierda, sujetando el teléfono contra la oreja. Parpadeaba con rapidez, intentando no echarse a llorar.

“Harry” susurró. Le oyó gemir al otro lado de la línea.

“Lou”

“¿Me quieres?”empezaba a acelerársele el aliento, pero consiguió sacar las palabras.

Harry respiró con fuerza. Lo oyó esforzarse por hablar, pero el celo se lo estaba llevando despacio, ola tras ola.

“Haz, concéntrate, por favor” susurró “Escúchame a mí, escucha mi voz. ¿Me quieres?”

“Claro que te quiero. ¿Qué pregunta es ésa?”

“¿Me quieres de verdad?” tragó saliva “¿Quieres… quieres que sea tuyo?”

Un pequeño silencio.

“Sí” parecía Harry otra vez, simplemente Harry, su mejor amigo, dulce, cariñoso. Sacrificado. “Sí.”

“Pero nunca me has marcado”

“¿…Qué?” no le quedaba aire en los pulmones, tenía que darse prisa.

“Dime por qué no me has mordido. Dime por qué mi alfa no me ha mordido en catorce años. Dime qué he hecho mal.”

“Harry”

“Lou” le oyó gimotear, con los dientes apretados “Necesito, necesito estar dentro de ti. _Ahora_.”

“¿Por qué no me has mordido?”

“Porque nunca… nunca pensé que me querrías. Por favor, por favor, Lou, necesito… estoy a punto de…”

Louis cerró los ojos.

“Hace catorce años, Harry. Me dejaste… me dejaste ir con él. Dejaste que me fuera”

“Quería” esperó, pero Harry no parecía poder seguir “Quería… quería que f-fueras feliz. Lou, sabes… sabes…”

Oyó un sonido estrangulado, y luego un pequeño rugido. Al otro lado de la línea, Harry parecía estar destrozando algo hecho de tela.

“Te necesito” le oyó mascullar “Te n-necesito, necesito c…”

“Ya voy” casi corría por la calle. El corazón le latía desbocado “Estoy llegando”

 

 

Louis se paró delante de la puerta. Sacó las llaves; tenía un juego desde hacía años. Ni siquiera se paró a mirar a su alrededor, se lanzó por las escaleras y abrió despacio la puerta del dormitorio de Harry.

Lo primero que notó fue el olor. No era el olor dulce y almizcleño al que estaba acostumbrado, que le recordaba a los fuertes brazos de su alfa a su alrededor, la seguridad de su respiración profunda en su pecho enorme, de músculos duros y definidos. Era olor a alfa puro, a feromonas, a poder, a dominación y a sexo.

El aroma de Harry era tan denso que lo saboreó en la lengua al inhalar, y su agujero empezó a humedecerse instantáneamente. Lo vio, desnudo sobre la cama completamente deshecha, respirando a través de una tela rasgada. No necesitó acercarse más para reconocer una de sus propias camisetas.

“Dónde estabas” su voz sonaba extrañamente ronca. Ni siquiera sonó como una pregunta; los jadeos se tragaron la entonación “Estás…”

“Estoy bien” dejó las llaves sobre el escritorio, se quitó la chaqueta mientras le oía farfullar palabras inconexas; algo de un teléfono. De Liam. De una camiseta rota. “Estoy bien, de verdad. Vamos a ocuparnos de ese celo tuyo, ¿sí?”

No obtuvo respuesta. Sentía la mirada de Harry clavada en él, quemándolo, el verde oscuro de sus ojos casi reemplazado por las pupilas enormes. Se giró para devolverle la mirada, y enmudeció. Vio más que deseo en sus ojos, más que hambre. Vio a su lobo.

“¿Haz?” susurró, con cautela. Lo vio parpadear, abrir la boca para hablar, pero lo único que salió de ella fue un gruñido gutural.

_No es Harry. Ya no._

Se acercó con cuidado; no tenía miedo- nunca tendría miedo de Harry-, pero estaba inseguro de qué debería hacer a continuación. Al final decidió quitarse la camiseta, y lo oyó gruñir de nuevo. Al dar un paso hacia él vio sus hombros tensos, sus manos apretadas en las sábanas y su pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo irregular, forzado.

_Se está conteniendo_ , pensó son cierta sorpresa, y casi sacudió la cabeza. _Se está controlando. No quiere saltarme encima. Ni siquiera ahora quiere hacerme daño, idiota, idiota, mi idiota._

Cogió aire profundamente, y tuvo que contenerse para no gemir. El olor de Harry era fuerte, irresistible. Lo incendiaba por dentro, le hacía flaquear las piernas, lo atraía casi sin que se diera cuenta. Su omega le dictaba cada paso desde dentro.

“Harry” susurró, aun a sabiendas de que su alfa ya se había perdido en una bruma de celo. “Haz. Sé que estás ahí”

Él no le quitaba los ojos de encima; sus ojos estaban ya amarillentos, pero todavía no se había movido. Todavía estaba bajo control.

Era cuestión de tiempo, pensó Louis. Sólo tenía que pulsar el botón adecuado.

Se acercó un poco más.

“¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Quieres marcarme, ahora?” susurró despacio, vocalizando cada sílaba. “Haz. ¿No quieres morderme, que todo el mundo vea a quién pertenezco? ¿No quieres hacerme tuyo?” Un gruñido profundo lo interrumpió. Louis se encontró de pronto tumbado en la cama, con el enorme cuerpo ardiente de su alfa presionándolo contra el colchón.

“Tú ya eres mío” gruñó en su oído, haciéndolo sonreír y asentir con rapidez. Extendió las piernas y dejó que le arrancara los vaqueros, levantando las caderas para ayudarlo. Estaba extrañamente cómodo; se sentía tan seguro con su lobo como se habría sentido con el Harry que conocía. Se habría reído con ligereza, habría hecho una broma ácida, si no fuera porque estaba demasiado excitado. Para cuando las manos impacientes de Harry se los quitó, sus boxers estaban empapados y de sus labios se escapaban jadeos de anticipación. Sus enormes manos encontraron sus muslos y los apretaron con suavidad, y pronto notó los dientes y la succión cuando se inclinó para marcarlos. Se dejó, dócil. Su omega le decía que se quedara callado y le dejara hacer, pero no pudo contenerse.

"Yo sí quiero que me marques" murmuró, y Harry se detuvo. Se irguió sobre él, los ojos amarillentos y voraces, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo

"Eres mío" gruñó él, serio. Asintió casi frenéticamente, y Harry se inclinó de nuevo, aparentemente satisfecho.

Esperaba que siguiera marcándole los muslos, pero estaba vez sólo los agarró para separarle las piernas un poco más. Louis levantó las rodillas y plantó los pies sobre el colchón, presentándose para su alfa. Tentándolo.

Harry rugió.

Al notar las yemas de sus dedos cerca de su agujero, Louis exhaló con brusquedad; el omega que tenía dentro estaba saltando de excitación. Su cuerpo se relajó y un sonido agudo surgió de su garganta sin su permiso; Harry gruñó de nuevo. Ya no era capaz de pensar en nada.

“Mío” le oyó murmurar “Mío, mío, mío”

Su aliento le rozó la piel y Louis se retorció con impaciencia. Casi podía notar la calidez de sus labios, estaban tan cerca de donde los necesitaba, faltaba _tan_ poco…

“No tienes ni idea de cómo hueles” No era su voz; era tan ronca y profunda que le retumbó en el pecho “estás goteando, Lou, mírate…”

Su cuerpo entero se estremeció cuando empezó a lamerlo con ansia; sus dedos se enredaron en los rizos de Harry y lo sostuvieron ahí, gimiendo con desesperación. Su alfa parecía querer devorarlo en serio, a juzgar por su forma de enterrar la cabeza entre sus piernas. Aspiraba como si quisiera mantener su aroma dentro para siempre.

Pero no desperdició tiempo. Enseguida notó sus largos dedos acariciándolo, y arqueó la espalda con un grito ahogado cuando entraron en él.

“Har-ry…”

“Mío” insistía él. “Mi omega, mi pequeño, mío. Joder, Lou, quiero arruinarte. Quiero…”

Sus ojos ya eran completamente amarillos, y sus dedos entraban y salían con fluidez gracias a su lubricante natural. Louis estaba en el cielo; tenía a su alfa sobre él, protegiéndolo, besándolo, mordiéndolo, tocándolo, haciéndolo retorcerse…

Gimió de nuevo, alto y agudo. Por una vez se trataba de Harry, no de él, y quería complacer a su alfa. Necesitaba que su lobo supiera cuánto placer le estaba dando, lo bien que se estaba ocupando de él.

Sus dedos dentro de él estaban desbaratando cualquier pensamiento cuerdo, pero había algo que prevalecía sobre cualquier otra cosa.

“Haz” consiguió articular “Haz, dentro de mí, vamos. No tienes que contenerte tanto, no pasa nada. No soy de cristal.”

 Él gimió.

“Lou” le oyó, y por un momento pareció volver; sus ojos se enfocaron, y el gruñido bajo y constante que surgía de su pecho se interrumpió durante un segundo.

Consiguió esbozar una sonrisa alentadora.

"Vamos, cariño" susurró. "Soy tuyo, venga"

"Estás..."

Lo conocía lo suficiente como para no necesitar oír el final de la frase.

"Eres mi alfa" susurró "Siempre lo has sido"

Él no respondió, pero lo vio en sus ojos. La verdad es que nunca habían necesitado demasiado hablar para entenderse.

Harry no hizo ningún ruido mientras se introducía dentro de él. No estaba seguro de si había vuelto su lobo o todavía intentaba retenerlo, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados y lo único que salió de sus labios fue un suspiro suave. Todavía tenía los hombros tensos; casi podía ver lo mucho que le dolía moverse tan despacio.

Se retorció bajo su cuerpo. Clavó las uñas en su espalda, arqueó la espalda y levantó la cabeza para gemir directamente en su oído.

Funcionó. El ritmo lento que había establecido Harry al principio empezó a desmoronarse a medida que perdía el control, y el gruñido en su pecho aumentó de volumen. El alfa pegó los labios en su cuello, justo en el punto de unión, y Louis podría sollozar con lo bien que se sentía. Harry embestía con fuerza, sujetándolo por la cadera con rudeza y golpeando su próstata cada vez, arrancándole sonidos cada vez más desesperados. Se estaba ahogado; el olor a alfa casi no le dejaba respirar, y estaba enterrado tan profundo dentro de él que no era capaz de inspirar hondo. Pero no podía decirle que parase, porque nunca se había sentido tan lleno, tan seguro y tan _suyo_ , y era Harry quien estaba en celo pero estaba _desesperado_ por sentir su nudo dentro de él, por sus dientes rompiendo la piel y marcándolo y uniéndolo a él para siempre, y sólo de pensarlo los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y se le escapó un grito ahogado.

"Harry" jadeó "N-Necesito, necesito..."

Él gimió, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada su nudo empezó a incharse y los dejó atrapados el uno en el otro; jadearon al mismo tiempo. Harry se inclinó hacia delante y lo mordió en la unión del cuello con el hombro, rompiendo la piel y marcándolo.

La sensación lo golpeó como una ola y le robó el aliento; Harry estaba en todas partes, dentro y fuera de él. Era lo único que veía, que oía, que olía, lo único importante y lo único que necesitaba. Sentía el ansia en el pecho de Harry, el poder, el instinto de poseer y proteger, el amor. Sentía cada célula de su cuerpo y cada pensamiento que aparecía en su mente caótica. Las líneas que los dividían como dos individuos diferentes se tambalearon y se difuminaron. Por un momento, Louis lo sintió más a él que a sí mismo; por un momento, fueron uno solo.

Y entonces llegó el fuego. Empezó en su cuello, donde todavía estaban hundidos los dientes de Harry, y se extendió por cada rincón de su cuerpo, arrasador, intenso y más placentero que ninguna otra cosa que hubiera sentido jamás. Louis cerró los ojos y gritó, bañando sus estómagos con un sollozo.

Tardó en volver en sí; lo primero que notó fue el nudo de Harry dentro de él. Era enorme, mucho más que normalmente. Lo segundo que notó fueron sus manos, que todavía sostenían sus caderas. Estaba seguro de que tenía las marcas de sus dedos, pero a esas alturas no podría importarle menos. Lo tercero que notó fue el alivio; Harry estaba lamiendo la herida que acababa de hacerle, y la sensación era increíble. Suspiró, acariciándole el pelo con debilidad.

"Harry" murmuró, y él se separó de él para besarlo con suavidad. En cuanto sus labios lo rozaron supo que había vuelto; le sonrió cuando se separaron.

"Te quiero" su voz sonaba agotada. "Te amo, Lou"

"Y yo a ti" respondió al instante "Soy tuyo, Haz. Siempre lo he sido"

"Mi omega. Mi Lou. Mío..." volvió a su cuello para seguir lamiéndolo. Louis suspiró, y lo miró con indignación cuando dejó de hacerlo.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Harry sonaba cada vez más adormilado, pero todavía había obstinación en su voz. "¿Qué te ha pasado?"

Respiró hondo.

"Lo siento muchísimo." empezó "Mis padres... me quitaron el móvil, antes de llevarme a la clínica, intenté llamarte, Haz, pero no m..."

"¿Qué clínica?" se separó de él para mirarlo "¿T-Te han tocado? Dime qué te han hecho, voy a destrozarlos"

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero se esforzó por responder.

“Intentaron… querían quitarme al bebé.”

“¿Qué bebé?”

Louis se estiró para sacar el pequeño stick blanco del bolsillo de su pantalón, tirado junto a la cama. Se lo puso entre las manos, y Harry frunció el ceño despacio al ver las dos rayas paralelas.

“El nuestro.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este cap está sin revisar así que probablemente tenga errores de gramática/expresiones que se repiten/partes sin sentido...? Pero no podía aguantarme, mañana ya le doy un par de retoques. Me voy a dormir! ;D  
> Mil gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios y kudos, como siempre. Me motiváis un montón!

Dejó que lo asimilara despacio. Harry tardó en reaccionar, respirando con brusquedad a través de la nariz sin dejar de mirar las dos rayas en el pequeño plástico.

“Vamos” dijo despacio, con la voz grumosa “Estás… ¿Vamos a tener un bebé?”

Louis asintió, esperando su reacción con el corazón entre los dientes.

“Me fallaron las pastillas… la última vez el celo se me cortó antes de tiempo, y pensé que era por el frío c-como tú dijiste, p-pero mis padres me hicieron… mi madre dijo que olía raro y me obligaron… dijeron…” sus palabras empezaron a perder el sentido y la fluidez. Harry lo interrumpió trabando sus labios con los suyos; notó la humedad en sus mejillas. “No lo sabía, Haz, t-te lo habría dicho al momento, te juro que te lo quería decir, pero mis p-padres…”

“Vamos a tener un bebé” susurró él, mientras una enorme sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. Louis podría quedarse horas mirando el brillo en sus ojos, verdes otra vez, y los hoyuelos en sus mejillas que conocía desde que tenía memoria, y las mejillas enrojecidas ahora atravesadas por regueros de lágrimas calientes. Su nudo bajó en ese momento, y Harry se deslizó fuera de él con sumo cuidado, besándolo con suavidad cuando se le escapó un quejido. “Vamos a tener un bebé. Vamos…”

“Sí” tuvo que sonreír al verlo tragar saliva, extendiendo una mano gigantesca sobre su vientre. Harry lo tumbó en la cama y empezó a besarlo casi sin darse cuenta, haciéndole cosquillas en los costados con las puntas de los dedos y respirando con suavidad contra sus costillas.

“Vamos a tener un bebé” insistió, con los ojos enrojecidos, y Louis no consiguió quitarse la estúpida sonrisa de la cara para poner los ojos en blanco.

“Sí, idiota. ¿Te lo crees ya?”

“No” Harry ocultó el rostro en su vientre de nuevo, sin dejar de presionar besos contra su piel. “No, Lou, ¿c-cómo me lo voy a creer? Ayer no sabía dónde estabas y ahora estás aquí, y eres mío, y…” su mirada se deslizó hasta la marca de su cuello, y su expresión se llenó de pánico. “Lou, ¿te he hecho daño?” preguntó con apremio “Dios, Lou, estoy en celo. T-Tienes que irte antes de que vuelva… podría lastimar al bebé, mi lob-bo…”

“Tu lobo va a proteger al bebé todavía más que tú mismo” lo interrumpió “Está en su instinto. Va a ser insoportable”

Él sacudió la cabeza.

“No sé…”

“Haz” le acarició la mejilla, haciendo un  puchero “Llevo dos días pensando en esto. No me obligues a irme, tengo miedo. Te necesito.”

Él respiró hondo, pero cedió.

“Si te hago el más mínimo daño, gritarás” advirtió. “Me empujas, me pateas y sales corriendo. Si…”

“De acuerdo” cedió con facilidad, con un ligero estremecimiento. “De acuerdo, te lo prometo”

Harry frunció el ceño y lo envolvió con los brazos para darle calor con su propio cuerpo. Empezó a lamer la marca en su cuello de nuevo, disfrutando el suspiro de alivio que le arrancó. Louis cerró los ojos y se relajó; él sólo paró para hablar de nuevo.

“Tenemos que hablar de esto” dijo en voz baja, seria. “Muy a fondo. Tenemos… tienes que contármelo todo, y tenemos que decidir muchas cosas. Pero… ahora mismo creo que está volviendo”

Asintió.

“Yo encima, ahora” susurró. “Así no me harás daño seguro, ¿sí?”

Asintió sin aliento. Ya notaba el calor trepándole por el estómago, sus manos recorriendo los hombros delicados de su omega sin que pudiera pararlas.

“Mío” susurró, sonriendo, y Louis le devolvió la sonrisa.

“Tuyo” respondió, encaramándose a él con una rodilla a cada lado de sus caderas. Harry respiraba hondo, pesadamente, mientras se enterraba en él centímetro a centímetro con los ojos cerrados. Sus dedos se clavaron un poco más en la carne tierna de sus muslos.

“Te ves increíble” le oyó decir con voz ronca “Te v-ves increíble, Lou, lo estás haciendo tan bien. Eres el mejor omega que podría des-sear, Lou, te amo t….”

Sonrió, dejando escapar un gemido tembloroso cuando se sentó del todo sobre él. Harry enmudeció, perdiendo por completo la capacidad de hablar. Dios, era enorme, pensó Louis con febrilidad, enorme, mucho más que cuando no estaba en celo. No se había forzado; él mismo estaba goteando sobre las piernas de su alfa, pero se sentía tan lleno que le costaba coger aire. Se sujetó a sus hombros y se dejó cuando él estiró el cuello para buscar su boca con la suya. Apoyó la frente en la suya cuando se separaron.

“Déjate ir” susurró “Puedo arreglármelas con tu lobo, Haz. Yo le conozco y él me conoce a mí”

“No dejes que lastime al bebé”

“No” lo arrulló, acariciándolo con cariño. “Deja de preocuparte, Haz. Eres mi alfa. No me harás daño.”

No pudo salir de la habitación en todo el día. Harry era implacable, insaciable, y su lobo lo estrechaba contra él, lo mordisqueaba y gruñía sin parar cada vez que atacaba. Pero no le tocaba el vientre ni dejaba que se cansara demasiado, y la vibración de su pecho se hacía más suave cada vez que su nudo se hinchaba. Louis sonreía cuando un coche pasaba demasiado cerca de la casa y Harry gruñía, amenazador, curvando el cuerpo protectoramente sobre el suyo.

A veces, Harry volvía en sí durante un rato y corría escaleras abajo para conseguirle agua, comida, toallas húmedas… Lo revisaba con ansiedad, frunciendo el ceño ante marcas demasiado grandes o huellas de sus dedos en sus caderas. Lo acunaba contra su pecho, o lo tumbaba y se dedicaba a explorar su vientre con un suave tarareo y los ojos verdes como a punto de derretirse. Louis se enamoraba un poco más de él cada vez que lo miraba.

Era bien entrada la noche cuando el celo de Harry acabó. No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas, y se quedó preocupado por si volvía otra vez, pero no fue así. Le preparó un baño caliente, pero le costó dejar que se vistiera; parecía hipnotizado por su vientre hinchado, con la piel tensa y redondeada.

“No va a durar” le dijo al final, sin poder evitar una sonrisa “Se va a ir, sólo estoy llen…”

“Estás lleno de mí” le interrumpió él, con los dientes apretados, deslizando los brazos a su alrededor. “Estás lleno de mi semilla y de mi bebé, mírate, en mi vida he visto nada tan hermoso…”

Intentó acurrucarse contra su cuello, pero era demasiado alto; Louis soltó una risita que se volvió un jadeo brusco cuando empezó a succionar sobre la marca en su cuello.

“P-Para” tartamudeó, enrojeciendo “Para, vas a hacer que me humedezca otra vez”

“Pero yo quiero que te humedezcas” le oyó murmurar. “Dios, Lou, no sabes cómo hueles”

“Mira quién habla” respondió con la voz temblorosa, retorciéndose hasta quedar fuera del alcance de sus manos demandantes. Harry lo atrapó enseguida con facilidad.

Comieron sobras de lasaña, Louis sentado en su regazo todo el tiempo. Para cuando acabaron, ya estaba medio dormido contra él. Harry tuvo cuidado de cambiar las sábanas antes de acostarlo en la cama con cuidado, y sólo le dio tiempo de presionar los labios contra su frente antes de que se quedaran dormidos.

 

 

“Lou”

Levantó la mirada. Harry lo observaba con gravedad desde su lado de la cama.

Suspiró.

“Sí” se rindió “Sí, vale. Tenemos que hablar.”

Él extendió la palma de la mano sobre su estómago; se había hecho un gesto demasiado familiar en tan poco tiempo. Louis puso la suya encima, mucho más pequeña. Cogió aire profundamente antes de empezar a hablar.

“Mis padres dejaron que me subiera al coche, pero no me llevaron a la cita. Me hicieron llamar a Adam y luego me quitaron el móvil. Me llevaron a una clínica privada, empezaron a hacerme preguntas sobre él, sobre ti, sobre mi último celo. Mi madre me dijo que olía muy extraño últimamente. Al final me dijeron directamente que tenía que hacerme la prueba de embarazo p-porque las pastillas podrían no estar funcionando bien. Y” cogió aire. Notaba la cálida presencia de Harry a su lado, tranquilizadora “Y dio positivo. Me la repitieron y dio positivo otra vez, y… mi padre empezó a gritarme, y mi madre empezó a llorar, y yo entré en pánico…”

“Respira” susurró él. Obedeció antes de seguir.

“Empezaron a hablar. Dijeron que teníamos que deshacernos de él. Que yo era muy joven, y que tú eras un alfa irresponsable q-que me estaba utilizando, que no te ibas a responsabilizar. Llegaron los médicos y ya querían anestesiarme, dijeron que no me preocupara, que cuando despertara todo se habría arreglado.”

A Harry le corría fuego por las venas. Notaba la bilis acumulándose en su garganta.

“Dije que no. Empezaron a hablar conmigo… todos al mismo tiempo, y todo el mundo me decía lo mismo y me intentaba convencer… Me asusté mucho. Les dije que no podían hacerme nada si yo no quería. Les dije a los médicos que no podían tocarme sin autorización de mi alfa. Y… funcionó. Los médicos dijeron que sin t-tu autorización, no podían hacerme abortar. Mis padres empezaron a gritar y a decirme que estaba cometiendo un gran error, pero nos fuimos de allí. Haz, no podía dejar que me lo quitaran, no paraban de hablar y tú no estabas, no podía dejar que me quitaran a nuestro bebé…”

“Shh” lo arrulló él “No te preocupes, cariño. No te van a hacer nada, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora estoy contigo. No te van a tocar, y al bebé tampoco. Todo va a salir bien, respira hondo.”

Él asintió, pero todavía tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

“No puedo volver a casa, Haz. Quieren… van a intentar…” tragó saliva, pero se obligó a continuar al ver la confusión en el rostro de su alfa. “Cuando les dije que quería tenerlo contigo, no me tomaron en serio. Les dije que podía esperar un par de años y compaginarlo con la universidad, que tú tenías trabajo. Entonces me dijeron que no podía ser. Mi madre me dijo que un bebé no nos venía bien en este momento.”

“¿En este momento?”

Louis bajó la mirada.

“Al parecer” dijo despacio, con la voz espesa “Me han admitido en una de las mejores casas de contacto del país, donde m-me van a encontrar un compañero a la altura de las circunstancias, que me va a mantener y proteger…”

“No” susurró, paralizado. “No, Lou”

Conocía lo que popularmente se llamaban “casas de contacto”. Había visto panfletos con enormes casas victorianas en lo alto de frondosas colinas, donde diminutos omegas sonreían y alargaban las manos hacia alfas altos, corpulentos y también sonrientes. Eran un buen recurso para familias con omegas jóvenes, una buena forma de “asegurar” sus futuros y aliviar el peso de la responsabilidad sobre ellos. Eran una gran inversión. Eran una apuesta por el futuro de los omegas y por la estabilidad económica de sus familias.

Eran casas de subasta.

Sus propios padres querían subastarlo, venderlo al alfa que ofreciera la cifra más alta, así de simple. Querían vender a Louis, al pequeño, sarcástico, cariñoso, delicado omega del que llevaba enamorado toda la vida, como si fuera un cuadro.

Casi se mareó al atar cabos. Por eso sus padres siempre estaban tan pendientes de conseguirle las pastillas más potentes, las más seguras, aunque hicieran sus celos irregulares y sus ciclos incómodos e imprevisibles. Por eso Harry no era bienvenido en su casa cuando estaban, y le era tan difícil conseguir permiso para salir con él a cualquier sitio. Por eso un bebé era tan inoportuno, por eso era tan urgente deshacerse de él.

“No te van a llevar ahí” se dio cuenta de que no dejaba de susurrarlo, de que Louis estaba sollozando contra su hombro y de que todavía no había cogido aire. “Ni siquiera lo pienses, pequeño, no vas a ir. No lo voy a permitir. No les voy a dejar.”

Él asintió contra su piel, pero tardó un buen rato en dejar de llorar. No dejó de acariciarle la espalda, ni de susurrar palabras casi sin sentido en su oído.

“Van a venir a por mí” murmuró él al cabo de un rato en silencio. Harry cerró los ojos.

Claro que iban a ir. Una vez que se había firmado el contrato, eran implacables. Rastreaban, interrogaban, perseguían, torturaban, nada los detenía. Eran empresas internacionales; eran cantidades millonarias. Eran negocios perfectos.

Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo preguntándose cuánta gente tendría que matar para mantener a su omega a salvo. Cuánta para proteger a su bebé.

“¿Cuándo?” preguntó en voz baja, pasando los dedos por su pelo sedoso. Louis se secó las lágrimas y lo miró con los ojos azules enrojecidos, las pestañas largas y empapadas.

“En dos meses.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me he aguantado y lo he acabado ahora. ¿Quién necesita tantas horas de sueño? Sólo los débiles de espítiru.  
> Me dolió un poco el corazón al escribir el final. Gracias infinitas por seguir leyendo xxx

Harry suspiró al salir de la ducha todavía empapado y ver a Louis profundamente dormido en su lado de la cama. Siempre estaba muy cansado últimamente, su cuerpo adaptándose poco a poco a la diminuta vida que crecía en su interior.  Su cuarto, igual que el resto de la casa, ya estaba impregnado de la presencia de su omega: su calzado estaba tirado en un rincón, camisetas arrugadas colgaban del respaldo de una silla, y en su mesita estaban sus gafas, su móvil cargando y el libro que estaba leyendo.

No les había costado acostumbrarse a vivir juntos; después de unirse, a Harry le resultaba especialmente incómodo tenerlo lejos, y Louis hacía un puchero cada vez que tenía que irse a trabajar, exigiendo que volviera pronto antes de que lo echara de menos. Recordó con ligera náusea el día que habían ido a por sus cosas a la que ya no era su casa, con el padre de Louis mirándolos amenazador y su madre llorando en la cocina. No los habían parado, pero tampoco les habían dirigido la palabra. Aunque daba las gracias al cielo por haberse ido a vivir solo en cuanto había cumplido los dieciocho y tener su propia casa, Harry no podía dejar de notar la nota de tristeza en los ojos de su omega cada vez que pasaban cerca de su antiguo hogar. Sus padres, las personas que lo habían criado, lo habían vendido, a él, su felicidad y su bebé. Lo habían cambiado todo por un maletín lleno de billetes. Sólo de pensarlo le dolía el corazón.

Vivían en un estado de tensa normalidad. Louis reía cuando Harry insistía en que tomase los nutrientes necesarios para el perfecto desarrollo del bebé, comía obedientemente la comida que le preparada; lo besaba por las mañanas, con el pelo desordenado y los ojos todavía hinchados, y hundía los dedos en su pelo con un jadeo cuando lo besaba en la mordida oscura de su cuello. Harry vivía permanentemente hipnotizado por el olor de su pequeño omega, y sus manos parecían tener vida propia cuando se trataba de alcanzar la curva de sus caderas. Su lobo casi ronroneaba satisfecho cada vez que se acurrucaba contra él.

Pero la sombra del miedo planeaba sobre ellos las veinticuatro horas del día. Harry dormía aferrado a su pequeña figura y soñaba con hombres sin rostro arrancándolo de sus brazos. Le había prometido que no dejaría que le tocara nadie, pero lo llamaba desde el trabajo varias veces al día, y el terror lo consumía poco a poco.

Fingía normalidad. Tenía que hacerlo, para mantener a Louis tranquilo y feliz. Pero se moría de preocupación cada segundo del día. A la hora de la verdad, no tendría medios para proteger a su pequeña familia. No tenía un plan.

Suspiró, inclinándose para coger el portátil. Se aseguró de que la luz de la pantalla no lo despertase antes de encenderlo y lanzarse a buscar en internet por enésima vez. Tenía la página guardada en favoritos, y empezaba a sabérselo peligrosamente bien de memoria.

**La Colina es un de las casas de contacto más importantes y prestigiosas del país. Se estima que su fundación se remonta a las primeras décadas de 1800, y hasta el momento más de cuatro millones de omegas han pasado por sus manos y han sido reclamados por sus alfas correspondientes. Su elevadísima tasa de éxito y su exigente filtro tanto a la hora de seleccionar tanto omegas como alfas lo han convertido en la élite de las casas de contacto, reservándose para omegas especialmente exquisitos y alfas de posiciones acomodadas, la mayoría de ellos procedentes de las más altas capas de la sociedad.**

Harry dejó de leer y se frotó el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar. _Dinero_. No sabía cuál era la solución a sus problemas, pero estaba seguro de que tenía un precio desorbitado. El dinero era la clave de todo.

Hacía horas extras y se aseguraba de ocuparse de los asuntos más delicados, de solucionar los problemas más críticos. Su jefe se había fijado; aunque sólo era un becario, estaba empezando a oírse su nombre al lado de los casos más comprometidos del buffet de abogados, y su jefe le guiñaba el ojo con aprecio cuando se lo cruzaba, pero sabía que no era suficiente. Por lo menos, no lo suficientemente rápido.

Con su trabajo compensaba los estudios con los que lo compaginaba. Su sueldo pagaba el alquiler y los mantenía a ambos, pero nada más.

Además, no había demasiadas posibilidades. La primera, esperar a que se llevaran a Louis, colarse en la subasta y comprarlo. Ni siquiera se la planteó durante más de dos segundos; nunca dejaría que le pusieran las manos encima, y mucho menos que se lo llevaran a los centros de preparación de La Colina, para que lo acicalaran y retocaran como a un mueble.

La segunda opción era huir. Salir del país, buscar refugio en algún sitio lejano y empezar de cero. Tendría que renunciar a sus padres, a sus amigos y a toda la vida que conocía. Pero no habría nada a lo que no estuviera dispuesto a renunciar por Louis; nada.

Sin embargo, no tenían medios ni dinero para marcharse a ningún sitio. No tenían a dónde ir, dónde dormir, cómo viajar. Antes de planteárselo seriamente, Harry ya sabía que nunca llevaría a su omega y a su bebé nonato a la deriva sin rumbo fijo y sin garantías de seguridad.

La tercera opción era la cancelación del contrato. Había encontrado artículos y había revisado leyes; podía hacerse. Podía pagar la penalización de la supresión de un contrato legal vinculante firmado por los padres de Louis cuando él tenía -tuvo que contener las náuseas- entre doce y quince años.

Recordaba a Louis con doce años. Dios, cómo no iba a recordarlo. Si cerraba los ojos podía verlo, acurrucado en su cama con el miedo plasmado en el rostro, sobresaltándose con cada trueno y ocultándose contra su pecho cada vez que un relámpago iluminaba la habitación. Recordaba el olor delicado y dulce de su pelo cuando lo abrazaba. Recordaba su sonrisa genuina, inocente. Como si no hubiera nada en el mundo que pudiera salir mal.

Sus padres lo habían vendido. Se habían sentado a la mesa, tal vez mientras él dormía, y habían decidido que Louis era un bien valioso del que podrían aprovecharse. Habían llamado a La Colina y habían establecido la cantidad millonaria que recibirían cuando su hijo caminara por una pasarela para que alfas de carteras abultadas babearan sobre él.

Contuvo a su lobo con esfuerzo para no gruñir; no quería despertar a Louis y preocuparlo todavía más. Estaba ligeramente mareado y tenía un sabor amargo y desagradable en la boca, pero se recuperó lo suficiente como para respirar hondo. Volvió a centrarse en la pantalla de su ordenador, y tecleó una nueva búsqueda.

“Formas de que un alfa gane dinero rápidamente”

La búsqueda le devolvió más de cien mil resultados. Descartó varios antes de que un anuncio le llamara la atención; necesitaban a un alfa para una pelea que iba a tener lugar la semana siguiente; joven, fuerte y sin heridas de peleas anteriores. Su oponente era un viejo conocido del gremio, y los organizadores necesitaban a alguien que aguantara como mínimo dos asaltos para asegurar el éxito de las apuestas. Las cifras que se ofrecían, aunque perdiera, eran impresionantes, pero a Harry no le sorprendieron; las heridas graves o las muertes en esas peleas no eran nada insólito; sobre todo contra alfas experimentados. Era una locura, una locura, algo a lo que no se recurría ni en los casos más desesperados. Pero lo leyó hasta el final; el anuncio prometía una indemnización al beneficiario escogido en caso de “males mayores”; Harry tragó saliva al leer la cifra.

Giró la cabeza para mirar a Louis, diminuto y relajado, durmiendo pacíficamente con una mano apoyada en su vientre todavía plano. Le dolió el alma. Le faltó el aire.

_Apaga el ordenador. Vete a dormir. Ni siquiera te lo plantees, no es una posibilidad. No te lo perdonaría nunca, aunque saliera bien. Cierra el anuncio, olvídalo, apaga el ordenador. Apágalo._

Releyó el anuncio. Miró a su omega de nuevo; sus ojos resbalaron por la mordida en su cuello. Volvió a mirar la cifra, con un nudo en la garganta.

Harry guardó la página en el ordenador, y lo apagó antes de dejarlo exactamente en el sitio donde estaba antes. Se levantó con sumo cuidado, caminó hasta el baño. Cerró la puerta y arrugó una toalla para hundir el rostro en ella.

Sólo entonces se permitió romper a llorar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puede que la siguiente actualización tarde un par de días, porque tengo que decidir y tener claro exactamente lo que va a pasar y cómo va a acabar este asunto... se admiten (se piden) opiniones y sugerencias.  
> Gracias por leer, por los kudos y los comentarios :3 Un beso enorme xxx

“Haz”

Parpadeó. Louis estaba acurrucado contra su costado, presionando las manos frías contra su piel con avidez. Ninguno de los dos se había vestido después de hacer el amor la noche anterior, y lo notaba temblar ligeramente. Tiró del cobertor para envolverlo mejor, sin pensar.

“Son las siete y media, amor. Tienes que levantarte”

Gimió, frotándose el rostro con las manos.

“No”

“Sí” notó sus labios en la mandíbula “Venga, te hago el desayuno”

“No. Quédate en la cama, hace frío…” salió de la cama con un estremecimiento y empezó a vestirse, pero oyó sus pasos ágiles a sus espaldas.

Olía a café cuando bajó las escaleras, con la corbata enredada en la mano.

“Vuelve a la cama” insistió, pero cogió la taza de sus manos y lo besó en la sien con agradecimiento “Gracias”

Él lo ignoró; cogió la corbata y se la puso anudándola con una facilidad exasperante.

“No tardes” pidió en voz baja, con timidez. “Y ten cuidado”

Asintió; lo besó con delicadeza, pasando la mano por su vientre sin poder evitarlo.

“Te amo” le recordó él en un susurro, y Harry sonrió antes de inclinarse para presionar los labios contra su mordida.

“Yo te amo más”

 

Odiaba irse. Le dolía la cabeza al verlo quedarse en el umbral de la puerta, iluminándolo todo con una sonrisa y mirándolo con esos ojos azul acuoso. Quería quedarse y observarlo el resto de su vida; hablar con él, hacerlo reír, cuidar de él, protegerlo…

Pero lo besó en la frente y se subió al coche, y le sonrió antes de que su casa desapareciera tras una esquina.

Pero apenas a doscientos metros, Harry se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y llamó al buffet. Un par de toses débiles y la voz forzadamente gastada convencieron a su jefe de que no podría ir a trabajar.

Empezó a conducir. Ni siquiera sabía qué iba a hacer exactamente, qué debía decir o cómo debía actuar. Pero necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos, entender cómo funcionaba aquel enorme circo monstruoso que entrelazaba dinero y vidas humanas como una cruel araña gigantesca. El miedo le atenazaba los dedos sobre el volante y lo hacía sudar, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que lo necesitaba. Fuera cual fuera el plan que decidiera, sería más fácil conociendo el entorno, pensó con firmeza.

Llamó a Louis cuando llevaba hora y media conduciendo. Su voz dulce sonó en sus oídos como el sonido de una fuente en el desierto.

“Haz”

“Lou. ¿Qué tal estás?”

“Genial. Todavía estoy cansado, tengo el estómago un poco revuelto, pero muy bien. ¿Cómo va todo?”

Harry miró el salpicadero de su propio coche, las minúsculas motas de polvo girando en el aire cargado.

“Aburrido” respondió, cerrando los ojos “La verdad es que tenemos un caso bastante complicado. Puede que llegue un poco tarde hoy”

“¿Vas a venir a comer?”

Tragó saliva.

“No, amor. No creo que me dé tiempo.”

Lo oyó suspirar con suavidad.

“Vale. No trabajes demasiado duro”

Sonrió.

“Tú no me eches demasiado de menos.”

“Eso no es posible”

“Te amo, Lou”

“Yo a ti más”

Era la primera vez que le mentía. No le gustaba la sensación.

 

 

Todavía tardó una hora más en llegar. Carteles de “La Colina” lo guiaron con facilidad cada pocos kilómetros.

El edificio era mucho más grande de lo que parecía en el panfleto, y estaba rodeado de un vasto y cuidado jardín lleno de árboles, fuentes y estatuas de piedra. La carretera desembocaba en un estrecho camino de asfalto que serpenteaba a través de él, pero una enorme reja metálica protegía y cerraba el recinto entero. Harry detuvo el coche delante del elaborado portalón de hierro forjado, y se quedó mirando unos segundos un pequeño poste desde el que lo observaba una cámara diminuta. La voz distorsionada de una mujer lo sobresaltó.

“Buenos días, por favor exponga su nombre, género y motivo de su visita”

Harry tragó saliva; el corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho.

“Harry Styles. Alfa. Me gustaría conocer un poco más acerca de su… sistema”

“¿Es usted periodista?”

Empezó a sudar. Respiró hondo antes de hablar de nuevo.

“No.”

“¿Lleva usted armas, explosivos u materiales que puedan resultar peligrosos para la integridad del edificio o sus habitantes?”

Parpadeó.

“Claro que no. Oiga, he venido a por información. He leído panfletos, pero no es suficiente para…”

“Ah.” La voz lo interrumpió abruptamente. “¿Es usted un comprador?”

Harry pensó en Louis en una de sus propias camisetas, riendo sin aliento contra su pecho y hablándole al oído. Lo vio acariciándose el vientre delante del espejo, poniéndose de perfil para apreciar la más mínima curva que mostrara el bebé que crecería en su interior, el bebé que ya _crecía_ en su interior.

Su cerebro le decía que diera la vuelta y se alejara de aquel edificio siniestramente hermoso, de aquellos jardines nauseabundos y de la extraña voz de la mujer al otro lado del altavoz. Su lobo le susurraba que destrozara a todos aquellos que amenazaran a su familia. Su corazón sabía que le debía a Louis su mejor actuación, que no era momento de tener miedo, que necesitaba la información para protegerlo.

Compuso su sonrisa más encantadora y miró directamente a la cámara cuando respondió.

“Para eso estoy aquí, ¿no le parece? Para que me convenzan de que me convierta en uno.”

 

 

La sala en la que lo hicieron esperar parecía la recepción del hotel más lujoso que podría imaginar. Mirase donde mirase veía papel pintado, cuadros, esculturas, mármol color crema y delicadas cortinas que se plegaban con elegancia. Buscó desesperadamente algo con lo que entretenerse para no pensar en cómo se habría pagado por todo aquello, y sus ojos tropezaron con un enorme espejo que cubría buena parte de una de las paredes; llevaba su mejor traje, azul marino, camisa gris oscuro y corbata. El pelo echado hacia atrás le hacía lucir cinco años mayor, decidió con cierta satisfacción. Necesitaba causar una buena impresión; la más mínima duda de que no era un alfa adinerado y buscando un compañero, y lo echarían de allí antes de que pudiera abrir la boca. Tenía que comportarse de forma absolutamente perfecta, sin fisuras.

Una apretada bola de hielo parecía subirle por la garganta. Harry cerró los ojos y rezó para sus adentros.

La puerta que tenía a la espalda se abrió; una mujer de traje negro le hizo un tímido gesto para que pasase. Se encontró en un despacho luminoso, decorado a juego con el vestíbulo que acababa de dejar atrás, con un hombre trajeado de unos cuarenta y cinco años presidiéndola desde un escritorio de caoba de aspecto macizo.

“Siéntese, por favor” dijo con una sonrisa que a Harry le resultó desagradable “Apreciamos mucho a nuestros clientes habituales, pero siempre es un placer ver caras nuevas.”

Clientes habituales, susurró una voz en su cabeza. Había alfas que acudían con regularidad a comprar omegas; porque se cansaban de ellos, porque se aburrían, o porque… no los habían tratado bien. Y no habían aguantado. Clientes habituales.

“Gracias” su voz sonó cálida, agradable. Se sintió automáticamente orgulloso de sí mismo, y relajó el cuerpo poco a poco, con la espalda recta, los brazos sueltos sobre el regazo y la cabeza medio ladeada. “Es un placer estar aquí. Tienen unas instalaciones encantadoras”

“Oh” el hombre se inclinó hacia delante, visiblemente complacido “Me encantaría enseñárselas, si le apetece. Hay que caminar un poco, pero hace un día muy agradable…”

“En realidad” esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa “No dispongo de demasiado tiempo. Me gustaría saber algunas cosas antes de nada…”

“Por supuesto” él sacó varias carpetas de uno de los cajones y las extendió ante él. “Disponemos de un amplio catálogo de omegas, pero no todos están disponibles en este momento. Antes de ponerlos a disposición de sus potenciales alfas, es necesario que cumplan unos requisitos básicos y esenciales… como comprenderá, la calidad es la base de nuestra historia…”

Asintió, intentando calcular mentalmente cuánto le llevaría obtener la información suficiente como para salir corriendo de allí. Sudores fríos le recorrían la espalda, y empezaba a preocuparle vomitar.

“He oído cosas” empezó con cierta dificultad “acerca de los procesos de acondicionamiento. Pero siempre han sido cosas muy ambiguas”

El hombre abrió los brazos.

“Nuestros omegas pasan por exhaustivos controles médicos, se ajustan a cánones de belleza de acuerdo con los gustos del público y si es necesario reciben una pequeña reeducación para asegurarnos comportamientos y costumbres adecuados.”

_Los reeducan._ Se le cerró el estómago con violencia. _Les dicen cómo tratar a su alfa y cómo comportarse. Los reeducan._

Asintió con educación.

“Asuntos como… enfermedades, o… embarazos…”

El hombre pareció descolocado por un instante.

“Puedo asegurarle que nos ocupamos de cada mínimo detalle y solucionamos… cualquier irregularidad que pueda poner en peligro la transacción”

_Van a obligarlo a abortar._ Se quedó sin aliento. _El bebé. Nuestro bebé. Se van a “ocupar de él”, como si fuera un contratiempo más. Louis, nuestro hijo. Van a…_

“Me interesa especialmente” su voz sonó ligeramente débil, pero se aclaró la garganta y continuó “me interesa especialmente el punto de vista de los omegas, en qué circunstancias llegan, cuánto tiempo…”

“Señor” lo interrumpió él, con una nueva sonrisa “Puedo asegurarle que nuestros omegas son tratados con el mismo cuidado y rigor que cualquier cliente de cualquier hotel de alta categoría. Nosotros nunca…”

“No” alzó las manos “No, no, disculpe si le he hecho creer algo así. No era eso a lo que me refería”

El hombre alzó las cejas.

“¿Entonces…?”

“Me refiero a la situación legal de los omegas. Cuándo y cómo son… seleccionados para…”

“Ah” el hombre parpadeó, claramente confuso. Hizo un gesto ligero con la mano “Todos nuestros papeles están siempre en regla, por supuesto. Los contratos se firman con sus tutores legales… nos gusta hacerlo varios años antes de la verdadera… transacción. Así, normalmente vamos recibiendo datos y revisiones de los omegas a medida que crecen y… maduran.”

“Pero el dinero lo reciben en el momento… de la transacción.”

“Exactamente. El contrato estipula los porcentajes, las tasas y todo eso, ya me entiende, pero no se lleva a cabo hasta el momento en el que entregamos al omega a su alfa y recibimos el pago…”

“Y si los tutores” dijo despacio, esforzándose por mantenerse tranquilo “deciden romper el contrato antes de… la transacción, ¿cuáles serían las consecuencias?”

Él frunció el ceño.

“¿Se refiere a si los tutores deciden romper el contrato…? Bueno, eso es altamente inusual. Las… las familias confían en nuestro servicio, y no firman el contrato vinculante a no ser que estén completamente seguros…”

“Ya” intentó no parecer desesperado “Pero… ¿y si lo hicieran? ¿Cuál sería la penalización?”

Él frunció el ceño, pero lo pensó durante unos segundos.

“Si el omega todavía no se ha incorporado al programa ni al catálogo… la cantidad se reduciría a las tasas burocráticas, gastos administrativos y penalización por romper el contrato vinculante…”

“¿A cuánto ascendería… la cifra?”

El hombre se encogió de hombros. Extendió una tarjeta con la cifra hacia él. La cogió con los dedos apretados.

“De todas formas” insistió el hombre “Esos asuntos no tienen importancia. Contamos con un número elevadísimo de omegas de todas partes del país e incluso del mundo, y organizamos subastas cada dos semanas...”

Dejó de escucharlo. Se despidió lo más rápido que pudo, cogió su invitación para la siguiente subasta, le estrechó la mano con educación, sonrió a la recepcionista, cogió el coche y esperó a que la verja de hierro se abriera para él.

Pensándolo fríamente, aguantó bastante bien. Estaba a casi tres kilómetros de La Colina cuando apartó el coche hacia un lado, pegó un frenazo y vomitó con violencia a un lado de la carretera.

Se quedó en cuclillas un buen rato, con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Ni siquiera podía llorar; el pecho le iba a estallar y tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Un huracán de ideas lo torturaba; Louis, diminuto y vulnerable, con los brazos alrededor de su vientre. El bebé; su bebé. “Cualquier asunto será solucionado” Reeducación. Subastas. Louis, Louis, Louis. La tarjeta que todavía apretaba en una mano, con la única cifra que podría salvarlos.

Entró en el coche y se sentó en el asiento del piloto; cogió su teléfono con manos trémulas.

“¿Haz?”

“Hola” cerró los ojos; sabía lo horrible que sonaba su voz “Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? No te asustes. Todo va bien.”

“V-Vale. No suenas… bien, Harry.”

“Escúchame. Te prometo que estoy bien, sólo… necesito que hables, ¿sí? Háblame de cualquier cosa. Necesito oír tu voz.”

Louis permaneció varios segundos en un silencio estupefacto, pero cuando empezó a hablar ya no paró. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el fluir de su voz dulce hasta que se tranquilizó poco a poco.

“Voy a ir a casa dentro de un par de horas” prometió al cabo de un rato “Estoy bien, te lo juro. Tú… tú no te preocupes.”

“¿Seguro que…?”

“Sí. Seguro, Lou. Sólo necesitaba oírte un rato. A mi lobo no le gusta estar lejos de ti”

“…Vale.”

“Me muero de ganas por llegar a casa.”

“Y yo” notaba la sonrisa en su voz; podría haberse derretido en ese momento.

 

Todavía tenía que hacer otra llamada antes de arrancar. Y la hizo con la peor sensación posible clavada en lo más profundo del pecho.

El teléfono sonó tres veces.

“¿Diga?”

“¿Liam?”

“Sí. ¿Haz? ¿Ocurre algo?”

Apretó los labios.

_Ocurre todo._

“Necesito que me hagas un favor.”

“Claro, lo que necesites. ¿Estás bien?”

“No. Necesito que me enseñes a pelear.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la tardanza, habría actualizado antes pero hice un miniviaje y anduve sin internet...  
> Gracias por leer y sobre todo por los comentarios, me han ayudado mucho :) Tengo una idea general de cómo va a ir el argumento, pero me faltan muchos detalles y cabos sueltos, así que me quedo en fase de meditar y es posible que actualice más despacio... pero cuento con mi adicción a escribir esto para asegurar que no tardaré mucho.

“No lo hagas”

Estaban sentados en una cafetería del centro comercial, mientras Louis y Zayn compraban en la que parecía la milésima tienda.

Liam lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

“En serio. Ni siquiera te lo plantees, Harry, no es la salida”

“Tú lo hiciste”

“Hace años. Era joven, era estúpido y me creía el rey del mundo. Y lo dejé en cuanto conocí a Zayn”

“¿No volverías para protegerlo?”

“Esa no es la cuestión, Harry. No puede salir nada bueno de ahí”

“Tal y como están las cosas…”

“No, Harry. Rotundamente no”

“Oye, no voy a comportarme como un irresponsable. No voy a correr riesg…”

“Vas a correr todos los riesgos en cuanto te subas al ring. Escúchame, escúchame, Harry. Tú no has estado allí, pero yo sí. Sé de lo que hablo. Tú no sabes qué clase de gente pelea, ni qué clase de gente va a verlo, ni qué clase de gente lo organiza. Si las cosas se ponen feas, no vas a poder pararlo. Y si lo paras, créeme que la forma de pagar por fastidiar la pelea será mucho peor. Ya sé que el dinero suena muy bien, ya sé que parece exactamente lo que estás buscando. Pero tienes que pensar en Louis, y en tu hijo. No puedes hacerle eso. Si te arriesgas, lo estás arriesgando todo.”

Sacudió la cabeza.

“No puedo dejar que se lo lleven” susurró, desolado. “No puedo dejarles. Le quitarán al bebé, lo moldearán a su gusto para venderlo. Quieren _venderlo_ , Li. Quieren exhibirlo como si fuera un coche.”

“Ya lo sé” Liam se pasó una mano por el pelo corto. Sus ojos color miel parecían las de un cachorro preocupado. “Pero no puedes correr ningún riesgo. Louis no está para disgustos ahora”

“No tiene que enterarse”

“No puedes ocultarle algo así. Tienes que hablar con él, Harry. Es tu omega. Lleva dentro a tu hijo.”

“No tengo otro remedio. En un mes vendrán a por él. No me voy…”

“Hay otras opciones”

“No las hay” podría tirarse de pelo de pura frustración “No las veo.”

Una camarera se les acercó antes de que Liam pudiera contestar, con una sonrisa radiante.

“¿Puedo serviros algo más?”

Harry negó con la cabeza, esforzándose por no ser maleducado.

“¿Seguro? ¿No queréis comer nada con los cafés? ¿Por qué no probáis un muffin? Invita la casa”

“Gracias” insistió Liam, tensando una sonrisa “pero estamos bien.”

“Si necesitáis algo, avisadme, ¿de acuerdo?”

Louis y Zayn se acercaron cargados de bolsas antes de que Liam pudiera contestar.

“Hey” tuvo que sonreír al ver sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus ojos brillantes. Extendió un brazo en una llamada silenciosa, y su omega se acurrucó contra su costado.

“Los pies me están matando” se quejó, robando un sorbo del café que estaba bebiendo. Le acarició la espalda distraídamente. “Deberíais haber visto cómo me ha empujado esa estúpida en la fila. He estado a punto de montar un escándalo. Se creía que podía mangonearme…”

“Podía mangonearte” dijo Zayn con ligereza “Era treinta centímetros más alta que tú”

Louis exageró un gesto de indignación.

“¿Insinúas que no habría podido con ella?”

“No lo insinúo, lo afirm…”

“Yo te creo, Lou” intervino Harry, tranquilizador. Louis le sonrió.

“Bueno, ¿de qué estabais hablando? Tenéis cara de asunto importante y espantoso”

“De nada” dijo Liam, casi ronroneando al hundir la nariz en el pelo de Zayn, que se había sentado directamente en su regazo. Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando Louis gimió contra su hombro.

“¿A qué hueles?” se quejó. Harry parpadeó sorprendido.

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“Hueles a beta”

“¿Qué?” Ignoró la mirada divertida de Liam al otro lado de la mesa.

Louis hizo una mueca de disgusto.

“¿Con quién has estado?”

“Sólo con Liam, Lou, no…”

Louis frunció el ceño. Frotó la mejilla contra su hombro y su cuello, atenazando las manos en sus bíceps hasta que estuvo satisfecho. Harry se dejó, en parte demasiado sorprendido como para moverse y en parte cautivado por el adorable ceño fruncido de su omega mientras lo marcaba con su propio olor.

“Lou” dijo en voz baja, oyendo las risas de Liam y Zayn al otro lado de la mesa. Él se separó de su pecho para mirarlo.

“No me gusta que no huelas a mí” dijo con suficiencia, y Harry tuvo que reír. Enlazó los brazos alrededor de su cintura y dejó que se bebiera el resto de su café. Un breve segundo en el que su mirada se cruzó con la de Liam fue suficiente para entenderse.

_Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que hacerlo por él._

 

 

“Harry” susurró Louis nada más entrar en casa. Se giró para mirarlo, con los ojos cansados, pero al ver su ceño fruncido con preocupación se quedó quieto.

“¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?”

“No. Tenemos que hablar.”

Cogió aire despacio.

“No tienes que preocuparte” susurró. “No te vas a ir a ninguna parte, ¿de acuerdo? No van a tocar al bebé”

“Si no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ¿por qué no has vuelto a sacar el tema?”

Louis dejó caer la chaqueta con brusquedad en una silla del recibidor.

“Porque no hablas” dijo al final “Siempre hablas, Harry, de lo que sea, pero ahora no me dices nada, cambias de tema o…”

“Lou” lo interrumpió, intentando mantener la calma “No quiero que te preocupes para nada, yo…”

“Tú quieres ocuparte de todo y no contarme nada. Como siempre.”

Frunció el ceño.

“¿Qué?”

“Siempre haces lo mismo. “Soy un alfa fuerte y responsable y voy a cuidar de lo que es mío”. Así que tragas con todo tú solo hasta que te ahogas. Ni siquiera entonces pides ayuda, ni siquiera cuando no sabes qué hacer. ¿Crees que porque soy un omega no puedes contar conmigo cuando hay problemas? ¿Quieres ocuparte de todo como el alfa grande y poderoso que eres mientras tu omega te espera seguro en casa?”

“Quiero protegerte” dijo entre dientes. “ _Voy_ a protegerte”

“¿Sí? ¿Cómo?”

“Como sea.” Respondió con brusquedad.

“¿Tienes algo pensado? ¿Tienes un plan que no me estás contando? ¿Es eso lo que haces en el portátil hasta las tres de la mañana?”

Cerró los ojos.

“Louis”

“¿Qué?”

Lo miró bien por primera vez desde que habían empezado a discutir. Tenía los ojos demasiado brillantes, los labios blancos de apretarlos. Parecía acalorado; casi le dijo que se tranquilizara, que no era bueno para el bebé, pero sospechaba que eso sólo lo enfadaría más.

“Dime la verdad” susurró él. El enfado parecía haber desaparecido, pero ahora parecía tan apesadumbrado que sintió el corazón resbalándole hasta los pies. No soportaba verlo triste; su lobo enseñó los dientes.

“Quiero pagar la cesión del contrato” dijo en voz baja. Louis pareció confuso.

“¿Pagar el qué?”

“Quiero pagar” dijo despacio “por romper el contrato que firmaron tus padres. Con la casa de contactos.”

Su omega palideció. Vio varias emociones pasar por su rostro, hasta que volvió la tristeza.

“No tenemos dinero”

“Voy a conseguirlo”

“¿Cómo?”

Harry se mordió los labios.

“Vas a hacer alguna estupidez, ¿verdad?”

“Lou…”

“Dímelo. Dime qué estás tramando. Dime qué te pasó el otro día, cuando te llamé por teléfono.”

Harry respiró hondo.

_Míralo. Maldita sea, es tu omega. Es lo único que importa, lo es todo. No puedes mentirle._

Necesitaba decirle la verdad. Quería decirle la verdad. Pero sabía que sólo le haría daño; lloraría, se enfadaría con él y enfermaría de preocupación.

“Todavía no lo sé”

Louis suspiró. Se acercó para acariciarle las mejillas; sus manos diminutas ni siquiera le llegaban a la mandíbula. Se derritió al instante entre ellas, su lobo calmándose instantáneamente al entrar en contacto con su omega. Los ojos casi se le cerraron; sus manos buscaron su cintura.

“Prométeme que no te vas a poner en peligro” le oyó susurrar. Harry cerró los ojos.

“Te lo prometo”

“Te necesito. El bebé te necesita”

“Lo sé”

“Te amo”

“Y yo a ti”

Louis lo besó, lento y paciente, dejando que lo rodeara con los brazos y suspirando contra sus labios cuando se separaron. Harry miró sus ojos azules, profundos como dos estrellas, y se quedó sin aire.

“Estoy tan preocupado pensando en cómo mantenerte a salvo” murmuró “que a veces me olvido de la suerte que tengo de tenerte. De teneros”

Louis sonrió con calidez.

“Vámonos a la cama” pidió en un murmullo “No puedo más, y tú tampoco.”

Cedió. Notaba el cansancio tirando de él hacia abajo, como si tuviera una enorme mochila cargada a la espalda. Lo ayudó a desnudarse y se quedó en boxers para meterse en la cama él también. Lo abrazó desde detrás, hundiendo la nariz en su punto favorito, justo debajo de su oreja. Louis suspiró y se relajó poco a poco entre sus brazos.

“Haz” susurró, cuando ya lo creía dormido.

“¿Hmm?”

“¿Has hablado con mis padres?”

Harry parpadeó en la oscuridad.

“¿Por qué habría hablado con tus padres?”

Pero sentía como si se le estuviera cristalizando el centro del pecho; sus padres. Eran sus padres quienes habían firmado. Pues claro que tendrían que ser ellos quieres cancelaran el contrato.

Sintió un sudor frío invadirle las extremidades. ¿Lo harían? Aunque les llevara el dinero, ¿renunciarían a la cantidad millonaria que recibirían si Louis desfilara?

No, claro que no. Alguien que ha vendido a su dulce hijo de doce años no rompe el contrato para asegurar su felicidad. No rompe el contrato por nada.

“Para la cancelación del contrato. Tendrán que hacerlo ellos, ¿no?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está sin retocar, pero era eso o tener que esperar dos días más antes de subirlo...  
> Gracias por los kudos y comentarios, como siempre :3 sois los mejores por seguir leyendo. Un beso enorme xxx

“Más fuerte. Escucha, golpeas con una trayectoria demasiado recta. Intenta salir de más abajo y hacer gancho hacia arriba, ¿de acuerdo?”

Lo intentó. El enorme saco de boxeo se tambaleó un poco.

“No puedo” gruñó entre dientes, frustrado. “Esto es como pegarle a una casa. Ni siquiera se mueve”

“Sí se mueve. Venga, estás mejorando. Otra vez. Desde abajo”

Liam suspiró mientras golpeaba de nuevo la enorme mole de lona negra.

“¿Qué pasa?” se giró para mirarlo, irritado. Liam parpadeó.

“Nada”

“¿Y por qué suspiras? ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal? ¿No tengo fuerza, es eso? Dím…”

“Harry” lo interrumpió él, con calma “No pasa nada. Vas muy bien. ¿Quieres relajarte, por favor? Estás insoportable”

Parpadeó. El enfado de su pecho se desinfló tan rápido como había surgido.

“L-Lo siento”

Pero Liam sacudió la cabeza.

“¿Quieres hacer un descanso?”

“No. Quiero seguir. Necesito mejorar…”

“Estás bien, Harry. Deja de torturarte. Llevas tres días practicando y ya eres mejor de lo que yo fui nunca, y todavía tenemos dos semanas. Respira hondo. Puedes permitirte un descanso de quince minutos.”

Sacudió la cabeza.

“Necesito aguantar” susurró, derrotado “Tengo que aguantar los dos asaltos. Sin los dos asaltos, no hay dinero. No hay nada.”

“Ya lo sé. Oye, vas a aguantar, Harry. Eres joven y fuerte. Y tienes a Louis. Cuando estés ahí arriba, sólo el pensar en él te va a mantener en pie contra lo que sea”

Se mordió los labios. Liam pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, porque sus ojos castaños se llenaron de arrepentimiento al instante.

“Oh, Harry, quería decir que te dará fuerzas… no me refería…”

“Lo pararás, ¿verdad?” murmuró con los ojos cerrados “Si me hace daño, si crees que estoy en peligro, lo vas a parar.”

“Claro que sí”

“Aunque eso nos deje sin dinero. Aunque de esa forma Louis quede condenado…”

“Harry, no voy a permitir que te hagan daño de verdad. Eso no puedes pedírmelo.”

“Si no aguanto los dos asaltos” insistió despacio; parecía que Liam no lo entendiera “Si me bajo antes de dos asaltos, no hay dinero. Da igual cómo esté yo; la campana de los dos asaltos tiene que sonar conmigo dentro del ring. Si no, no hay cancelación del contrato. Y por lo tanto se lo llevan. ¿Es que no has entendido…?”

“Lo he entendido perfectamente” lo cortó él con firmeza “Escucha, eres mi mejor amigo, y sé que haces esto para proteger a tu familia, y seguramente yo haría lo mismo en tu lugar. Por eso te estoy ayudando, pero todo tiene un límite. Si el combate no sale bien, buscaremos otra solución. Atracaremos un banco, pasaremos contrabando, lo que sea. Pero no voy a dejar que te revienten. Punto.”

Tragó saliva, pero sabía que no merecía la pena seguir discutiendo cuando Liam tenía ese brillo en la mirada. Se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas; él lo imitó sin apartar la mirada de su rostro ni un momento.

“Al principio tenía miedo” dijo en voz baja, y él frunció el ceño.

“¿Cómo?”

“La primera vez que leí el anuncio del combate, tuve mucho miedo. De que me rompieran algo, o de que me golpeara la cabeza, o de morir. Y ahora cada vez es menos importante en mi cabeza, ¿entiendes? Sigo teniendo pesadillas, pero ahora no veo cómo me aplastan la cabeza. Veo cómo se llevan a Louis y le quitan al bebé.”

“Oh, Harry”

“No puedo” negó con la cabeza “No podría soportarlo. Preferiría que el combate saliera mal. Preferiría que me mataran de un puñetazo.”

“No. Te prometo que vamos a encontrar una solución, de una forma o de otra. No van a tocar a Louis, y al bebé menos. Pero esto no voy a permitirlo. Ya sé que lo haces por tu familia, pero tu familia también te necesita a ti.”

Asintió, pero enterró el rostro entre las manos con desesperación.

“Esto no puede ser real” gimió “llevo toda mi vida enamorado de Louis. Tenía cinco años, pero me di cuenta en cuanto lo vi; era él o nadie. Y… me pasé demasiados años pensando que sería lo segundo, y ahora… ahora que es mío, que nunca había sido tan feliz, que lleva dentro a nuestro bebé, resulta que sus padres lo han…” se atragantó. Notó la mano cálida de Liam en la espalda, reconfortante. “lo han vendido” acabó en un susurro. Su amigo se movió para abrazarlo.

“No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien, Haz, no estás solo. Vamos a arreglar esto. Vas a quedarte con Lou y vais a tener el bebé más sobreprotegido y mimado de la tierra. ¿De acuerdo?”

A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar sonreír con debilidad.

“Gracias, Li”

“No me las des. Y ahora levántate. Vamos a destrozar este saco de boxeo.”

 

Llamó a Louis después de que se ducharan. Liam había ido a buscar a Zayn, que se encogía en una butaca del salón ignorando deliberadamente lo que hacían en el sótano. Liam había insistido en no decirle lo que estaban haciendo, Y Harry no podía dejar de maravillarse de la confianza que el pequeño omega tenía en él; había asentido, obediente, y se había ido al piso de arriba enseguida, sin hacer ni una pregunta.

Louis descolgó al tercer tono, y Harry rezó para que la lejana risa cantarina de Zayn no resonara en el auricular.

“Haz”

Una blanda sonrisa se extendió por su rostro sin que se diera cuenta.

“Hola, pequeño. ¿Cómo estás?”

“Aburrido” casi podía oír la mueca de disgusto en su voz “No tengo ganas de estudiar. En serio, Harry, no entiendo por qué insistes en que acabe el curso.”

“¿Tú no eras el genio? Puede que algún día tengamos que vivir de tu increíble talento”

“Mi increíble talento seguirá ahí aunque me tumbe en el sofá a ver la tele”

“Pero estará desaprovechado”

“Hm. ¿Qué tal va todo por ahí?”

Torció el gesto. Cuando llegase el verano, tendría que explicar la ausencia de las dos semanas de vacaciones que había pedido por adelantado. Pero de momento, por lo que a su omega respectaba, él estaba en el buffet trabajando.

“Bien. Papeles. Café. Formularios que no cuadran. Lo de siempre”

Louis bufó.

“Parece un mundo fascinante, el legal.” se burló “A mí el papeleo sólo me da ganas de morir, y tú además te las arreglas para hacer justicia.”

“Alguien tiene que mantener limpia la ciudad de criminales… y de papeleo inútil y deprimente”

“Mi gran superhéroe burocrático.”

Rió.

“Harry”

“¿Sí?”

“Vas a ir por la tarde, ¿verdad?”

Se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla. Pensó en hacerse el tonto, pero lo conocía demasiado bien.

“No quiero que vengas, cariño. No sería agradable.”

“Son mis padres. Soy yo quien debería ocuparse de esto, tú cargas con todo lo demás…”

“No. No te quiero cerca de ellos. Intentaron hacerte daño. Intentaron…”

No lo dijo, pero no hizo falta. Los dos lo oyeron.

_Intentaron matar a nuestro bebé._

“Tengo miedo” le susurró Louis al auricular. Se le encogió el corazón; su lobo gruñó.

“No lo tengas. No te van a hacer nada”

“¿Y si dicen que no? ¿Y si no quieren…?”

“No les daré opción” lo cortó entre dientes.

“Ten cuidado. No… no tienes que…”

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo, todavía húmedo de la ducha. Los dedos se le enredaron.

“Ni siquiera te preocupes, Lou. Podemos solucionar esto. Vamos a solucionar esto. Tus padres cederán, ¿de acuerdo?”

“D-De acuerdo”

“Tengo que irme. Te quiero.”

“Y yo a ti. Muchísimo, Haz. Ten cuidado.”

 

Liam se despidió con una mirada de preocupación y Zayn acurrucado tímidamente bajo su brazo.

“Llámame cuando salgas” le pidió ya en el umbral de la puerta. “Y ten cuidado, Harry. ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?”

Asintió.

“Siento… siento que tengo que hacer esto, yo solo” dijo en voz baja, y Liam apretó los labios pero cedió.

“Cuídate. Cuídalo.” dijo señalando con la cabeza a Zayn, que enrojeció y se apretó un poco más contra el costado de su alfa.

“Hasta luego, Harry”

 

Conocía de sobra el camino hasta la casa de Louis. Había vivido allí durante sus celos, había jugado sin descanso con él cuando eran niños, habían estudiado para los exámenes del instituto y habían visto innumerables películas acurrucados en el sótano.

Pero ahora la casa se le antojaba extraña y hostil, y sólo de tomar el desvío de la carretera lo recorrió un escalofrío. Tardaron un buen rato en abrirle la puerta; la madre de Louis estaba ojerosa y muy delgada, los brillantes ojos azules que había heredado su omega estaban hundidos y apagados, y su pelo caía lacio y sin vida por sus hombros.

“Harry” saludó en voz baja. Carraspeó.

“¿Está su marido?” preguntó con aspereza. Ella negó con la cabeza.

“¿Quieres pasar?”

Vaciló.

“La verdad es que he venido a hablar con los dos.”

“Es mejor así. Él no… no lo está pasando demasiado bien. Complicaría las cosas.”

Lo dejó entrar hasta la cocina. Harry se sentó a la mesa, y agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza la taza de té que le ofreció.

“¿Cómo está?” preguntó la madre de Louis en voz baja. Sacudió la cabeza para sus adentros; a pesar del evidente sufrimiento de la mujer, no podía dejar de pensar en Louis con doce años, dulce y tímido, ignorante de todo lo que le esperaba.

“Esperando un bebé” respondió con acidez, y la vio encogerse un poco. “A pesar de sus esfuerzos.”

“¿Por qué no ha venido?”

“¿Usted qué cree?”

“Harry, nosotros nunca querríamos hacerle daño. Es nuestro hijo…”

“Es su nieto” la cortó, esforzándose por contener la calma. “Pero eso no les paró. Ni Louis suplicando, ni los médicos diciendo que no era buena idea. Si no se hubieran negado a hacerle abortar sin mi consentimiento, lo habrían obligado. ¿Y dice que nunca querrían hacerle daño? No hay nada en el mundo que Louis quiera más que a su bebé.”

Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente. Dos lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

“Lo has marcado, ¿verdad? Es tuyo ahora.”

“Siempre lo fue” alzó las cejas, desafiante. “No van a hacerle daño. No se lo van a llevar. Me da igual cuánto les paguen.”

“Harry…”

“Voy a cancelar ese contrato” unos dedos invisibles le iban apretando la garganta poco a poco. Se estaba ahogando, pero tenía que seguir. Tragó saliva. “Me cueste lo que me cueste, voy a cancelarlo. Y me da igual si tengo su autorización o no. No van a vender a mi omega como a un cuadro.”

“Harry” lo cortó ella con más firmeza “Quiero ayudarte”

Se quedó callado. Se sentía como si acabara de caer en esa silla desde un séptimo piso.

“¿C-Cómo?”

“Estaba desesperada, pensaba que no ibas a venir… No quiero que se lleven a Louis a esa subasta. Es mi hijo, Harry. Sé que eres el mejor para cuidar de él”

Parpadeó. Pero ella se estaba levantando.

“Mi marido no puede enterarse de que has estado aquí” advirtió, rebuscando en uno de los cajones hasta encontrar una carpeta de plástico, que le tendió “Esto son los papeles. El contrato original, la autorización firmada por los dos, la partida de nacimiento de Louis y la ficha que nos dieron y la cláusula de cancelación del contrato. Os lo van a pedir todo.”

Harry respiró hondo.

“¿Lo tenía… lo tenía preparado?”

La madre de Louis todavía revolvía en el cajón. Al final sacó un papel pequeño y rectangular. No lo reconoció hasta que lo cogió; era un cheque.

“Es todo lo que tenemos” susurró ella con lágrimas en los ojos. “Te juro que…”

“Pero” intentó digerirlo todo con esfuerzo. “Pero, ¿su padre…?”

“Olvídate de él. Es asunto mío, ¿de acuerdo? Cuida de Louis. No dejes que se lo lleven, Harry, por favor.”

Estaba tan confuso que se sentía mareado. Miró la cifra del cheque; era una cantidad importante, pero no era suficiente.

“No” dijo al final, negando con la cabeza “Nunca.”

“Dile a Louis que lo quiero. Que lo siento muchísimo. Ya sé que no llega, Harry, pero no ten…”

“Yo me ocuparé del resto” dijo con la voz rasposa. “Tengo… tengo una especie de plan”

“Sí, ya lo sé” La miró. La madre de Louis esbozaba una sonrisa triste a través de las lágrimas. “Tú siempre lo tienes cuando se trata de Louis.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que he tardado pero he pasado unos días francamente horribles y no he tenido ni ánimo ni tiempo para escribir. Mil gracias por leer, por los comentarios y los kudos. Me mantenéis motivada :,)

Harry volvió a casa con una sensación extraña en el fondo del estómago. Louis lo recibió con los ojos muy abiertos, los labios rojos de mordérselos y los brazos tensos abrazándose la cintura.

“¿Qué tal?” su voz no fue más que un susurro. Harry abrió la boca; quería sonreír, tranquilizarlo, decirle que tenían a alguien de su parte. Quería besarlo en la frente y decirle que todo iría bien, que ahora podían relajarse.

Pero no salió ni un sonido de su garganta. Dejó la carpeta en una pequeña mesita en el recibidor, y cogió aire. Lo rodeó con los brazos despacio, estrechándolo contra su pecho, y Louis se dejó, aturdido pero sumiso, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro con delicadeza y recorriendo su espalda con las manos. Harry hundió la cabeza en su pelo sedoso, respirando hasta que recuperó la calma.

“Tranquilo” le oyó murmurar. Lo estrechó con un poco más de fuerza, cogiendo aire de nuevo, y Louis se separó de él para besarlo con delicadeza en la mejilla. El roce de sus labios fue suficiente; se derritió al instante entre las manos cálidas de su omega, conteniendo un sollozo que le cortó el pecho. “Shh. No pasa nada, Harry. Tranquilo, encontraremos la forma.”

Negó con la cabeza, sin sentido. Quería decirle que su madre los iba a ayudar, que tenía los papeles, que tenían por dónde empezar, pero todavía no podía decir nada. Lo único que percibía era la figura de su omega apretada contra él, su respiración y su olor, dulce y suave y familiar. Harry hundió el rostro en su cuello y respiró hondo varias veces, besando sin aliento la marca que él mismo le había dejado. Louis se estremeció, y se le escapó el aire con brusquedad. Lo sujetó mejor con la cintura al notar que le fallaban las piernas.

“Harry” susurró él, con la voz rota y cascada. Era el sonido más hermoso que había oído en su vida.

“Lou” era la única palabra que sabía, lo único que podía pensar. “Lou. Te quiero, te quiero.”

Él sonrió. Se puso de puntillas para besarlo, suave y dulce.

“Y yo a ti. No te preocupes, cariño. Vamos a salir adelante”

“Tu madre” empezó con esfuerzo “Tu madre nos va a ayudar”

Él parpadeó.

“¿En serio?”

Asintió.

“¿P-Podemos sentarnos? Necesito sentarme”

Louis asintió.

 

 

Cinco horas después estaban tumbados en la cama con las piernas entrelazadas. Louis se acurrucaba entre sus brazos con el rostro escondido en su pecho; su respiración era lo único que se oía. A su lado, revolviéndose con cuidado para no despertarlo, Harry frotaba círculos en la piel desnuda de su espalda, y pensaba.

“Mañana” la palabra le martilleaba en la cabeza sin parar “Mañana. Mañana. Mañana.”

Tragó saliva. Ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos, estaba aterrado. El miedo le llenaba el estómago y le producía náuseas, y su corazón latía dolorosamente rápido contra su pecho, ahogándolo.

Mañana. _Mañana._

La pelea era al día siguiente. Al día siguiente bajaría a un local subterráneo a pelear con un desconocido por su futuro. A jugárselo todo.

Intentó analizarlo todo con calma; si aguantaba los dos asaltos y ganaba el combate, tendría dinero para pagar por el contrato de Louis. Y para mantener a su pequeña familia bastante tiempo. Si aguantaba y perdía, obtendría el contrato de Louis y quizá un par de contusiones. Si no aguantaba los dos asaltos y Liam conseguía sacarlo de allí antes de sufrir una herida grave, no tendría dinero. Y tendrían un problema, uno bastante grande.  

El pánico agudizada todos sus sentidos. Notaba el aire entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones, las piernas de Louis enlazadas con las suyas; notaba la piel tirante de sus nudillos, endurecida por las prácticas de boxeo. Oía el tráfico en la calle, el rumor de las sábanas al moverse contra su pecho, la respiración de Louis. Notaba el sabor de la bilis en la boca, y por encima de todo aspiraba el olor de su omega, dulce, intenso por el embarazo, tranquilo. Inocente.

Parpadeó con rapidez al darse cuenta de que tenía los ojos húmedos; le preocupaba que Louis notase su tensión y se despertase, pero él no se movió. Parecía más cansado cada día que pasaba; sabían que era normal los primeros meses de embarazo, pero no podía dejar de inquietarse al verlo derrumbarse sobre la cama todas las noches, como si hubiese estado el día entero corriendo.

_Lo dejaré dormir_ , decidió de repente. _No lo despertaré. Estaré lejos, puede que el lazo no sea tan fuerte como para que note mi miedo. Puede que para cuando se despierte ya haya acabado todo, ya tenga el dinero y…_

Un ruido lo sobresaltó; su cuerpo entero se tensó, y Louis gimió muy bajito, sin despertar. Harry lo acarició otra vez, tranquilizador, mirando a su alrededor en la penumbra. Pero no había nada; quizá habría sido el rumor del viento. Harry intentó tragar saliva y no pudo.

_Se va a enfadar tanto_ , pensó con tristeza. _Se va a enfadar tanto conmigo que no sé ni cómo me va a perdonar. Y si no cree que Liam vino conmigo, y si nunca me lo perdona, y si no vuelve a confiar en mí…_

Le hormigueaba la espalda, pero no quería removerse demasiado.

“Harry”

Se sobresaltó, pero Louis no estaba despierto. Hablaba en sueños muy a menudo; apenas un susurro somnoliento junto a él.

“Está bien” murmuró, acariciándolo “Estás en casa. Sigue durmiendo”

“El bebé”

“El bebé está bien. Sigue durmiendo, pequeño”

Louis masculló algo ininteligible, pero siguió durmiendo plácidamente, soltando diminutos soplidos cada vez que expiraba. Harry se atrevió a deslizar la mano sobre su camiseta hasta llegar a la casi imperceptible curva de su vientre, con la piel tersa y de tacto duro y flexible.

Notó un sollozo amenazando con salir de su garganta. Tenía los dos corazones más vulnerables y valiosos del mundo latiendo bajo sus dedos.

_No llores. No llores. No, respira hondo. Vamos. Otra vez, vamos._

Harry cerró los ojos y se durmió pensando en los movimientos adecuados, en la forma de esquivar un derechazo y en el ángulo para golpear desde abajo. A su lado, protegida por sus brazos, su familia soñaba.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quizá es un poco cruel dejarlo ahí, pero no puedo más por hoy. Espero poder seguir pronto :) Como siempre muchas gracias por leer y dejar kudos y sobre todo por los comentarios, porque siempre son muy útiles y me alegran el día! :D  
> Esto se está acabando y yo ya estoy pensando en qué escribir después. ¿A alguien le interesaría un a/b/o pero inspirado en La Purga (The Purge) o es demasiado? Me gustaría hacer algo diferente, pero no sé si me estaré pasando... comentad lo que pensáis, sois mis mejores críticos! xxx

La primera vez Louis se despertó demasiado temprano, con demasiado calor. Sólo al intentar apartar las mantas que lo cubrían se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado entre los brazos de Harry, que dormía a su lado. Parecía un niño pequeño sin la expresión de preocupación que llevaba últimamente; Louis se preguntó para sí cuántas veces lo había oído reír en las últimas semanas…

Suspiró para sus adentros. Harry siempre había tenido la mala costumbre de preocuparse demasiado por todo, pero ahora era demasiado incluso para él. Faltaban menos de dos semanas para que vinieran a por él, y un bebé empezaba a crecer en su interior, y a su alfa se lo comía la ansiedad. Louis tragó saliva. Consiguió sacar un brazo del lío de mantas para acariciarle el pelo desordenado.

“Harry” llamó en voz baja. “Haz. Harry”

Pero él sólo frunció el ceño, todavía dormido. Lo intentó de nuevo.

“Harry” Le empujó el hombro con timidez, y sus ojos verdes se abrieron despacio.

“¿Lou?” tenía la voz todavía más ronca que de costumbre, y Louis observó con tristeza cómo volvía la preocupación a su rostro en cuanto despertaba del todo. “¿P-Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?”

“Estoy bien” respondió con dulzura, y Harry se relajó un poco bajo sus dedos. “Perdona que te haya despertado. Quería un ratito contigo antes de que te fueras, últimamente…”

_Últimamente ni siquiera nos tocamos._ No lo dijo, pero Harry lo entendió y suspiró.

“Ven” lo estrechó contra su pecho, cerrando todos los espacios entre sus cuerpos. Louis se dejó, satisfecho “Lo siento, Lou. Ya sé que últimamente… estoy sin estar.”

Negó con la cabeza.

“Siempre te exiges demasiado” dijo en voz baja “Dios, Harry, no puedes seguir así. No _podemos_ seguir así”

Él asintió, ocultando el rostro en su cuello para aspirar su olor con avidez.

“Lo solucionaré pronto” prometió en un susurro, antes de pegar los labios en la marca de su cuello. “Sólo necesito… ahora necesito…” Todo su cuerpo reaccionó como a una corriente eléctrica, estremeciéndose y soltando un jadeo, y sus manos volaron involuntariamente para enredarse en las ondas de su pelo. “¿Lou…?”

“Sí” lo interrumpió; el omega dentro de él gemía con anticipación, y su cuerpo entero se relajó mientras su alfa gateaba hasta quedar encima de él. “Sí…”

“Sabes cómo hueles” susurró él, con la voz ronca “Tienes idea de cómo…” tuvo que parar para respirar de nuevo. “Déjame…” Louis cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer cuando le quitó la camiseta, ayudándolo a él a desvestirse con una risita. Deslizó las manos por los músculos de su pecho, maravillándose para sus adentros de lo diminutas que parecían sobre el enorme cuerpo de su alfa. Se estiró para olerlo él también; el olor de Harry era fuerte, seguro, y lo cubría entero como una manta. Olía a tierra mojada, a café tostado y a canela. Olía a casa.

“Haz” se quejó, cuando él se limitó a recorrerlo con los dedos, tarareando entre dientes. Harry clavó en él los ojos ya de un verde oscuro como el cristal de una botella.

“Sigue” ordenó con la voz grave y extraña; un segundo escalofrío lo recorrió, y notó la humedad entre sus piernas. “Sigue. Habla”

“Harry” se esforzó por decir algo coherente para su alfa, pero no podía crear frases coherentes “Necesito, necesito…”

“Dímelo” Los dedos de su alfa serpenteaban para quitarle los bóxers, y Louis se quedó sin aliento. “Dime lo que necesitas.”

“A ti” gruñó Louis, perdiendo la paciencia “A mi alfa. Venga, estoy goteando”

Pero Harry casi ronroneaba, sin perder la calma ni la sonrisa torcida.

“Ya lo creo. Joder, ya lo creo.” Prendía fuego a su piel ahí donde lo tocaba; Louis casi podía notar _físicamente_ la mirada de su alfa recorriendo sus hombros, y de repente sus manos estaban ahí, estaban en todas partes, lo acariciaban y lo hacían estremecer y sus labios, sus labios se cerraban contra su costado, y necesitaba coger aire otra vez y no recordaba cómo respirar…

Su omega se revolvía en su pecho. Quería a su alfa, necesitaba a su alfa dentro de él, y estaba tan cerca, estaba casi donde lo necesitaba, notaba su aliento cálido erizándole la piel, oía su respiración pesada y notaba su excitación en el pecho como si fuera suya,  y estaba empapando las sábanas, y era demasiado, demasiado y al mismo tiempo nunca suficiente.

“Alfa” se quejó en voz alta. Sonó casi como un sollozo, y él cedió. Le arrancó los bóxers con un sonido gutural; Louis creyó oír desgarrarse una costura, pero estaba demasiado ido como para que le importase. Extendió los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, sumiso, tal y como sabía que le gustaba, mientras Harry cubría de besos sus muslos.

“Perfecto” susurró contra su piel, mordisqueándola con ternura. “Perfecto, siempre eres tan perfecto, cariño…”

Louis gimió. Le temblaban las manos y dudaba que pudiera moverse demasiado; su cuerpo entero estaba flojo y dócil bajo el de su alfa, ávido de contacto. Pero Harry no tenía prisa; lo besó con languidez, lento y profundo, y Louis se sentía borracho cuando se separaron, perdido en el verde oscuro de sus ojos, en los rizos color chocolate que empezaban a caer sobre su frente y en sus labios llenos, ligeramente hinchados, que se acercaron para besarlo de nuevo con más ligereza mientras le ayudaba a separar las piernas.

“Mío” murmuraba, sin perder la sonrisa. “Mío, mío”

“Tuyo” su omega habló por él, complacido. Impaciente. Se revolvió sobre las sábanas cuando Harry se inclinó entre sus piernas, su espalda se arqueó y un gemido más alto se escapó de entre sus labios.

“Más” su mundo entero se había reducido a la boca de su alfa sobre él; tantas sensaciones a la vez casi lo marearon. Cerró los ojos y vio estrellas. “Mierda, Haz, un poco más”

“Todavía no” Harry se separó de él con la barbilla húmeda y sin aliento, pero se las arregló para hablar. “No hasta que esté dentro de ti. Espera.”

“No puedo esperar más” Louis hizo un puchero “Estoy lleno de hormonas y es tu culpa. Arréglalo.”

A pesar de todo, Harry sonrió.

“Ya va”

Lo ayudó a enlazar las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

“¿El bebé estará bien?” preguntó Harry, intentando sonar firme, pero temblaba. Olía a su omega, lo había saboreado. Ya no estaba seguro de poder parar.

Louis cerró un puño en su pelo, sin abrir los ojos.

“Estará perfectamente” su voz se convirtió en un gemido ahogado. “Harry, n…” Se interrumpió en cuanto lo notó entrar en él, para coger aire temblorosamente. “M-Más”

Harry lo besaba detrás de la oreja.

“¿Desde cuándo mi omega es tan mandón?” preguntó, divertido. Louis frunció el ceño.

“Tu bebé me pone así.” dijo con suficiencia “Si necesito a mi alfa dentro de mí, lo necesito y…” gimió de nuevo, casi sin aliento, cuando Harry empezó a moverse.

“Tu alfa está aquí mismo” dijo con la voz espesa, mordiéndose el labio inferior. “Mierda, Lou, hacía demasiado tiempo que no hacíamos el amor. No sabes cómo he echado esto de menos, no sabes…” No pudo seguir hablando, pero no les hizo falta; Harry sostenía sus caderas con cuidado y gruñía contra su estómago, y Louis gemía con la cabeza hundida en la almohada, goteando sin parar sobre las sábanas. A pesar de todo, Harry se las arregló para esquivar su vientre y tumbarlo de lado con delicadeza en cuanto su nudo se hinchó. A Louis se le encogió el corazón al notar las manos amorosas de su alfa acariciando la curva casi imperceptible de su bebé, los labios contra su nuca y las piernas entrelazadas en las suyas.

“Haz” murmuró, al notar su emoción a través del lazo. Harry apretó el rostro entero contra su cuello, y Louis pudo notar las lágrimas cálidas en sus mejillas.

“Te prometo que os voy a sacar adelante” juró con la voz rota. “No os va a tocar nadie, Lou, me c-cueste lo que te cueste.”

Frunció el ceño. Intentó girarse para mirarlo, pero todavía estaba atrapado en su interior.

“Haz…”

“No te preocupes” Lo interrumpió él, besándolo en la mejilla. “No te preocupes. Te quiero muchísimo. Os quiero muchísimo. Más que a nada.”

 

La segunda vez que Louis despertó ese día fue mucho menos agradable.

Para empezar, estaba dolorido y magullado. Se estiró con cuidado, notando una a una las marcas que le había dejado Harry, pero acabó sonriendo. Se tocó la marca en el cuello, con la herida reabierta y ya cicatrizando de nuevo, y suspiró.

La cama estaba vacía. Harry ya debía haberse ido a trabajar; había una bandeja en su mesita de noche con un desayuno perfectamente equilibrado y una nota.

_Lou. Estabas demasiado adorable durmiendo. Puede que hoy vuelva tarde, no te preocupes y cena sin mí. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero._

Frunció el ceño; eran dos “te quieros” más de lo normal. Pero se acarició el vientre, distraído, y su atención acabó volviendo al suculento desayuno. Cogió un vaso de zumo con delicadeza, pero en cuanto se lo acercó a los labios tuvo que dejarlo con rapidez de nuevo en la bandeja. De pronto la combinación de olores se hizo fuerte, insoportable, nauseabunda. Apenas le dio tiempo a lanzarse hacia el baño.

Las arcadas duraron más de veinte minutos. Ni siquiera tenía nada en el estómago, pero para cuando acabó tenía el sabor amargo de la bilis en la boca y estaba sudoroso y temblando. Se apoyó en el azulejo helado de la pared durante un buen rato antes de levantarse; a Harry le daría algo si se caía. Se cepilló los dientes, trastabilló de nuevo hasta la cama y se tumbó lo más alejado posible de la bandeja de desayuno, que ahora parecía amenazante. Se quedó dormido enseguida, arropado por el agradable olor de Harry impregnado en la almohada y dedicando pensamientos cada vez menos enternecedores al bebé que crecía dentro de él.

 

 

La tercera vez que despertó, se sentía bien. Comió con cautela un desayuno que ya estaba frío, abrió las ventanas de toda la casa y dejó que el aire limpio y fresco y la luz del sol entraran sin barreras. Se dio una ducha, limpió la cocina y dedicó el resto de la mañana a leer tumbado al sol. Incluso se permitió encargar unas pizzas para comer a las que Harry habría fruncido el ceño.

Le dejó varios mensajes a lo largo del día al no conseguir contactar con él directamente. Intentó quedar con Zayn por la tarde, pero tampoco consiguió hablar con él. Algo molesto, dedicó la tarde a leer y ver la televisión acurrucado en el sofá. El cansancio fue ganando terreno, y acabó cenando con rapidez pensando sólo en volver a la cama.

“Deja de cansarme tanto” se quejó en voz alta “Eres muy pequeño todavía, necesito energía para cuidar de ti”

Pero acabó metiéndose en la cama, no sin antes dejar una nota en el recibidor para cuando Harry volviera. Empezaba a echar de menos sus brazos fuertes a su alrededor, su respiración profunda y sus ojos dulces, sus hoyuelos al mirarlo y la ridícula suavidad de su voz al hablar con su hijo, demasiado diminuto como para oírlo. Louis se enfundó una enorme camiseta verde, de Harry a decir verdad, que le colgaba hasta los muslos, y se quedó dormido en un nido de mantas y sábanas.

 

La cuarta vez que despertó fue horrible.

Louis se incorporó en la cama ahogando un grito, con las manos apretándose el pecho, del que surgía un dolor penetrante e insoportable, como si le estuvieran clavando un cuchillo de sierra. Intentó respirar hondo, mirar a su alrededor, pero estaba demasiado oscuro. Se inclinó hacia delante y gimió, atenazado por el sufrimiento, y tardó un buen rato en poder respirar hondo.

_El bebé. El bebé podría estar en peligro._

Louis tanteó a su alrededor.

“Harry” llamó en voz alta, desesperado por despertarlo. “¡Harry!”

Sus dedos encontraron el interruptor de la luz, y Louis jadeó. La cama estaba vacía.

Miró el despertador en su mesita de noche; pasaban de las dos y media de la mañana y el dolor estaba volviendo, como una ola implacable que se llevaba cualquier otra sensación por delante. Le estaban arrancando algo, con unas pinzas invisibles que estaban al rojo vivo, y algo de hielo le estaba desagarrando el cuello. Se llevó las manos a la marca de su alfa en su propia piel.

“Harry” se preguntó si estaría gritando. Necesitaba un teléfono, necesitaba un hospital, necesitaba a Harry a su lado, necesitaba que parase el dolor, _dios_ , el dolor. Necesitaba saber que su bebé estaba bien.

Esta vez oyó una melodía lejana mientras se retorcía. Lo reconoció al cabo de unos segundos; era su móvil. Lo cogió con una mano trémula.

“Harry” suplicó al aparato, con una mano todavía en el pecho, apretando una herida invisible.

“Louis” Era Zayn. Y estaba llorando.

“Me duele. Me duele mucho, dónde está Harry, necesito…”

“Lou, respira hondo. Estamos de camino, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a llevarte con él.”

“¿Qué está pasando?” los sollozos le dolían. Le dolía respirar. Le dolía todo. “¿A dónde me vais a llevar? ¿Dónde está Harry, por qué… por qué me duele…?” paró para respirar, y tuvo que concentrarse para no gritar otra vez. Oyó varias voces al otro lado del aparato mientras se encogía con agonía, y enseguida volvió la voz de Zayn.

“Sigue respirando. No dejes de respirar, Lou, por favor, no te desmayes, quédate conmigo. Escucha mi voz, concéntrate en mí”

“No puedo” masculló entre dientes, frustrado. Ni siquiera veía nada; las lágrimas lo nublaban todo y tenía un nudo en la garganta. “¿Qué le ha pasado a Harry? ¿Dónde está?”

Zayn tardó varios segundos en responder.

“En el hospital”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Se está acabando! Quedan, según cómo vayan quedando, dos o tres capítulos... o eso creo. He ido sobre la marcha todo el tiempo y así acabaré, así que no puedo hacer promesas.  
> No puedo creer que tanta gente me haya leído y me haya animado a seguir con comentarios, kudos o simplemente leyéndome... De verdad que no tengo palabras. Nunca habría imaginado esto cuando empecé a escribirlo :')  
> Para quien no lo sepa, donde estoy pensando el ambientar la siguiente fic es aquí: http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Purge pero no me acabo de atrever... decidme qué opináis o.o  
> De nuevo, gracias. Si estás leyendo esto, simplemente gracias xxx

Louis todavía estaba sollozando de dolor cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. Bajó a tumbos las escaleras, aferrado al pasamanos; no confiaba en sus propias piernas. Abrió la puerta tragándose un gemido, pero no era Harry quien estaba en el umbral. Ni tampoco Zayn.

Era un alfa enorme, alto y de hombros anchos, con la cabeza rasurada y la tez rosada y bulbosa, rematada en enormes gafas de sol que le daban un aspecto amenazante. Estaba trajeado y llevaba un grueso maletín de cuero negro.

“Estoy buscando al omega de Harry Styles” su voz era profunda y rasposa; el omega dentro de él quería hacerse una bola en un rincón y llamar a su alfa. Louis tragó saliva. Se llevó una mano al pecho, notando una nueva punzada.

“S-Soy yo” consiguió tartamudear, sintiéndose palidecer. Pero el hombre le tendió el maletín y se marchó sin más, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Louis se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta, todavía sosteniendo el maletín, que era más pesado de lo que parecía. Oyó el motor de un coche, el  ruido se desvaneció poco a poco, y luego, nada. La oscuridad, el frío. El dolor.

Louis cerró la puerta de nuevo y se acurrucó allí mismo, en el suelo. Necesitaba que dejase de dolerle el pecho, que parase ese frío atroz en la marca de su cuello. Necesitaba entender qué estaba pasando, y por encima de todo necesitaba a Harry, la respiración suave de su alfa y el olor tranquilizador de su pecho. Notaba el peso de su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo, y el tacto suave y frío del cuero del maletín. Lo abrió con dedos temblorosos; estaba repleto de billetes. El omega parpadeó, más desconcertado que nunca, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en nada el dolor lo golpeó otra vez; se hizo una bola, gimiendo en agonía, y un sonido agudo se escapó de entre sus labios sin su permiso. Intentó coger aire, pero al soltarlo produjo el mismo sonido, y las lágrimas se deslizaron de nuevo por sus mejillas. Su omega llamaba a Harry, desesperado, y no lo encontraba.

Siguió llamándolo un buen rato, hasta que nubes negras le cerraron la visión y la oscuridad se lo tragó.

 

 

Despertó en un coche en movimiento. El dolor en su pecho seguía ahí; respiró hondo, y una cuchillada invisible le hizo dar un respingo.

“Ya vamos, Lou. Ya estamos llegando”

Era la voz de Zayn. Parpadeó, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado en los asientos traseros. Su mejor amigo estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, y lo miraba con los ojos hinchados llenos de ansiedad mientras Liam conducía con rapidez.

“Harry” croó con esfuerzo; notaba el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca.

“Ya vamos, Lou” dijo Liam en voz alta.

“¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ha pasado, está bien?” se levantó con cuidado. “Me duele mucho. Me duele el pecho, tengo frío dentro. Tengo frío en la marca de Harry, Li, estoy…”

“Tranquilo. Tranquilízate, necesito que respires hondo, ¿vale? Pase lo que pase, tienes que respirar hondo”

“Dime qué le ha pasado a Harry. Un hombre… había un hombre que me ha dado…”

“Lou, Harry está en el hospital, pero se va a poner bien, ¿vale? Vamos a llevarte con él, tienes que tranquilizarte. No es bueno para el bebé”

“¿Ha tenido un accidente? ¿Por qué…?”

Liam evitó su mirada en el retrovisor, centrándose en la carretera.

“Será mejor que te lo cuente él.”

 

Dos enfermeras se lanzaron sobre él en cuanto entró en el hospital franqueado por Liam y Zayn. Las dos eran omegas, y las dos parecían hondamente preocupadas por hacer que se sentara, bebiera algo amargo y caliente y respirara hondo mientras contaban en voz alta para él.

Louis se perdió en un torbellino de halógenos y batas blancas, oyendo la voz de Liam y notando las diminutas manos de Zayn en las suyas. Pero nadie respondía cuando preguntaba por Harry, y se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Dio un salto cuando una de las enfermeras tocó la marca de su cuello, y empezó a sollozar otra vez al notar el horrible frío trepar dentro de él.

“Quiero ver a mi alfa” suplicó por enésima vez, y la enfermera que tenía más cerca le sonrió con tristeza.

“Ya lo sé, cariño. Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos. ¿De cuánto estás? ¿Seis semanas?”

“S-siete”

“Vale. No quiero darte calmantes, pero si no te pones mejor en diez minutos te daré uno muy suave, ¿de acuerdo? No le hará daño al bebé.”

“Me duele” susurró “Me duele mucho. Me duele el pecho y l-la mordida de mi alfa también me duele, el bebé…”

“No” la enfermera sacudió la cabeza. Tenía el pelo rizado y muy rubio recogido en una pulcra coleta, y sus ojos grises era amables. “El bebé está bien. Es tu lazo lo que hace que te duela tanto, pero el bebé está perfectamente.”

“¿El l-lazo?”

“Estás sufriendo dolor físico porque tu alfa sufre heridas físicas. Pasará pronto, y cuando se recupere por completo desaparecerá.”

“¿Harry está herido?” preguntó, y lo invadió el pánico. “¿Por qué nadie me dice nada? ¿Por qué no me p-pueden decir qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar con él ahora?”

La enfermera negó con la cabeza con calma.

“No estamos autorizadas” dijo con tristeza “Pero está bien, ¿de acuerdo? Va a salir adelante, y tiene muchas ganas de verte. Tu nombre es lo único que ha dicho desde que ha entrado.”

Pero Louis olía a quemado. Había algo en los movimientos rápidos de la enfermera que lo inquietaba.

“Dime por qué no puedo verlo ahora” dijo en voz alta, con la voz más firme. Ella dudó.

“Está en el quirófano” admitió despacio.

Al final, sí que le dieron los calmantes.

 

 

“Vamos. Vamos, Lou, puedes hacerlo.”

Abrió los ojos despacio, y se encontró en una habitación demasiado blanca, con demasiada luz. Zayn estaba inclinado sobre él con la preocupación plasmada en sus bonitos rasgos.

“Hola” susurró, aliviado. Louis gimió; le dolía la cabeza y sus pensamientos se emborronaban unos con otros. Tenía la boca seca y las piernas agarrotadas, pero al menos ya no le dolía el pecho. Al menos, no tanto.

“¿Dónde estoy?”

“En el hospital todavía. Ya es por la mañana”

“¿Y Harry?”

“En… otra habitación”

“Esto es una pesadilla” se quejó, frotándose el rostro con las manos. Zayn bajó la mirada.

“No digas es…”

“¿Estás aquí para decirme algo?” lo interrumpió con acidez “¿O sólo para evitar contestar a ninguna de mis preguntas? Si es para eso, puedes irte.”

Zayn apretó los labios, pero no se movió.

“Harry quería contártelo él. Pero va a ser mejor que no. Tenemos… teníamos miedo de cómo vas a tomártelo…”

“Habla” lo interrumpió, frustrado. Zayn respiró hondo.

“Lou, tienes que pensar en el bebé, ¿de acuerdo? En tu estado no puedes llevarte disg…”

“Cada minuto que pasa” espetó “y que nadie me dice nada, mi disgusto aumenta. ¿Quieres darme una explicación, por favor?”

“El hombre que te dio el maletín. El maletín lleno de dinero…”

Asintió con sequedad.

“Era el pago. Harry… Harry fue a una pelea anoche. De boxeo.”

Ahora sí que se le cortó la respiración.

“¿Él hizo qué?”

“Era un negocio. Harry tenía que aguantar dos asaltos en el ring, le pagaban… le pagaban todo eso.”

Louis ya casi hiperventilaba. Se frotó el vientre con incredulidad, negando con la cabeza.

“¿Él… qué le…?”

“Liam fue con él para detener el combate antes de que sufriera heridas graves. No se arriesgó demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca estuvo en verdadero peligro. No podía arriesgarse a dejaros desprotegidos.”

Louis no oía nada de eso. Oía un ensordecedor pitido que llenaba sus oídos, y nada más.

“Fue” jadeó “¿Fue a un… a un combate de boxeo? ¿Por dinero?”

Estaba demasiado mareado; se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada mientras en su cabeza encajaba una pieza tras otra con esfuerzo, en un remolino caótico.

“Harry” consiguió mascullar “¿Qué… qué le hicieron? ¿Por qué le operaron?”

Zayn se mordía el labio inferior.

“Tiene dos costillas rotas. Una le perforó el pulmón, pero no es grave. Tiene magulladuras y contusiones, pero los médicos dicen que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Y está consciente. Y quiere verte”

“Quiero ir” Louis casi se lanzó fuera de la cama; su amigo tuvo que sostenerlo para que no cayera al suelo.

“Eh, cuidado, cuidado.”

“Quiero…”

“Ya lo sé, Lou, pero te has tomado un calmante, has pasado muchas horas, y tiene que verte un médico”

“Tengo que ver a Harry” insistió entre dientes, pero Zayn negó con la cabeza.

“Primero, el médico. Quédate quiero, por favor. ¿Por el bebé?”

"Quiero..." 

 "Ya lo sé. Escúchame por una vez, Louis, por favor. Harry me matará si te haces daño”

Frunció el ceño.

“¿Dónde está? ¿Sabes la habitación?”

“Sí, pero no te voy a llevar hasta que no te tranquilices. ¿Quieres una silla de ruedas?”

“Quiero a Harry” gimió. “Ahora, Zee. Por favor. Mi omega me está matando. Me duele el pecho. Necesito ir con él…”

Él suspiró.

“Tengo que hablar con Liam” dijo en voz baja “Está con él. Ninguno de vosotros puede ponerse demasiado nervioso.”

“Te juro por dios que si no me llevas con él ahora m…”

“Li” le susurró él al teléfono, ignorándolo “está despierto.”

 

 

Harry estaba tumbado sobre una camilla, sin camiseta y con un enorme y abultado vendaje cubriéndole el costado derecho. Tenía un ojo morado y todavía ligeramente hinchado, el labio partido y varios moretones en los hombros. Y sonrió con agotamiento en cuanto lo vio.

“Lou”

“Haz” ni siquiera sabía que estaba llorando hasta que se paró delante de su cama, sin saber muy bien si podía tocarlo. Pero Harry abrió los brazos para él, y estaba acurrucándose contra su costado sano antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. Respiró su olor en su cuello, todavía llorando, sin oír ni una de las palabras tranquilizadores que él susurraba en su oído. Los calmantes en su cuerpo todavía hacían complicado tener cualquier pensamiento claro, pero su omega martilleaba en su pecho, incansable, como un segundo corazón.

“Sh…” Harry frotaba círculos en su espalda, con los labios todavía en su pelo. “Lou. Lou, respira hondo, por favor. Necesito que cojas aire despacio, pequeño. Conmigo. Con calma.”

Arrastraba las palabras y su voz sonaba gastada, pero al oírla cada fibra de su cuerpo se relajaba, músculo a músculo. Su olor penetraba en él despacio cada vez que inspiraba, como un suave recordatorio de que todo iba bien. El pánico desaparecía despacio, era capaz de respirar despacio, y su corazón latía blandamente, al compás del de Harry.

Pero a medida que se tranquilizaba su omega, su parte racional se despertaba de nuevo. Y estaba enfadada.

Harry lo notó enseguida; sus brazos se aflojaron un poco, y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada con delicadeza.

“Lo siento” susurró. Louis ni siquiera sabía qué decir, por dónde empezar. Lo miró; se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver de cerca la piel magullada de su alfa, su ojo hinchado, la perfecta blancura de su mandíbula marcada por los golpes, su labio herido. Tenía que luchar constantemente contra su omega, que quería besar sus heridas y cuidar de él, ofendido por el hecho de que un extraño se hubiera ocupado de su alfa y no él. Pero su enfado se abrió camino.

“Harry, dime qué has hecho”

Él desvió la mirada. Tardó en responder.

“He pagado la cesión del contrato” susurró. “Y… me ha sobrado un poco.”

“Me prometiste que no te pondrías en peligro. Me lo prometiste, Harr…”

“No me puse en peligro” dijo él con rapidez “Liam estaba allí. Nunca habría dejado que me pasara nada, Lou, ése era el trato.”

Louis no se movió ni un ápice.

“El trato era no contarme que ibas a un combate de boxeo a jugarte la vida” dijo despacio, con frialdad.

“No podía preocuparte. Lou, estás…”

“No” lo interrumpió, en voz alta. El enfado crecía poco a poco en su interior “Estoy harto de que todo el mundo use al bebé como excusa. Soy un ser humano, Harry. Antes de ser un omega y del embarazo, tengo sentimientos. Y mi alfa me ha mentido y se ha puesto en peligro sin contármelo, sin consultarme nada y sin preocuparse de mi opinión, y tengo derecho a estar enfadado. Me lo he ganado a pulso.”

Contra todo pronóstico, Harry apretó los labios heridos. Y asintió.

“Lo siento” susurró de nuevo “Siento haberte mentido. Siento no habértelo consultado. Siento… siento haberte ocultado las cosas y haber cargado con todo sin contártelo. Lo siento, de verdad. Sabes que no eres sólo mi omega, Lou. Eres el amor de mi vida, y mi mejor amigo, y llevas dentro a mi hijo. Eres la persona que más me importa en el mundo, y mentirte fue lo más difícil que he hecho nunca. Pero tenía que protegerte, Lou. Por encima de cualquier cosa. Aunque… aunque me odiaras el resto de tu vida, no tenía otra opción.”

Louis negó con la cabeza.

“Lo sé” cedió, frustrado “Ya lo sé, Haz, yo… te entiendo, pero… no puedes… qué hubiera pasado si…”

Harry le limpió las lágrimas con calma.

“Liam no habría dejado que…”

“Liam no es mago” espetó “Podrías haberte llevado un golpe en la cabeza, podría haberte roto el cuello o… no todo lo que parece inofensivo lo es. Y en una pelea, menos. Y si te hubiera… dios, si te hubiera… me dolía tanto el pecho, Haz. Y la mordida. Tenía tanto frío…"

Su alfa lo escuchaba con los ojos verdes llenos de tristeza.

“Te juro que no volveré a mentirte” susurró, serio “Ni a ocultarte nada. Te juro que moriré antes que engañarte.”

Asintió; tenía un nudo en la garganta demasiado grande como para hablar. Lo besó con sumo cuidado, intentando no lastimarlo, pero Harry no se apartó; lo besó en los labios y en las mejillas, y en los párpados y en la punta de la nariz. Cuando tiró de él un poco más hacia abajo, lo entendió al instante. Harry hundió el rostro en su cuello y respiró hondo varias veces antes de besar su mordida. Louis hundió los dedos en su pelo y dejó que lamiera la herida a medio cicatrizar, notando la suave corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo de arriba abajo. Se le cerraron los ojos y soltó un suave suspiro, vencido por la sensación de seguridad y felicidad absoluta que lo llenaba por dentro. Su alfa estaba allí, sólido, cálido, real, cuidado de él.

“Ya” consiguió balbucear al cabo de un rato “¿Ya has pagado a… a la Colina?”

Lo notó asentir.

“Tengo los papeles” murmuró, pero parecía triste; se separó de él, y Harry bajó la mirada “Tengo… una especie de certificado de que… de que me perteneces”

Louis casi se echó a reír. Después de casi haber perdido a su bebé, de haber sido vendido por sus propios padres y de haberse arriesgado a perder a su alfa, Harry se avergonzaba de que el mundo todavía tratara a los omegas como objetos. Tenía al mejor alfa del universo.

“Me dieron un maletín” dijo al cabo de unos segundos, despacio. “Un alfa enorme…”

“Es la otra parte” Harry suspiró “Lou, ¿podemos… podemos hablar de esto más tarde? ¿Cuándo tú no estés al borde de un ataque de pánico y yo no esté lleno de anestesias y calmantes?”

Asintió; se tumbó a su lado con cuidado de no tocar en ninguna herida, y dejó que lo rodeara con un brazo. Su teléfono empezó a sonar con estridencia, pero no podía moverse. Su cuerpo no respondía. No fue hasta la tercera vez que empezó a sonar que Harry suspiró, medio dormido.

“Coge… coge el teléfono, Lou. O rómpelo. Haz que se calle”

Sonrió levemente, estirándose para cogerlo de su bolsillo, pero la sonrisa se apagó en su rostro al mirar la pantalla.

“¿Quién es?” la voz de Harry sonaba como si ya se hubiera dormido.

“Es…” tragó saliva “Es mi padre.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. Vuestros comentarios me dan la vida, me dedico a leerlos una y otra vez antes de escribir el siguiente capítulo... es la cosa que más me motiva del mundo :)  
> Besos! xxx

Harry abrió los ojos con brusquedad.

“No cojas” dijo rápidamente. Louis dudó.

“No me han llamado nunca. Ninguno de los dos”

“No cojas”

Él tragó saliva. Miró el teléfono sonando en su mano.

“Lou”

Cedió. Dejó el teléfono en la mesita auxiliar y se acurrucó de nuevo contra él, respirando hondo. El olor de Harry lo envolvía de nuevo, seguro y agradable, y era fácil dejarse ir, acunado por su suave respiración...

 

Harry llamó a una enfermera para descubrir con disgusto que todavía no podía beber. Después de conseguir que le diera unas cucharaditas de hielo picado, enternecida por la visión de Louis acurrucado en su cama.

“No me digas que tiene que irse” susurró, desesperado, pero la enfermera sonrió.

“Puede quedarse. A veces son de más ayuda que nosotros. ¿Él necesitará algo?”

Negó con la cabeza. La mirada de la mujer se enterneció al ver su vientre hinchado.

“Enhorabuena” susurró mientras le ajustaba el gotero. Harry sonrió sin darse cuenta.

“Gracias”

“¿Es el primero?”

Asintió. La sonrisa de la enfermera se hizo divertida.

“Buena suerte con los antojos…”

Harry entrecerró los ojos, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se abrió camino en su rostro.

 

 

Despertó varias horas más tarde con su omega todavía en brazos. Y un dolor punzante en las costillas heridas. Y un estridente sonido taladrándole la sien. Alargó una mano hacia el teléfono de Louis, y se hizo daño al soltar el aire con brusquedad.

“Haz” Louis estaba despierto, y lo miraba con los ojos azules muy abiertos, preocupados. Su omega parecía más pequeño y vulnerable que nunca, pero todavía podía hacerlo olvidar cualquier otra cosa con sólo mirarlo.

“Yo contesto” le dijo en voz baja, y él asintió. Harry respiró hondo varias veces antes de descolgar.

“¿Diga?”

“Dónde está. Hijo de puta, dónde está mi hijo, da la cara por l...”

Harry se esforzó por contener la calma. Se lo debía a Louis, acurrucado a su lado con una mano sobre el vientre. Su padre gritaba tanto que estaba seguro de que él también lo oía.

“Louis está bien” dijo con tranquilidad “Desde que no lo van a subastar a un montón de alfas babosos, está mucho mejor”

“Maldito bastardo, tú no tenías ningún derecho... de dónde has sacado el jodido dinero, hijo de puta,  muerto de hambre, no has tenido un puto duro en tu vida y ahora de repente compras derechos de contratos y destrozas vidas ajenas como si f...”

“No he destrozado la vida de nadie, señor” su voz temblaba de furia, pero se contuvo con esfuerzo. Louis gimió casi inaudiblemente, notando la posesividad, el instinto de protección que manaba del pecho de su alfa. “He pagado por un contrato para proteger a la persona que amo.”

“No sabes lo que has hecho, hijo de puta. Esto no se ha acabado. Voy a destruirte, voy... Tú no tienes ningún derecho de posesión sobre mi hijo, ningún juez te dará la...”

“Señor” lo interrumpió “Soy abogado. Le garantizo que cualquier juez me dará el poder sobre él. No es su hijo. Es _mi_ omega.”

“Tú no me vas a joder la vida, niñato. Tú no sabes... Sólo espera. Vas a ver lo que le pasa a la gente como tú. Vas a ver quién se queda con Louis y con ese parásito vuestro.”

Louis rompió a llorar sin hacer ruido, con una mano sobre su vientre y otra aferrada en un puño a la bata abierta que cubría el pecho de Harry.

Harry colgó y dejó caer el teléfono.

“No” susurró, desesperado, intentando secarle las lágrimas que le desbordaban los ojos azules. Su omega se deshacía en sollozos histéricos bajo sus dedos, y no podía soportarlo. “No, Lou. No hagas ni caso. No te va a tocar, no le van a hacer daño al bebé, no pueden. No pueden, cariño. Estás a salvo, no llores”

Siguió murmurando en su oído hasta que su respiración se calmó un poco. Louis inhaló con tristeza.

“Es mi padre” su voz sonaba agotada y sin aliento “Es mi padre, Harry”

“Ya lo sé” lo acercó hacia su pecho y él se acurrucó contra él al instante, agradecido.

“Le llamó p-parásito. A nuestro bebé.”

“No pienses en eso, pequeño, no merece la pena.”

Louis negó con la cabeza.

“Ni siquiera le importo” dijo con cansancio, sorbiendo por la nariz. “Sólo quiere cobrar. Lo único que le importa es que ya no le pagarán por mí. Soy un fondo de ahorro, Haz. Soy una inversión”

Harry tenía náuseas.

“Ni se te ocurra pensar algo así” advirtió “Nunca, ¿me oyes? No eres una inversión. No eres dinero. Eres una persona, una muy importante.”

Louis asintió, pero no había luz en sus ojos.

“Te amo” susurró. Harry se estiró para besarlo en la punta de la nariz, ignorando el dolor punzante de sus costillas.

“Y yo a ti.” Deslizó los dedos por la ligera curva de su vientre, y su omega sonrió y se dejó, lánguido bajo sus manos. Louis se dejó acariciar, cerrando los ojos despacio y casi ronroneando bajo su tacto.

“Haz…”

“¿Hm?”

“Me duele…” notaba la sonrisa en su voz.

“¿Qué te duele, cariño?”

“La mordida” Louis frotó el rostro contra su hombro antes de moverse para quedar más arriba en la cama. “La mordida me molesta…”

Harry sonrió despacio.

“Ven” lo ayudó a tumbarse a su lado y volvió a lamer la herida ya casi curada. Louis suspiró, feliz, y le pasó los dedos por el pelo con calma. En el fondo, sabía que no era un capricho; no había nada que tranquilizara más a un omega que su alfa lamiendo su mordida. Y tenía que tranquilizar a Louis, fuera como fuera. Sentía el tirón de la tensión en su propio pecho.

“Tienes que recuperarte pronto, Harry. No soporto verte herido.” La voz de Louis sonaba casi adormilada, pero Harry sabía que estaba más que despierto.

Asintió, hundiendo el rostro en su piel y respirando hondo. Nunca quedaría totalmente satisfecho del olor de Louis, pensó con reverencia. Nunca debería dejar de fascinarle el aroma cálido y dulce de su cuello, que le erizaba la piel y lo incendiaba por dentro cada vez que respiraba. Harry no podía dejar de pensar en lo irónico que era, a pesar de todo. Él era el alfa y Louis era el omega, pequeño y sumiso y vulnerable, pero con un roce de sus manos diminutas, con un puchero de sus labios finos, podría dominarlo cuando quisiera. Sólo con aspirar el olor de su pelo y notar su cuerpo entre los brazos, Harry sabía que no podría negarle nada. Se derretía cada vez que veía sus ojos azules, sus pestañas largas y espesas.

“Te necesito al cien por cien” insistió él, ajeno a sus pensamientos. “Voy a echar un bebé al mundo dentro de seis meses. Y necesito a mi alfa grande y fuerte y enfadado con todo el que me mire”

Rió entre dientes.

“Voy a estar bien” lo tranquilizó “Las costillas estarán perfectas en menos de dos meses. Los alfas curamos muy rápido”

“Eso espero” Louis hizo un puchero. “Haz, todavía estoy enfadado. Lo único que pasa es que estoy demasiado aliviado como para que se me note. Pero…”

“Lo sé”

Louis le apartó un mechón de pelo de delante de los ojos.

“Sé que sólo querías protegernos” dijo en voz baja. Harry tragó saliva y lo dejó seguir; sabía que no había acabado. “Sé que harías cualquier cosa para cuidar de mí. Es por eso por lo que tengo miedo.”

Frunció el ceño.

“¿Por qué tienes miedo?”

“Por mi padre”

Tragó saliva.

“No te preocupes por tu padre, Lou. No…”

“No me preocupo por mi padre. Me preocupo por ti. No quiero que vayas… que vayas a mi casa sin decirme nada. No quiero que vayas sin mí.”

“No, te lo prometo”

“A partir de ahora lo que hagamos lo haremos juntos”

Asintió.

“Somos un equipo”

Louis tocó su nariz con la suya.

“Siempre lo hemos sido” susurró “Este bebé no lo he hecho yo solo”

Harry sonrió, radiante.

 

 

Tardaron cuatro días en poder irse del hospital. Louis ni siquiera consideró la posibilidad de irse a dormir a casa, y a decir verdad, Harry tampoco habría sido capaz de dejarlo ir. Liam y Zayn los acompañaron casi todos los días, Zayn hablando con Louis horas y horas mientras Liam ayudaba a Harry a hacer los pequeños ejercicios que le ordenaba el médico.

En cuanto entraron en casa y Harry respiró el familiar aroma de su hogar con una sonrisa, Louis se volvió hacia él para ayudarle a quitarse el abrigo sin lastimarse.

“Quiero que Liam y Zayn sean los padrinos del bebé” dijo en voz baja, casi con timidez. Harry lo obsequió con una cálida sonrisa.

“Ni siquiera lo dudes”

 

Los días pasaron, perezosos, mientras Louis explotaba sus escasísimas habilidades en la cocina para evitarle cualquier ejercicio. Harry gemía en el sofá para que le dejara hacer _algo_ , cualquier cosa, pero Louis era implacable. Luchaba contra el cansancio de su propio embarazo, vomitaba todas las mañanas, sudoroso y malhumorado, pero resurgía como el ave fénix antes de que Harry pudiera acudir en su ayuda. Quemaba arroz, desintegraba pasta y tostaba cualquier frito, pero insistía en intentarlo y mejoraba poco a poco, consiguiendo platos cada vez más aceptables bajo la mirada apreciativa de su alfa. Le ayudaba a hacer los ejercicios para ayudar a curar a sus costillas y miraba con desconfianza los papeles que le traían sus compañeros del trabajo, y Harry no podía contener la risa cuando le quitaba de delante las capetas y se sentaba en su regazo con una sonrisa traviesa para distraerlo a base de besos.

Para cuando tuvieron la cita del médico de los tres meses de embarazo, Harry estaba completamente convencido de que tenía al mejor omega del mundo.

Louis se retorcía en el asiento del copiloto, impaciente, y Harry se mordía el labio inferior mientras conducía. Acababan de tener la primera discusión del embarazo, y todavía tenía las mejillas enrojecidas.

Harry, por supuesto, quería esperar al nacimiento para saber el sexo del bebé. Louis, por supuesto, quería saberlo cuanto antes. Una vez más, por supuesto, Harry había cedido ante su omega.

Y ahora Louis vibraba en su asiento, sonriente, con una mano sobre su vientre cada día un poquito más protuberante y otra buscando la suya. Harry no quería apartar los ojos de la carretera, pero se le iban detrás del brillo de sus ojos, de las diminutas arrugas que se formaban alrededor de sus ojos de tanto sonreír.

“¿Qué?” le preguntó él, divertido, la séptima vez que se giró para mirarlo. Sacudió la cabeza.

“Estás hermoso”

Louis bajó la mirada con coquetería, pero el suave rubor que cubrió sus mejillas hizo que valiera la pena.

 

Salieron del médico con un Louis prácticamente hiperactivo y con un Harry demasiado emocionado como para decir nada coherente.

“Una niña” susurraba su omega en su oído, con la voz temblando de emoción. “Una niña. Una niña.”

Llamaron a Liam y Zayn interrumpiéndose el uno al otro y tropezando con las palabras sin parar. Después de escucharlos gritar un buen rato, llamaron a la madre de Harry, que consiguió arrastrarlos para que fueran a cenas con ellos esa noche. Louis se quedó callado al colgar, pero no dijo nada.

“Lou” lo intentó Harry con delicadeza, pero él sacudió la cabeza.

“No insistas” dijo con tristeza “Este es de los mejores momentos de mi vida. No es lo que necesito ahora. Por favor, Haz.”

Cedió. En el fondo, sabía que los padres de Louis eran un tema que no podrían ignorar durante mucho más tiempo; todas las noches, Harry respiraba hondo al meterse en la cama junto a su omega y verlo respirar hondo, con tranquilidad. Y la idea martilleaba en su mente; esa tranquilidad le había costado. _Les_ había costado; y demasiado. La parte más racional de él sabía que no podía echarle nada en cara a Louis por no querer ver a la familia que lo había vendido. Pero las llamadas se sucedían cada pocos días, y su lobo enseñaba los dientes en su pecho cada vez que Louis se encogía ante el sonido de su teléfono. Se acercaba el momento de la verdad.

“Una niña” susurró su omega en la cama esa noche, siendo fácilmente la millonésima vez ese día. Pero Harry sonrió, aunque ya le dolían las mejillas, y se inclinó para besarlo una vez, y otra. Y otra.

“Vamos a tener una…” Louis ya jadeaba bajo su tacto; estaba más sensible a sus caricias cuanto más avanzaba la gestación, y él no podía dejar de deleitarse por ello “Una n…”

No fue capaz de acabar la frase. Harry lo consideró una victoria.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por la espera t.t me quedé bloqueada a mitad del capítulo!  
> Voy a planear cuidadosamente todo el argumento que queda hasta el final antes de escribir nada más, pero intentaré actualizar antes de todas formas... Cuando acabe, me pondre a escribir el de la purga mientras espero a que me venga la inspiración de repente para algo nuevo, o aparezca alguien con ideas que le apetecería leer :)  
> Mil gracias por leer! vuestros comentarios me motivan muchísimo, leo y aprecio un montón todos y cada uno, pueda contestarlos o no :,) Un millón de besos xxx

Cuando Harry despertó, los rayos del sol ya se filtraban por debajo de las cortinas. Louis dormía a su lado, acurrucado sobre sí mismo. Notaba el aroma de su piel, delicioso y suave, y su respiración lenta era lo más relajante que había oído nunca. Se giró con cuidado para no hacerse daño y lo rodeó con un brazo, hundiendo la nariz en el pelo sedoso de su nuca y extendiendo la palma de la mano sobre la ligera redondez de su vientre. Su lobo tarareaba satisfecho en el fondo de su pecho; _cachorro_ , pensaba inconscientemente una y otra vez.

Harry cerró los ojos, sonriendo. Su omega dormía desnudo y sin preocupaciones a su lado, y su cuello olía sano y reconfortante, y su bebé crecía rápido en su interior, desafiando las diminutas dimensiones del cuerpo de Louis. Su bebé. Su _hija_.

Fue consciente de repente de la sonrisa idiota que le atravesaba la cara, pero ya no podía pararla. Su mente estaba llena de risas de bebé, de biberones, de carritos diminutos y de mantas suaves para envolver a su niña, de una mecedora de madera pulida, de _Louis_ en la mecedora con su bebé en brazos...

Iban a necesitar casi todo el dinero que había sobrado de cancelar el contrato. Y a Harry no podría importarle menos. ¿Qué era el dinero en comparación con el asombroso milagro bajo la palma de su mano? Trabajaría de nuevo. Trabajaría más. Trabajaría lo que hiciera falta.

Sus pensamientos se ensombrecieron despacio al ver el teléfono sobre la mesita de Louis. Había gente que sí ponía precio a ese milagro. Había gente capaz de ponerle precio a todo; gente demasiado cercana.

No le había dejado a Louis coger ni una sola de las llamadas de su padre. Él tampoco había respondido a ninguna más, pero el tema seguía flotando entre ellos, translúcido, emborronando la alegría en la que vivían. Harry casi sacudió la cabeza, disgustado. Estaba harto de Louis siendo miserable por culpa del dinero. Estaba harto de gente intentando _vender_ a Louis. Estaba harto de gente insistiendo en que Louis le pertenecía.

Miró el reloj de su propia mesita. Eran las nueve y media; se levantó, agradeciendo distraídamente que Louis no se hubiese levantado temprano con náuseas, y lo cubrió mejor con las mantas antes de salir de la habitación.

Empezaba a prepararle el desayuno cuando oyó la melodía que había llegado a odiar. Apagó la cocina y se apresuró al dormitorio, donde un Louis ya despierto y con cara de preocupación sostenía su teléfono sentado en la cama.

“Haz...”

“Yo contesto” lo interrumpió con suavidad, besándolo en la sien. Louis le dejó coger el teléfono, pero se acurrucó contra su costado sano para oír lo que decían. Harry respiró hondo varias veces antes de descolgar.

“Quiero que deje de llamar” advirtió antes de que pudiera decir nada “Voy a llamar a la policía y voy a cambiar este número. Pero me da igual. Quiero que deje de...”

“Harry”

No era el padre de Louis. Era su madre, y estaba llorando.

“¿S-Señora T...?”

“No tengo mucho tiempo. Necesito que me traigas los papeles de Louis. Lo necesito todo. No has cobrado el cheque.”

Harry parpadeó, demasiado confundido como para reaccionar.

“N-No lo necesité” balbuceó al final, pero ella ya estaba empezando a hablar otra vez.

“Necesito los papeles de vuelta. No los encuentra y está empezando a sospechar de mí. Por favor, Harry. Los n...”

“S-Se los llevaré” los dedos de Louis se aferraban a él con fuerza. “No se preocupe. Se los llevaré, tranquilícese, por favor. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Su marido...?”

“Mi marido no puede enterarse de que os ayudé” le ponía nervioso la absoluta desesperación de su voz, su respiración agitada y sus tartamudeos. “Por favor, Harry, prométeme...”

“Su marido ha amenazado a Louis muchas veces. Y si la ha amenazado a usted también, debería...”

“No, no. No es eso de lo que quiero hablar. Necesito los papeles, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana se marcha a las ocho y no vuelve hasta las doce y media. Necesito...”

“Los papeles” Harry se frotó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos “Sí, lo tengo. Se los llevaré.”

“Gracias. Gracias. ¿Cómo está Louis?”  
Lo miró. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y asustados, las manos todavía atenazando el antebrazo de su alfa, pero había determinación en su rostro cuando asintió.

“Muy bien” tenía la boca seca. “Vamos... vamos a tener una niña”

“Una niña” había tanta emoción en su voz que Harry se preguntó si estaría llorando. “Una niña. Cielo santo”

“Sí” su voz se vio reducida a un susurro. “Le... le llevaré los papeles mañana. Se lo prometo”

“Gracias, Harry.”

“No hay de qué”

Ni siquiera tuvo que mirar a su omega después de colgar para saber lo que diría. Abrió la boca para hablar.

“Voy a ir, Haz”

La cerró. Respiró hondo.

“Intentaron venderte. Estás de tres meses, y yo no podría defenderte...”

“Puedes hablar y razonar todo el día y toda la noche, pero voy a ir.”

“Lou”

“Harry” lo miró, pequeño y resuelto a su lado, con la piel dorada y la marca violácea en su cuello. “No lo entiendes. Ni siquiera va a estar mi padre, ella... parecía asustada, y si le está hac...”

“Precisamente porque parecía asustada” replicó con calma “No quiero que vayas.”

“No hay riesgo”

“Pero no quieres que vaya yo solo, aunque sea un alfa”

“Estás herido. Y ésa no es la cuestión, Harry. Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas?”

Harry cerró los ojos.

“No te quiero-” empezó con dificultad “No te quiero cerca de esa casa. Da igual lo demás”

“Es mi madre, Haz”

“Y tú eres mi omega. Y ésta es nuestra hija”

“No pasará nada.”

“No quiero arriesgarme. Y si es una trampa, o...”

“Iré contigo. Sólo va a estar mi madre, por el amor de dios, esto no es una película y nosotros no somos espías. No hay riesgo”

Dudó.

“Por favor” susurró él, alzando las manos diminutas para rodear su rostro. Hizo un puchero con los labios. “Por favor. Si alguien se pone nervioso, si hay algo que no te guste, daremos la vuelta. Nos iremos cuando tú decidas.”

Alzó las cejas.

“¿Me obedecerías?”

“Claro que sí” Louis soltó un resoplido “Eres mi alfa, no puedo desobedecerte si usas la voz...”

Hundió el rostro en su hombro, ya derrotado.

“Nunca la he usado” susurró; era cierto, pero Louis sólo soltó una risita.

“No, porque mi alfa es un cachorrito adorable y gigantesco. Pero eso no significa que no te obedezca si hace falta”

Harry gruñó juguetonamente, acercándose más a su mordida.

“Este cachorrito te ha marcado”

Louis sólo lo empujó con cariño para besarlo en los labios.

“Sí” susurró, sonriente “Doy gracias todos los días por ello”

Harry intentó no devolverle la sonrisa; intentó poner una cara seria y decir que aun así, aun así seguía siendo muy peligroso, pero Louis olía muy bien y su risa cantarina le daba la vida.

“Joder, eres increíble” susurró casi sin darse cuenta. Louis sólo sonrió más; respiró hondo.

“¿Entonces...?” lo miró casi con timidez, a través de sus pestañas espesas. Harry se notó flaquear las rodillas, y se rindió.

“Somos un equipo” susurró, y Louis le echó los brazos al cuello con una risita complacida. “Espera” advirtió “Vas a obedecer en todo momento, y si no me gusta algo o te...”  
“Nos iremos” sus labios finos ya lo besaban en la mandíbula, amorosos. “Nos iremos cuando tú digas, Haz. No va a pasar nada, te lo prometo.”

 

 

 

Pero el humor de Louis decayó con rapidez a medida que se acercaba el momento. Por la tarde su ánimo se fue volviendo más callado y taciturno, y por la noche casi no se movió cuando lo besó en el cuello.

“Lou...” suspiró Harry, y él negó con la cabeza con energía.

“Estoy bien. Sólo necesito hacerme a la idea”

“No tienes que ir. No tenemos que ir, Lou, no pasa nada si...”  
“Quiero ir” su omega se mordía el labio inferior. “Es que no sé... no sé qué me voy a encontrar. O sé qué esperar. Es mi madre, ¿entiendes? Yo... habría confiado en ella para cualquier cosa. Para cualquier cosa. Y ahora... ahora ni siquiera sé si me va a saludar”

“No dejaré que te hagan daño” susurró, serio. “No te van a hacer nad...”  
“Haz” Louis se estiró para tocar la punta de su nariz con la suya “Siento que esto ofenda a tu alfa...” le dio unos golpecitos en el pecho antes de continuar “Pero no puedes protegerme de esto. No puedes hacer nada contra el daño que me han hecho mis padres. Y es normal, cariño. Y no tienes que preocuparte. No eres responsable de todo lo malo que me pase.”

Harry tragó saliva; su lobo gruñía, incómodo, pero sabía que tenía razón.

“Lo sé” dijo al final, con la voz ligeramente estrangulada “Lo siento”

“No tienes que sentirlo” Louis lo besó en la comisura de los labios. “Mañana veremos lo que pasa, ¿de acuerdo? Hasta entonces, no merece la pena preocuparse”

Asintió.

“Te quiero” lo besó, lento y suave, y en cuanto se separaron bajó para besar la leve curva que estiraba la camiseta de su omega. Louis le acarició los rizos, distraído.

“Y yo a ti”

 

 

Louis atenazó su mano en cuanto cogieron la salida de su antigua casa. Harry giró la cabeza para mirar a su omega, pálido y con la otra mano sobre su vientre. Se había puesto una camiseta con el cuello bajo para que se le viera bien la mordida. Su lobo enseñó los dientes, pero se contuvo con esfuerzo.

Apagó el motor y rodeó el coche para abrirle la puerta. Sorprendentemente, Louis no protestó cuando le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para ayudarlo a salir del coche; se apretó contra su costado con un gemido casi imperceptible; pero el oído de Harry estaba en sintonía con su pequeño omega, y se le encogió el corazón.

“Louis”

Él negó con la cabeza.

“Vamos” rogó en voz baja, apretando la carpeta con los papeles contra su pecho “Quiero entrar. Quiero ver a mi madre”

Lo besó en la sien con ternura. Tocó el timbre.

“Detrás de mí” dijo en voz baja. Louis obedeció.

 

La madre de Louis estaba pálida, demacrada y claramente agotada, y les abrió la puerta con expresión cansada. Ojalá eso hubiera sido lo peor.

Oyó el respingo de su omega a su lado al ver la marca oscura que le rodeaba el ojo derecho. Harry abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada. La mujer pareció encogerse ligeramente bajo su mirada.

“Hola” dijo en voz baja, llevándose los dedos a la piel amoratada “Tienes que disculpar, me he caído…”

Harry no siguió escuchando. Tenía un pitido insoportable en los oídos, y su lobo se revolvía porque no se movía para proteger a su omega, para sacarlo de allí y ponerlo a salvo. No quería que Louis la viera así. No quería estar allí, no quería estar teniendo esa conversación. No quería a su omega en aquella casa otra vez.

Pero lo escuchó gimotear casi imperceptiblemente, al borde del llanto, y se obligó a relajarse.

“¿Has traído...?” preguntó ella con timidez. Harry asintió a pesar de todo.

“Lou” llamó con suavidad, y su omega salió de detrás de él con la carpeta entre las manos. Madre e hijo se miraron varios segundos en un silencio estupefacto, antes de que la mujer se echara a llorar estrepitosamente. Harry lo protegió con un brazo y lo hizo retroceder un paso, en un movimiento prácticamente instintivo.

“Lo s-siento” susurró la madre. “Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, Louis, lo siento tanto...”

Harry no parpadeó.

“La carpeta, cariño” pidió en un murmullo, y Louis se la tendió. Harry se la dio a la mujer, que todavía se secaba los ojos en un pañuelo.

“Pasad” susurró, echándose hacia un lado. Harry dudó; pero al mirar a Louis tuvo que ceder.

“Gracias”

Llevó a su omega de la mano, manteniéndolo cerca de él. Louis no protestó; se dejó conducir y miró al suelo en todo momento, y a Harry se le partió el alma al ver a su omega tan asustado en su propia casa. Se sentó a su lado, con una mano posesiva en su rodilla que su omega permitió frunciendo los labios. Harry hizo un gesto hacia la carpeta.

“Gracias por todo” dijo en voz baja, a su pesar, y ella esbozó una sonrisa blanda. “Le he metido también el cheque. Puede romperlo.”

Ella asintió.

“¿Estás bien, Harry? Pareces… rígido.”

Tragó saliva con incomodidad.

“La verdad es que me he llevado un golpe en las costillas… no ha sido nada” mintió con suavidad. Ella asintió, y Harry notó la bilis quemándole la garganta. Louis se deshacía en trocitos a su lado, viendo a su madre herida y a su casa ya irreconocible y extraña, y no podía hacer nada. No quería pensar en cómo se había hecho daño, en quién se lo había hecho, y sobre todo no quería pensar en esa persona cerca de su omega.

“Cariño, estás increíble” hablaba con su hijo, y Harry quería dejarles un rato a solas, pero alejarse de Louis en ese momento no era una posibilidad “Tienes brillo en los ojos, corazón. Te sienta muy bien el embarazo”

Louis se sonrojó, pero no sonrió.

“Me siento muy bien” admitió en un susurro. “Pero…”

Ella ya negaba con la cabeza, apesadumbrada.

“No sabes cuánto lo siento, cariño.” susurró, con lágrimas en los ojos otra vez. “No puedes imaginarte… no puedes…”

Louis suspiró, apoyándose en Harry con delicadeza. Se frotaba el vientre distraídamente, y todavía estaba pálido, pero había un brillo de obstinación en su mirada.

“Ya lo sé” dijo con sorprendente tranquilidad “Pero sentirlo no es suficiente. Papá…”

“Tu padre” ella casi se atragantó con las palabras en su prisa por interrumpirlo. “Tu padre está cegado, Louis. No ve las cosas como son, no se da cuenta de lo que…”

“Quería quitarme a mi hija” murmuró él, con tono monótono. “A _nuestra_ hija. Me da igual qué sentido le haya fallado. No voy a perdonarle eso, nunca. Ni a ti tampoco.”

Ella pareció encogerse un poco más. Harry frunció el ceño desde su asiento, sin dejar de vigilar la conversación. Su instinto le decía que había algo raro en los gestos de la madre de Louis, y se le cerró el estómago cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba; lo de sus gestos, lo que había en su mirada no sólo era arrepentimiento o tristeza, era miedo. La madre de Louis les tenía _miedo_.

Su mirada se deslizó por el rostro de la mujer y acabó, inevitablemente, en la piel amoratada que rodeaba su ojo. _No_ , pensó, sintiéndose estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes. _No es de nosotros de quien tiene miedo._

Harry miró la carpeta con los papeles de Louis. Papeles que, supuestamente, nunca habían tenido. Papeles que _tenían_ que volver a casa con  urgencia, que tenían que estar ya, que tenían que volver mientras el padre de Louis no estaba en casa. Miró de nuevo su ojo herido, la postura encogida y hundida de sus hombros. Apretó un poco más la mano en la rodilla de su omega, casi inconscientemente. Quería sacarlo de allí, ya, cuanto antes, costase lo que costase, antes de que Louis atara cabos y...

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, cualquier excusa que le permitiera llevarse a Louis de allí. Pero no llegó a decir nada, porque la luz de los faros de un coche iluminó las ventanas como un flash, y un motor se apagó fuera de la casa. Harry vio la confusión y el terror batirse en los ojos de la madre de Louis, y notó a su omega dar un respingo. Hizo ademán de ponerse en pie, de tirar de Louis y llevárselo lejos, rápido, aunque tuviera que romper una ventana, aunque tuviera que saltar desde el piso de arriba...

Pero estaba bloqueado. Su cuerpo entero estaba totalmente paralizado cuando la puerta de entrada de la casa se abrió con estrépito.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero, disculpadme por tardar tantísimo y sin avisar, tuve una pequeña crisis y me desmotivé mucho... pero ahora estoy aquí y quiero acabar y voy a acabar. Sólo queda otro capítulo! Aunque es posible que haga un pequeño epílogo más adelante... depende del sabor de boca que me deje.  
> En cuanto a este capítulo, lo siento si parece apurado, la verdad es que no tuve demasiado tiempo de retocarlo, pero no quería seguir retrasándolo más! >.

Todos se levantaron a la vez; la figura de su padre se recortó en el umbral antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer o decir nada más. A su lado, Harry se tensó entero; casi olía la tensión y el instinto protector emanando del cuerpo ancho de su alfa, oía el gruñido que todavía no había salido de su garganta.

“Qué…” su padre frunció el ceño al entrar en la habitación “¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? ¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí?”

Se le escapó el aire de los pulmones al mirarlo después de lo que ya parecía una eternidad. Su padre parecía todavía más amenazador de lo que lo recordaba, enorme y ancho, y todo en él gritaba “alfa”; los dientes al descubierto entre los labios tensos, la mandíbula contraída y los ojos hechos de lava, las enormes manos cerradas en puños. Sólo con coger aire, Louis notó el violento contraste entre los dos hombres; Harry olía a furia, a proteger, a posesividad. Pero su padre olía a rabia, a odio, a atacar; no era la diferencia de tamaño lo que aterrorizaba.

Harry tiró de él hasta dejarlo tras su espalda. Louis temblaba; se llevó una mano al vientre en un acto reflejo, pero conservó la otra entre los omóplatos de su alfa, notando la vibración de su cuerpo cuando Harry gruñó. Su padre no se movió.

“Nos vamos” consiguió decir Harry entre los dientes apretados. “Nos vamos, ahora”

“Qué coño haces aquí. Qué coño haces aquí, niñato, ahora sí que las has cagado…”

Harry lo empujó hacia atrás con una mano, despacio. Retrocedió, manteniéndose detrás de él pero sin apartar la mano.

“Coger lo que es mío, no tenías ningún derecho…”

Su padre seguía hablando, su madre había retrocedido hasta toparse con la pared a su espalda, y Harry temblaba de furia. Cuando habló, lo que salió de sus labios se parecía más a un rugido.

_“Mío_.”

“…Ocuparme de este asunto, y después me ocuparé de ti, y de ese parásito que le has met…”

Harry consiguió mantener la calma hasta que su padre empezó a avanzar hacia ellos, pero en ese momento perdió los nervios; empujó a Louis hacia atrás de nuevo y lanzó un puñetazo hacia el rostro del furibundo alfa que avanzaba hacia él. Consiguió pillarlo desprevenido; el enorme alfa se tambaleó y retrocedió; Louis corrió a refugiarse detrás del mostrador de la cocina; su madre, agachada tras él, le cogió las manos con ansiedad, sin dejar que se asomase a observar la pelea entre los dos alfas.

“¿Estás bien? Louis, ¿est…?”

“Estoy bien” intentó soltarse, al borde del pánico “Mamá, suelta. Harry…”

“¡Ni se te ocurra salir ahí!” Su madre pareció endurecerse al instante; un brillo hercúleo asomó en sus ojos apagados. “Ni se te ocurra, Louis. No te voy a dejar. No te lo voy a permitir.”  
“Harry…” lo sobresaltó un golpe sordo; el corazón amenazó con salírsele del pecho. “Harry está herido, déjame…”

“Piensa en tu hija” susurró su madre, y se dio cuenta de que parecía al borde del llanto. “Por favor, piensa en tu bebé. Va antes que tu alfa, va antes que todo lo demás. No cometas el error que cometí yo, Louis, eres mejor que eso”

Se soltó de un tirón de sus manos. Cada palabra que le oía sólo le encogía más el corazón.

“Nada va antes que mi alfa” susurró “Nunca dividiría a mi familia por orden, mamá. Por eso es mi familia”

Un nuevo golpe los sobresaltó.

“¡Louis!”

Su cuerpo entero reaccionó a la voz grave, nerviosa. Se puso en pie; su madre tiró de él hacia abajo, con los ojos casi desorbitados.

“¿Estás loco? ¡No vayas!”

Louis parpadeó, sin entender.

“No m…”

“No sabes cómo se ponen los alfas en estas situaciones, cariño, tienes que pensar…”

“Mamá” la interrumpió “No… no es _un_ alfa, es el mío. Es Harry, nunca me haría daño”

“Ahora no es nadie. Ahora es sólo instinto y violencia y su lobo”

Negó con la cabeza. Todo su ser reaccionaba a la llamada de su alfa, impaciente por acurrucarse contra él y sentirse seguro de nuevo.

“Louis.”

Salió de detrás del mostrador. Harry estaba de pie, jadeando; le sangraba el labio. No veía a su padre.

“Nos vamos”

Asintió casi frenéticamente; dejó que lo rodeara con un brazo y que prácticamente lo arrastrara fuera de la casa.

Hasta que no llegaron al coche, no se dio cuenta de que había empezado a sollozar contra el pecho de Harry. Él atenazaba los dedos en sus caderas, respirando con rapidez y apretándolo contra sí; Louis se dio tiempo de que lo estaba oliendo; tenía los ojos amarillos y las pupilas dilatadas. Estaba demasiado nervioso y agresivo como para poder hablar; Louis dejó que lo recorriera con las yemas de los dedos, hundiendo la nariz en su pelo y ocultando finalmente el rostro en su cuello. Lo estaba marcando con su olor, pero estaba demasiado asustado como para que le importase.

“No te tocará” Harry murmuraba contra su piel, bajo y grave y todavía furioso “No te tocará, no dejaré que se te acerque, no le hará daño al bebé, no…”

“Haz” se quejó, pero casi no se oyó. A pesar de todo, el roce de las manos de su alfa se suavizó al instante, y Harry buscó su rostro para inspeccionarlo una vez más.

“¿Estás bien?” susurró con ansiedad. Louis parpadeó al mirar sus ojos; volvían a ser verdes.

“Tus costillas”

“Mis costillas están bien. Dime cómo estás tú”

Lo intentó. Cogió aire.

“Quiero irme” fue lo único que consiguió murmurar. Harry asintió.

 

Condujo hasta casa sin soltar su mano; le abrió las puertas y lo tumbó en la cama. De sus labios no salió otra cosa que no fuera un leve arrullo, que vibraba en el pecho de Louis tranquilizadoramente. Cuando sintió los brazos de su alfa alrededor, el omega relajó los músculos y respiró hondo. La mano de Harry voló a su estómago incluso antes que la suya propia.

“Se acabó” susurró. Louis abrió los ojos.

“¿El qué?” preguntó con timidez. Harry sacudió la cabeza.

“Nuestra hija está creciendo, aquí” Louis puso su mano sobre la suya “Y tú no tienes ni un segundo de descanso. Se acabó. Necesitas tranquilidad, y voy a dártela, ¿me oyes?”

Louis sonrió con cansancio, pero sus ojos se humedecieron sin su permiso; tenía un sollozo atravesado en el pecho, amenazando con salir. Los ojos de Harry se ablandaron al instante; su labio herido se convirtió en un puchero.

“Déjalo salir” susurró “Venga, soy yo, no pasa nada. Déjalo salir.”

Obedeció; los sollozos empezaron despacio, pero pronto se echó a llorar ruidosamente, apoyado en el pecho de Harry. Su alfa le frotó la espalda, sin dejar de murmurar palabras de aliento, y lo besó en la frente cuando por fin consiguió separarse de él para intentar respirar hondo.

“T-Tengo miedo” susurró “Tengo miedo de dejar a mi madre sola con él. Tengo miedo de que le haga daño…”

Notaba sus labios cálidos en la sien; Harry suspiró contra su piel.

“No te preocupes más por eso. Ahora descansa, te prometo que lo vamos a solucionar”

“Harry” empezó con tono de advertencia. “No. No quiero que empieces otra vez a cargar con todo sin decírmelo”

Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura.

“No. De esto me voy a ocupar con el buffet.”

Parpadeó.

“¿Cómo?”

“Quiero preparar una demanda. Quiero sacarlo de en medio.”

Louis negó con la cabeza, con tristeza.

“No lo vas a conseguir”

“Somos el mejor buffet de la ciudad. Lou, ahora no te preocupes por eso. Ahora necesitas descansar, y comer, y un baño caliente.”

“Pero…”

“No” besó su pelo de nuevo “Dame un respiro, por favor. Creo que llevas el embarazo más agitado de la historia, y es mi culpa. Soy un alfa horrible”

Louis sonrió. Miró los rizos despeinados que se deslizaban por su cuello, sus manos enormes en su diminuta cintura. El cuerpo entero de Harry era una muralla, ancha y cálida, que lo protegía del mundo.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo honesta que era la tristeza en sus ojos. De las huellas que la preocupación iba excavando en su bonito rostro: las ojeras, el labio ligeramente hinchado por un puñetazo de su propio padre. Su _padre_ y su alfa se habían peleado a puñetazos en el salón de lo que solía ser su casa, y si estaba allí, seguro y acurrucado en su cama, era porque Harry había ganado.

“¿Sabes por qué sé que eres un alfa perfecto?” preguntó despacio, disfrutando de la pequeña chispa que iluminó sus ojos verdes. Harry le siguió el juego, torciendo una sonrisa.  
“¿Por qué?”

“Porque” dejó caer la cabeza con delicadeza sobre su pecho “Cuando mi madre y yo estábamos detrás del mostrador, y me llamaste, estabas furioso. Y tenías los ojos amarillos, y gruñías. Pero nunca te tuve miedo. Nunca dudé de que lo único que querías era protegerme, y por eso fui”

Harry meneó la cabeza, pero sonrió, todo hoyuelos y ojos verdes, y Louis podría haberse derretido en ese momento.

“Nunca te haría daño”

“Lo sé” concedió con dulzura “Ni siquiera cuando estás en celo. Ni siquiera cuando estás confuso y furioso y asustado. Por eso sé que eres el padre que quiero para mi bebé”

“ _Nuestro_ bebé” Harry intentó gruñir contra su garganta, pero estaba demasiado cansado. Louis sonrió, frotándose el vientre con cuidado.

“Tu bebé” se burló, pero había ternura en sus ojos. Harry negó con la cabeza; todavía no se lo creía a veces.

“Me quedan cinco meses y medio” dijo en voz baja “Voy a darte un embarazo tranquilo, maldita sea. Todavía no lo he estropeado del todo”

“Me has sacado de casa de mis padres y me has traído a la tuya, te has jugado la vida para recomprarme a una casa de contactos, y me has defendido de un alfa de más de cien kilos. No oses decir que has estropeado nada”

“No has parado de procup…”

“Harry” lo interrumpió con firmeza “Tienes que dejar de echarte la culpa de todos los males que existen en el universo. Relájate, ¿de acuerdo? Estás aquí. Estoy aquí. _Te amo_. Eres el mejor alfa que podría desear. ¿De acuerdo?”

Harry intentó no sonreír, pero no solía conseguirlo cuando se trataba del Louis.

“Sí” se rindió, inclinándose para oler de nuevo su cuello, asegurarse de que aquel sutil cambio que traía el embarazo seguía ahí, sentir una vez más que todo iba bien, que su familia estaba bien. “Sí. Creo que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal” intentaba bromear, pero Louis leyó el agotamiento en su voz como en un libro abierto.

“Estás cansadísimo. Échate un rato conmigo, anda” pidió en voz baja, tirando de su camiseta hasta que consiguió que se tumbara completamente a su lado.

“Quería ir a hacerte algo de cenar…” pero ya lo había convencido. Su voz sonaba adormilada.

“¿Te duelen las costillas?”

“No. No te preocupes por mí, Lou. Estoy bien. La verdad es que no podría estar mejor”

Sonrió; dejó que se estirase para besar sus labios con cuidado.

 

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Harry lo estaba desvistiendo. Toda la luz había desaparecido, y detrás de las cortinas se apreciaba el ligero brillo plateado de la luna.

“¿Mhpf?” consiguió balbucear, pero él lo acalló con un murmullo. Señaló con un gesto un vaso de leche caliente que había aparecido en su mesita.

“Bebe” pidió en voz baja, tirando de sus vaqueros hasta quitárselos. “No quiero que te duermas sin nada en el estómago”

Obedeció, empezando a temblar en cuando se acabó el vaso. Se metió en la cama y dejó que Harry lo arropara, suspirando con alivio al verse rodeado de sábanas y mantas cálidas por todas partes, con el olor fuerte y agradable de Harry impregnada en todas ellas.

Le oyó reír con ligereza.

“Pareces un pajarillo en su nido”

Le sacó la lengua, pero estaba demasiado oscuro; Harry se limitó a desnudarse él también y meterse junto a él.

 

 

Harry despertó con el cuerpo de Louis completamente amoldado contra el suyo en busca de calor, y con el rostro hundido en la almohada mullida. Parpadeó, estirándose para oler el cuello de su omega instintivamente, y no fue hasta ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de lo que lo había despertado; su móvil estaba sonando. Alargó la mano, frunciendo el ceño cuando la luz de la pantalla le dio en los ojos, y respondió casi sin mirar.

“¿Diga?” Louis se removió entre sus brazos; le acarició la espalda con la mano libre para intentar asentarlo de nuevo. Funcionó.

“Harry”

Parpadeó.

“Li” dijo, ligeramente sorprendido. “¿Qué… ha pasado algo, estás bien? Es tempranísimo”

“Ya lo sé, lo siento. Es… necesito tu ayuda. Vuestra ayuda, en realidad”

“Claro” Harry sujetó mejor el teléfono. Ya se sentía despejado. “¿Qué pasa?”

“Es Zayn”

“¿Se encuentra bien…?”

“Sí. Quiero decir, no. No lo sé”

“¿No lo sabes?”  
“Lleva unos días… extraño. Distante. No quiere hablar de eso, pero… no sé, me mira diferente y… no le gusta que lo toque. No quiere hacer nada, no quiere salir y… no sé. Pensé que serían cambios de humor, que se le estaría adelantando el celo, o… yo que sé. Pero acabo de despertarme, y se ha encerrado en el baño, y no quiere salir, y no sé qué hacer. No sé qué hacer”

“Oh, Li” soltó el aire con brusquedad, y se arrepintió al instante; Louis se despertó y lo miró despacio, con ojos todavía somnolientos. “Yo… ¿hay algo que… podamos hacer?”

“Estaba pensando en Louis, en realidad. Es…es su mejor amigo, y… no sé, puede que le haya comentado algo, o que… sepa de algo… no lo sé” Liam sonaba tan perdido que Harry sintió la angustia de su amigo en su propio pecho.

“¿Qué pasa?” susurró Louis, frotándose un ojo.

“Zayn se ha encerrado en el baño y no quiere hablar con Liam” resumió en un murmullo.

“¿Qué?”

Dejó que tomara el teléfono de sus manos y acribillara a Liam de preguntas. No duró mucho; su omega le tendió el teléfono a los pocos minutos.

“Tenemos que ir”

“¿…Ahora?”

“Sí, ahora”

 

Una hora y media, dos discusiones y un desayuno nutritivo y equilibrado después, Harry tomaba la salida que llevaba a la casa de Liam de Zayn. Louis apenas esperó a que lo ayudara a bajar del coche; vibraba de impaciencia, pero dejó que lo rodeara con un brazo para caminar hasta la entrada.

Les abrió la puerta un Liam ojeroso, pálido de preocupación y casi desorientado. Harry lo entendió sin necesidad de decir nada; sabía lo que se sentía al buscar a su omega alrededor y no encontrarlo.

“Gracias por venir” susurró. Harry abrió la boca para disculparse por la tardanza, pero  Louis entró directamente, con una resolución que hacía tiempo que no le veía.

“Vosotros dos esperáis abajo” advirtió, dirigiéndose a las escaleras sin molestarse en mirarlos dos veces “No subáis si yo no os llamo, ¿queda claro?”

Harry suspiró.

“Lou…”

“Vale” lo interrumpió Liam en voz alta. “Como tú digas”. Sólo…”

Louis le hizo un gesto tranquilizador con una mano. “Sí, sí”

 

Zayn abrió la puerta al tercer intento, pero no salió; tiró de él y cerró la puerta de nuevo. Tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar, las mejillas empapadas y la ropa arrugada; tiritaba, pero Louis sabía que no era frío. Era el omega en su interior buscando el calor de su alfa.

“Oh, Zee” su pelo oscuro estaba apelmazado y despeinado; se lo acarició con cuidado, dejando que se apoyara en su hombro para seguir sollozando. “Déjalo ir. Venga, respira. Respira”

Zayn tardó unos buenos diez minutos en poder balbucear algo de Liam. De un alfa, y un omega. De un bebé.

“Cariño, no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo” dijo con amabilidad. “Necesito que respires hondo para mí, por favor. Vamos, Z, conmigo”

“Él…” Zayn se sonó ruidosamente “Queremos… intentamos… pero yo no… y él me va…”

Louis se frotó el estómago distraídamente mientras esperaba a que recuperara el aliento.

“¿Qué es lo que pasa, cariño?”

“Un bebé” consiguió articular él “Un bebé es lo que pasa. Lo que no pasa, para ser exactos”

Louis parpadeó, en blanco, y fue entonces cuando vio el diminuto objeto de plástico blanco que conocía bien; había un test de embarazo sobre el pequeño estante del lavabo. Negativo.

“¿…Quieres decir?”  
“Quiero decir que llevamos juntos más de tres años. Que ha conseguido un trabajo, y que tenemos una casa bonita y grande, y que no puedo darle un bebé, y no sé por qué no lo conseguimos, y me v-va a dejar por un omega que sí pued…”  
“Eh” lo interrumpió, antes de que siguiera. “¿De qué hablas, Z? Liam no te abandonaría ni aunque con ello salvara la vida, ¿qué tonterías son ésas?”  
“Ni siquiera” se sonó de nuevo “Ni siquiera puedo darle un hijo, ¿qué clase de omega…?”  
“Zayn, uno no decide cuándo llega un bebé. Te lo digo por experiencia.” Su amigo sonrió ligeramente “Tienes que daros tiempo, esperar a que uno de los dos esté en celo y confiar en la suerte, y si no, hay terapias que pueden ayudar, y si no, hay muchos métodos para tenerlo, una gran variedad. Y Liam no te abandonaría jamás. Jamás. Me juego lo que quieras”

“Para ti es fácil decirlo” Zayn apuntó a su vientre abultado con un gesto “Harry va detrás de ti como si fueras el sol. Tienes dentro a su hijo, puedes…”

Louis sacudió la cabeza.

“Léeme los labios. Tu. Alfa. Te. Adora. ¿Entendido?” no lo dejó responder “¿Tienes idea de cómo está ahora mismo? No sabe lo que te pasa, no quieres hablar con él ni mirarlo, he tenido que dejar a Harry con él para que no se pusiera a roer los marcos de las puertas. Ni siquiera sabe hacia dónde caminar sin ti”

Su amigo sonrió con debilidad.

“Está preocupado, ¿verdad?”

Louis negó con la cabeza.

“Preocupado no es exactamente la palabra que yo usaría”

“Dios, soy estúpido” Zayn se puso de pie, ayudándolo a levantarse “Vamos a bajar… tengo…necesito hablar con él…”

Asintió, sintiéndose de pronto muy sabio y experimentado.

“Me llevaré a Harry… creo que vais a necesitar la casa vacía durante un rato”

Esquivó con limpieza el golpe juguetón que le lanzó a su hombro.

 

Los ojos castaños de Liam se iluminaron al instante.

“Zayn” fue lo único que le dio tiempo a decir antes de que su omega se lanzara hacia él. Louis caminó con cierta dificultad hasta Harry y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla.

“Deberíamos irnos”

Harry se inclinó hacia su tacto, entrecerrando los ojos. Liam y Zayn susurraban contra los labios del otro, los dos intentando dar explicaciones y pedir disculpas al mismo tiempo. Louis sonrió al ver las manos protectoras del alfa rodear a su mejor amigo, acariciándolo, buscando instintivamente cualquier herida…

“¿Hm? ¿Qué ha pasado?”

Louis puso los ojos en blanco, pero tuvo que sonreír al ver la confusión en el rostro de su alfa.

“Te lo contaré en el coche. Ya me darán las gracias cuando estén más centrados…”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yyyyy este es el último.... y estoy desconsolada T.T Escribiré epílogo y luego me lanzaré a buscar ideas para escribir más... todavía se admiten sugerencias.  
> No puedo agradecer con palabras todo el apoyo, los comentarios, los kudos y en general toda la respuesta recibida... no tengo ni idea de qué decir, podría decir que sois increíbles pero eso ya lo sabéis. Estaré eternamente agradecida porque es mi primer fic y ni siquiera planeaba que tuviese más de dos capítulos y poco a poco... No sé. Me habéis hecho feliz, no sabéis cuánto :333

Para cuando cumplió ocho meses y medio de embarazo, Louis estaba más que preparado para echar un bebé al mundo. Malhumorado, hambriento y permanentemente arrastrando los pies hacia el cuarto de baño, era, en sus propias palabras, del tamaño aproximado de una ballena, y estaba incómodo las veinticuatro horas del día.

De hecho, estaba seguro de que si no tuviera a Harry, no podría soportarlo.

Su alfa estaba detrás de él a cada momento. Se levantaba de madrugada a cocinar, a bajar a comprar una tienda 24 horas en la que ya lo saludaban, a frotarle los pies con gasas frías y a parar el huracán que provocaba su hija pataleando en su interior. Lo llamaba cien veces desde el buffet, sólo para saber qué tal, sólo para asegurarse de que estaba tranquilo… Masajeaba su espalda, cantaba en voz baja con los labios pegados a su vientre, y lo miraba con los ojos brillantes, amorosos. Como si fuera la cosa más bonita que pudiera imaginar.

Pensándolo fríamente, pensó delante del espejo aquella mañana, su rostro tenía un aire especial. Su piel estaba lisa y suave, y sus ojos brillaban. El flujo constante de comida nutritiva que le proporcionaba su alfa le había redondeado las mejillas, pero no lo suficiente como para ocultar sus pómulos altos, afilados. Louis se frotó los ojos y se miró de nuevo, envuelto en una camiseta de Harry que- a pesar de lo grande que le quedaba- se estiraba alrededor de su vientre abultado. Y se gustó.

Salió del baño, chasqueando la lengua al sentir el ligero tirón en la base de la espalda. Se frotó la zona distraídamente mientras se apresuraba a zambullirse de nuevo en la calidez de los brazos de Harry. La cama entera olía a ellos dos; Louis hundía la nariz en la almohada y respiraba el olor cálido, pesado y ligeramente áspero de Harry, olía el suyo propio, dulce y casi pegajoso, y olía el aroma de su propio embarazo que al principio sólo Harry podía sentir. Louis se encontró de repente con el corazón encogido y los ojos húmedos; su cama olía a _familia_. Harry se puso en marcha casi al instante; su expresión relajada se convirtió en un ceño fruncido, sus ojos verdes se abrieron y sus manos acudieron a rodear su rostro.

“¿Lou?” preguntó con suavidad, con la voz ronca de dormir. Sonrió, acurrucándose contra su hombro.

“Estoy bien” susurró “La cama huele a… bueno, a _nosotros_ , y… no sé. Es demasiado temprano para ponerme tan sentimental”

Harry se relajó visiblemente, y sonrió. Una de sus manos cálidas le recorrió el costado, grande y tranquilizadora; la otra se instaló en la redondez de su vientre, que se interponía entre ellos

“Te quiero” murmuró con sencillez.

“Y yo a ti. Oh” suspiró cuando una de sus manos alcanzó su espalda. “Haz eso otra vez”

Notó sus dedos masajearlo con cuidado al instante, y respiró hondo, feliz.

“Duerme un rato más, pequeño. Es muy temprano aún”

Louis cerró los ojos y se perdió en la calidez que lo rodeaba.

 

Lo despertó un olor delicioso, delicioso, que le hizo la boca agua y lo obligó a abrir los ojos. Había un maravilloso plato lleno de tortitas con chocolate delante de él, y un tazón de té y una manzana y un plátano, y un par de brillantes píldoras de vitaminas prenatales. Y había un Harry despeinado y sonriente intentando a duras penas equilibrarlo todo sobre una enorme bandeja.

“Hmpf” murmuró elocuentemente. Harry frunció el ceño.

“¿Es demasiado?”

Se estiró a duras penas para besarlo como agradecimiento.

“Es perfecto”

 

Harry hizo varias llamadas al buffet mientras desayunaban; le oyó discutir acerca de declaraciones y testigos un buen rato, sin dejar de acariciar su vientre hinchado. Louis no prestó atención; estaba acostumbrado a las llamadas matutinas cada vez que Harry se tomaba el día libre. Se dedicó a devorarlo todo con deleite, relajado sobre los cojines. La voz de su alfa era tan profunda que vibraba en el fondo de su propio pecho, y le encantaba quedarse muy quieto para notar los suaves movimientos del bebé, que reaccionaba a la voz de Harry mejor que a ninguna otra cosa. Vio sus ojos verdes iluminarse al notar el revuelo bajo sus dedos, y sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Harry colgó mientras tragaba las píldoras con el último sorbo de té.

“Lo siento, pequeña” arrulló al momento, inclinándose para besar la redondez de su vientre. “Estoy aquí. ¿Tienes hambre, hmm? ¿Sigues con ganas de guerra?”

“Siempre” suspiró, cubriendo sus manos con las suyas sobre su propio vientre. “Te llaman más últimamente.”

“Sí. Lo siento.”

“No, quiero decir… empiezas a hacer falta en el buffet. Se han dado cuenta de lo que vales”  

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero sonreía.

“Son asuntos sin importancia”

“Pero te los preguntan a ti”

“Todavía estoy de prácticas…”

Louis le acarició la mejilla.

“Te contratarán en cuanto acabes. No son idiotas”

Harry apartó la bandeja, sin dejar de sonreír.

“De momento no me voy a preocupar por eso”

“Insólito” Louis alzó los brazos “Mi alfa ha decidido no preocuparse por algo. Oh, dios mío. Los tiempos están cambiando”

Harry fingió ofenderse; se echó hacia delante y le hizo cosquillas en los costados. Sin embargo, Louis se apartó de él con un siseo; Harry parpadeó.

“¿…Qué pasa?”

Él torció el gesto; sus mejillas se encendieron y se protegió el pecho con las manos con un gimoteo. Lo entendió.

“Oh, cariñ… ¿te he hecho daño? Lo siento”

Él negó con la cabeza con terquedad, pero no apartó las manos.

“Estoy hinchado” se quejó “El pecho también. Me duele y gotea y se me humedecen las camisetas, y tengo miedo de que se me note y yo me muera de vergüenza, y es culpa tuya por meter aquí a tu bebé”

“Oh, Lou” lo besó en la sien con ternura “Ponte esos…”

“Ni lo intentes. No pienso ir por ahí en sujetador, Harry. Todavía no he caído tan bajo”

“No son sujetadores, son…”

“No” Louis lo cortó con un gesto. “No, no, no sigas hablando”

“Te dolería menos”

“Olvídalo”

Harry suspiró.

“Como quieras” Lo besó en la sien de nuevo antes de levantarse. “Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas para la cena. No tardaré, ¿vale?”

“¿No me preguntas si quiero ir?”

Harry se paró.

“¿…Quieres venir?”

“No”

“¿…Entonc…?”

Su omega soltó un bufido.

“Claro que no quiero ir. Quiero quedarme en la cama y quejarme. Pero si ni siquiera me preguntas, me siento un omega inútil que sólo es una carga y que se pasa el d…”

Lo cortó con un beso.

“Louis” dijo despacio “Estás gestando un bebé. _Mi_ bebé. Y sé que es duro, porque lo veo, y estás en la parte más incómoda, y estás haciendo un trabajo increíble. Y nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente. Ni se te ocurra pensar que eres inútil, ¿de acuerdo? Eres lo menos inútil que podría imaginar.”

Su omega hizo un puchero.

“¿Ahora quieres hacerme llorar?”

Harry suspiró.

_Ay, dios mío._

Se sentó en la cama detrás de él, ignorando sus protestas, y dejó que apoyara la espalda en su pecho. Tiró de su mentón con delicadeza para tener acceso a su garganta; lamió la marca en su cuello con ternura hasta que se relajó bajo sus dedos.

“Cariño” murmuró contra su piel. “Quédate aquí y descansa tu pobre espalda. Tardaré diez minutos. ¿Por favor?”

Louis emitió un suave maullido por toda respuesta y asintió, dócil. Se sentía casi borracho de atención cuando Harry hacía eso; simplemente cerraba los ojos y sonreía, y respiraba despacio para impregnarse de su olor antes de que se separase.

“Gracias” Lo besó una vez más antes de irse. “Llevo el móvil encima, ya lo sabes”

“Lo sé. Te quiero.”

La sonrisa de Harry iluminaba la habitación entera.

 

Louis esperó a oír el sonido de la puerta para levantarse. Rebuscó en los cajones hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Era similar a un sujetador deportivo, pero más ancho y firme, y Louis suspiró al cogerlo. Se lo puso delante del espejo con una mueca de dolor y se puso enseguida la camiseta de Harry y una de sus sudaderas viejas, pero tuvo que admitir que estaba mucho más cómodo. Tenía el pecho inflamado y dolorido, con los pezones hinchados y sensibles, y podría llorar de frustración cada vez que se veía una mancha húmeda en las camisetas. A pesar de la humillación- le había gritado a Harry cuando se los había comprado- eran realmente útiles. Pero no dejaría que él se enterase, decidió con suficiencia.

 

 

 

Llevaban ya un rato cenando; habían invitado a Liam y Zayn a su casa en vista de que Louis se negaba a alejarse demasiado de su cama, y el omega paseaba la mirada por la mesa, perezoso. Harry y Liam hablaban con entusiasmo de ciertos cambios políticos que no le interesaban lo más mínimo. Notaba la enorme mano de su alfa sobre su rodilla, protectora, y se dedicó a frotar el dorso con suavidad, ganándose una media sonrisa de Harry.

Zayn estaba inusualmente callado. A Louis le preocupaba que estuviese ofendido- Harry le había gruñido a Liam cuando se había acercado demasiado a su vientre protuberante- pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no era eso. Se sentaba ligeramente encogido, alejado de los dos alfas, y había un tinte de preocupación en su expresión.

Esperó con paciencia a que acabaran los postres antes de arrastrarlo al baño. No le dio la oportunidad de decir nada.

“Dime qué pasa” exigió, intentando sin éxito cruzar los brazos sobre su enorme vientre. “No quiero verte así, no _puedo_ verte así, dime qué ha pasado”

Zayn se encogió todavía más, pero no opuso resistencia.

“Hace dos semanas exactas que acabó el celo de Liam” dijo en un susurro.

Louis hizo un gesto de expectación con las manos.

“¿…Y?”

Zayn se encogió de hombros.

 “Todavía no me he hecho el test” sacó el pequeño stick del bolsillo de su pantalón.

“¿…Y a qué esperas?”

“Me da miedo. Primero iba a esperar a que Liam se fuera a trabajar, pero…”

No lo dejó seguir.

“Hazla. Ahora”

“Lou…”

“No te conviene discutir conmigo. Harry te destrozará; se pone todo alfa fuerte y machote cada vez que me ve preocupado”

Zayn suspiró.

“Estoy nervioso. Quiero… no sé que voy a hacer si da negativo otra vez. Siento que… que si de esta vez no lo hemos conseguido, no…”

“Zee, respira. Pase lo que pase, no te preocupes.” Dijo con más suavidad, con la mirada fija en sus ojos oscuros. “Liam te adora. Te adoraba antes y te adorará después de que salgas de este baño, ponga lo que ponga en ese test. ¿Puedes hacértelo ahora, y dejar de preocuparte y preguntártelo?”

Zayn respiró hondo ocho veces antes de asentir.

 

“Estos son los cinco minutos más largos de toda mi vida, lo juro”

“Sh. Concéntrate en respirar.”

“Ni siquiera puedo mirarlo”

“Bien, dámelo a mí. Yo lo miro, venga, siéntate ahí”

“Lou…”

“Queda un minuto”

“Dios”

Zayn hundió el rostro entre las manos.

“No puedo fallar otra vez” susurró con tristeza “No puedo _fallarle_ otra vez”

Louis se mordisqueaba la uña del pulgar, sin apartar la mirada de test.

“No le fallarías. No le estás fallando a nadie, Zee. No le debes nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Liam. Y él nunca te lo pediría”

“¿Ves algo?”

“Espera. Hay que esperar a que acabe el tiempo antes de sacar conclusiones.” La alarma en su móvil sonó; Zayn se inclinó hacia delante, y su expresión se ensombreció al mirarlo.

“Es negativo, ¿verdad?” lo oyó gemir. “Mierda, mierda. Ni s…”

“Es positivo”

Zayn se quedó quieto. Frunció el ceño.

“¿Qué?”

“Es positivo, Z.” le enseñó el test, pero él casi no pudo sostenerlo. Temblaba.

“¿Es… positivo?”

“Un bebé, Z. Vais a tener un bebé”

“Vamos…” su mejor amigo cogió aire, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. “¿Vamos…?”

“¡Vais a tener un bebé!” Louis se concentró en no gritar; ya planeaba mentalmente una entrada triunfal en el comedor, con el test positivo sostenido en alto y un avergonzado Zayn tras él.

“Vamos…” todavía no podía hablar; tenía los ojos húmedos. “Oh, Lou. Voy a tener un bebé. Voy a tener el bebé de _Liam_ ”

“Lo sé. ¡Lo sé!”

“Pensaba… Yo… Oh, dios mío. Voy a tener un bebé. Vamos a tener un bebé, por fin. Vamos…”

Louis lo dejó continuar, enternecido por sus lágrimas. Estaba a punto de intentar abrazarlo cuando notó un brusco tirón en la base del abdomen. Contuvo la respiración.

“…Lou?” Zayn lo estaba mirando a través de una cortina de lágrimas. Louis bajó la mirada; sus pantalones se estaban empapando despacio. “Dime que no acabas de romper aguas. Por favor, dim…”

“Harry” Louis se agarró al borde del lavabo a duras penas. “ _¡HARRY!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tengo wattpad (http://www.wattpad.com/user/Yomataremonstruos), que todavía no sé usar a decir verdad, pero voy a subir esto y todo lo que vaya escribiendo en ambos lugares. También tengo tumblr, http://throughfortuneandblamewefall.tumblr.com/, pero de momento sólo reblogueo :3  
> Mil gracias por leer una vez más.


	19. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me puedo creer que se haya acabado.

Le dolía el pecho de contener los sollozos. Harry lloraba en silencio, sin apartar la mirada del diminuto bultito de mantas que se acurrucaba entre sus brazos.

“Hola, pequeña” susurró, y se le quebró la voz.

Su hija lo miraba con ojos grandes, grises, enmarcados por unas pestañas oscuras y espesas que se extendían hasta el infinito. Tenía la nariz diminuta y respingona como un botón, exactamente igual a la de Louis, y el pelo fino y color caramelo.

Pero su pelo se curvaba en rizos a pesar de lo corto que era, y sus labios eran llenos y rosados, exactamente iguales a los suyos.

Llevaba más de tres horas con ella y todavía no era capaz de dejar de mirarla.

“Hola” consiguió murmurar “Hola, Elizabeth. Me alegro tanto de verte la carita…”

Miró a Louis, todavía inconsciente. Tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces antes de bajar la mirada de nuevo a su hija, que parpadeaba despacio, somnolienta. La arrulló en voz baja, envolviéndola mejor con la suave manta en la que la arropaba, y comprobó con una mezcla de asombro y maravilla que sus ojos se cerraban con facilidad.

Su hija se quedó dormida en sus brazos en cuestión de segundos, con facilidad, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, y Harry estaba a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron, y Liam asomó la cabeza. Retrocedió al ver a Louis dormido.

“Pasa” susurró. Él entró de puntillas.

“¿Cómo están?”

“Agotado. Perfecta.”

“Oh” su amigo perdió aire en cuanto se inclinó para mirarla “Oh, Harry.”

“Ya lo sé” el nudo en su garganta empeoró. Su amigo negó con la cabeza, dejando que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro y rodeándolo con un brazo.

“Ya está. Shh…” lo dejó llorar en silencio unos minutos, hasta que volvió a respirar con normalidad.

“Lo siento” dijo con voz pastosa “Es… nos dijeron… que hab-bía problemas, y que no sabían si iba a salir todo bien, y m-me entró el pánico…”

Liam se inclinó para mirar el diminuto bebé que dormía en su regazo.

“Parece perfecta.”

Negó con la cabeza.

“No por ella. Por Lou.”

Liam palideció.

“Oh, dios. ¿Está…?”

“Se va a poner bien.” parecía totalmente relajado, derrumbado sobre las sábanas antisépticas con expresión pacífica. “Sólo… sólo me asustaron. El parto se complicó bastante”

“¿Va a quedar ingresado?”

Asintió, y señaló con una mueca la bolsa de sangre que colgaba de un enorme gancho plateado. Una vía la conectaba al antebrazo de Louis.

“Quiero que descanse” susurró “De verdad que quiero, es lo que debe hacer ahora, pero… no sabes las ganas que tengo de que despierte. Necesito oír su voz, sólo… verle los ojos.”

Liam suspiró.

“Todo va a ir bien. Es más fuerte de lo que crees.”

Tragó saliva, pero asintió.

“No sé cómo voy a pretender protegerlo a partir de ahora” murmuró “Ha demostrado que tiene más fuerza que todos nosotros juntos. Yo estaba más asustado que él.”

“Me lo creo”

“Nunca había pasado tanto miedo” susurró “No quiero volver a pasar por esto nunca más.”

“Harry…”

“Me dijeron “lo interrumpió, desesperado por sacarlo de dentro “c-cuando Louis entró a quirófano, me preguntaron. Me preguntaron a quién salvaban primero, al beb-bé o a él…”

Liam cerró los ojos

“Cielo santo”

“Ni siquiera le pude responder. Louis me dijo “voy a sacarla, me cueste lo que me cueste”, pero casi no respiraba, y al rato ya estaba inconsciente, y las enfermeras empezaron a gritarse cosas y se lo llevaron a quirófano, y…”

“Haz, no merece la pena que pienses en eso ahora. Están bien, los dos. Míralos.”

Asintió, pero el nudo de ansiedad todavía le presionaba el estómago, duro y frío. Había estado cerca, tan cerca de perder a su omega, de quedarse a oscuras para siempre…

“¿Dónde está Zayn?”

“Fuera. No le dejé entrar porque no sabía cómo estaba Louis, y sabía que se pondría histérico y… ya sabes. Él… Bueno, luego, volveré dentro de un rato, voy a ir a buscarlo, ¿vale?”

Asintió, distraído. Toda su atención volvió a centrarse en su hija en cuanto su mejor amigo desapareció tras la puerta; su lobo olisqueaba y memorizaba su aroma, orgulloso, y podía notar cómo crecía el impulso de proteger, cómo la parte más instintiva y primitiva de sí mismo se hacía más fuerte y difícil de ignorar.

_Cachorro_ , repetía su lobo en su interior, una y otra vez. _Cachorro. Omega. Familia. Proteger. Míos._

Louis balbuceó su nombre. Harry giró la cabeza como movido por un resorte.

“Pequeño” arrulló. Louis abría los ojos con cansancio.

“Liz.”

“Está aquí. Está perfecta, Lou. Está sana y es perfecta.”

“Quiero verla” gimió su omega, intentando erguirse sin mucho éxito. Dejó a Liz en la pequeña cuna de plástico y se apresuró a ayudarlo, metiendo varias almohadas bajo su espalda para ayudarlo a sostenerse.

“Con calma” susurró, notando el nudo de su garganta crecer a cada segundo. “¿Cómo te sientes?”

“Un poco mareado. Hay mucha luz… Oh” Los ojos de Louis se enfocaron en los suyos; los ojos grandes, brillantes, profundos de Louis. Más azules que el mismo cielo. “Hola, Haz” dijo con voz suave, adormilada. “¿Qué… por qué me…?”

“Perdiste mucha sangre. Dejaste de respirar y te quedaste inconsciente, pero no hizo falta cesárea. Liz está bien, sólo…” se le rompió la voz “Sólo nos asustaste” acabó en un susurro.

“Oh, Haz”

Se estaba inclinando para besarlo antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo.

“No me hagas esto nunca más” susurró contra sus labios, rompiéndose en mil pedazos entre sus manos blancas, frías. “Nunca más, Lou. No puedo hacerlo sin ti. No soy nada sin ti. No podría… No…”

“Eh” Louis dejó que ocultara el rostro en su cuello para respirar su aroma hasta calmarse. “Haz, no llores. Estoy bien, te prometo que estoy bien”

“C-Casi” no tenía aire a esas alturas, pero se esforzó por tartamudearlo “C-Casi te p-pierdo, Louis. Casi te pierdo. Te juro que me moriría cien veces antes que pasar por eso otra vez. Por favor, por favor, cariño, no me hagas esto nunca más”

Louis le limpiaba las lágrimas con expresión angustiada.

“Haz” su voz sonaba sorprendida y un poco ahogada, y Harry sospechaba que había un nudo en su garganta idéntico al que él mismo sentía. “Mírame, mírame, mi amor. Estoy bien. Te juro que estoy bien. Sólo ha sido un susto, ¿de acuerdo?”

Asintió, intentando respirar hondo y fallando estrepitosamente.

“Liz” dijo de repente, con la voz pastosa, y el rostro de su omega se iluminó. “Liz, eh… pesó tres kilos cien gramos. Está bien. Es perfecta, Lou, espera…” se paró “¿Estás bien, puedes sujetarla?”

Su omega emitió un ruidito de protesta con indignación.

“Tráeme a mi bebé” hizo un puchero, y Harry estaba estirando los brazos para coger a Liz antes de darse cuenta.

Dejó el diminuto bebé en brazos de Louis con sumo cuidado; todavía no había asumido que su hija no estaba hecha de algodón y tenía serios problemas a la hora de sujetarla con el “suficiente cuidado”.

Los ojos de su omega se humedecieron en cuanto su bebé se acomodó perfectamente en el hueco de sus brazos.

“Hola, pequeña” la arrulló, con la voz espesa, acunándola con suavidad. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas enseguida “Oh, dios mío. Mírala, Harry. Tiene tus labios. Tiene rizos. Es preciosa, preciosa…”

Se esforzó por no sollozar otra vez; apretó los labios y asintió, pero Louis lo conocía demasiado bien.

“¿Has estado llorando, cariño?”

“Estaba asustado” susurró “Y ella es tan pequeña y tan perfecta, y tú no despertabas y quería oír tu voz, y mi lobo aún se está adaptando y es… todo…”

“Haz” Louis se estiró para besar sus labios con suavidad. “Respira hondo. Está bien, _estamos_ bien."

“Sí. Sí, ya lo sé” Pero se sentó con él en la cama y lo rodeó con los brazos, soportando el peso de su espalda con facilidad.

“¿Qué hora es?” preguntó él, acunando a Liz casi inconscientemente “¿cuánto he dormido?”

“Son las doce y media del mediodía. Has dormido once horas.”

“Pero estoy agotado…”

“Lou, ahora sólo tienes que descansar.”

“Todavía no le he visto los ojos” susurró. “Quiero verla despierta.”

Sonrió.

“Creo que son azules” dijo con la boca seca. “Pero las enfermeras dicen que no tendrán el color definitivo hasta dentro unos días.”

Él todavía no había apartado la mirada de su hija.

“No quiero dormirme” admitió al final, en voz baja “En realidad no quiero volver a dormir nunca. Sólo quiero mirarla”

Harry sonrió.

“Tendrás que acostumbrarte”

“No sé si podré”

“Yo lo hice contigo. Ahora te toca”

Louis rió, pero estaba tan agotado que acabó en un suspiro suave. Harry lo besó en la sien.

“Tienes que descansar, Lou. Lo digo en serio. Tenemos toda la vida para mirarla, pero tú ahora tienes que recuperarte. Por favor. Por mi salud mental.”

Su omega sonrió y besó la cabecita de su bebé antes de tendérsela para que la dejara de nuevo en la cuna.

“Vas a cuidar de nosotros, ¿verdad?” susurró sin perder la sonrisa, tumbándose con delicadeza sobre la almohada. “Siempre lo has hecho. Siempre, desde el principio…”

Harry lo vio dormirse de nuevo en cuestión de segundos. Se recostó en la dura silla de plástico y apoyó la cabeza en la pared; tenía a su omega dormido de un lado, y a su hija recién nacida del otro.

Nada podía salir mal.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Pa”

Harry frunció el ceño y se removió en la calidez de las mantas. Buscó instintivamente el cuerpo de Louis a su lado, pero no lo encontró.

“¿Pá?”

Abrió los ojos. Noah puso una mano diminuta en su boca, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa pícara.

“¡Pá!” balbuceó, feliz, con los ojos verdes chispeantes. Harry notó que una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro sin que pudiese pararla; alargó la mano y subió a su hijo a la cama con un simple gesto.

“Buenos días” le susurró a su pelo color chocolate antes de besarlo en la coronilla. “¿Cómo te has escapado, hmm? ¿Dónde están tus hermanas, Noah? ¿Dónde están Liz y Ann?

“Liz y Ann” respondió él, con aparente solemnidad. “Bajo. Da.”

“¿Están abajo con Da? ¿Quieres ir a buscarlos?”

“¡Sí!”

“¡De acuerdo! Ven aquí.” apartó las mantas y lo cogió en brazos antes de ponerse de completamente de pie.

Noah no dijo nada mientras bajaba las escaleras; era un torbellino constante de chillidos y movimiento, pero en cuanto uno de los dos lo tenía en brazos se calmaba instantáneamente, acurrucándose contra el calor del cuerpo de sus padres. No le encontraban explicación, pero a Harry le encantaba recorrer la casa con un adormilado rollito de mantas enganchado a su hombro.

“Hola, mi amor” oyó todavía antes de entrar en la cocina. Louis estaba despeinado y sonriente, sujetando a Ann con ternura mientras le daba el pecho, y Liz le sonrió desde la otra punta de la mesa, con la boca llena de cereales de colores. Harry se contuvo para no reír. “¿Me traes el niño que me falta?”

Se inclinó para besarlo.

“Aquí lo tengo”

“Bien. Se me escapó sin desayuno”

Harry besó en la coronilla a Liz, que masticaba con cierta dificultad una cantidad excesiva de cereales, y se sentó a la mesa, acomodando a Noah en su regazo. Empujó un bol de cereales que había a medio empezar hacia él; Noah cogió la cuchara con entusiasmo y la hundió en el bol con torpeza.

“Ceales” gorjeó. Acabaría bañado en leche en menos de diez minutos, pero tenía pensado bañarlo de todas formas, pensó distraídamente.

“¿Por qué te has levantado tan pronto?” le preguntó a Louis, que no levantaba la mirada de su hija pequeña.

“Los niños se levantaron. Pero no quería despertarte, parecías agotado”

“Podría haberte ayudado a preparar todo esto”

“Puedes limpiarlo” Louis le guiñó un ojo, y Noah se echó la primera cucharada de cereales por encima.

“No, cariño, con cuidado” Harry se concentró en secar la leche que Noah extendía por la mesa con las manos con una mezcla de curiosidad y satisfacción. Nunca había llevado bien el prestar atención a ninguna otra cosa mientras Louis le daba el pecho a uno de sus hijos; su lobo simplemente lo obligaba a quedarse quieto y observarlo embobado, vencido por el instinto de protección que lo invadía. Era _su_ _omega_ alimentando a _su_ _bebé_ ; Louis parecía haber nacido para acunarlos contra sí con infinito cuidado, tarareando con suavidad mientras esperaba a que se saciaran. Nada podría haberlo preparado para eso; para cuando aprendió a no gruñir cada vez que lo veía, Liz ya tenía tres meses.

Louis se dio cuenta, como siempre, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa tímida. Harry se recostó en la silla, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Miró a Liz, que no le prestaba atención; era la única de sus tres hijos que había heredado los ojos azules de Louis, y su pelo color caramelo caía por sus hombros en suaves ondas. Era imaginativa, inteligente, cariñosa. Acababa de cumplir cinco años y tenía la sonrisa más contagiosa que Harry había visto en su vida.

Después iba Noah. Tenía dos años y era una burbuja de energía y chillidos de emoción. Era peligrosamente independiente, siempre dispuesto a correr fuera del alcance de sus padres para explorar. Tenía el pelo oscuro y rizado, los ojos verdes y la piel blanca como la porcelana.

“No hay mucho que contar” le había dicho Louis a Zayn por teléfono cuando había nacido, fingiendo irritación “Es Harry. Es Harry en chiquitito.”

Y finalmente, Ann. Acababa de cumplir cinco meses y era diminuta, diminuta. Había nacido de forma prematura, en mitad de la noche, dándoles el susto de su vida a todos los habitantes de la casa, pero había sido el primero y el último; era la criatura más pacífica y calmada que hubieran podido desear. Sólo gorjeaba al ver a Louis, le sonreía a Harry y observaba a sus hermanos con los grandes ojos verdes, curiosos. Era con ella con quien su omega había perfeccionado el arte de trajinar por la casa llevando un bebé acurrucado en el pecho, sujeto por un largo pañuelo azul que se anudaba en el hombro con una naturalidad imposible de descifrar para él.

Harry contuvo un nudo en la garganta al tomar conciencia de su familia sentada a la mesa, ajena a sus meditaciones y concentrada en desayunar, en comer rápido para prepararse a tiempo, porque hoy iban a la playa con Liam y Zayn y las gemelas, y no había nada en el mundo que a sus hijos les gustase más que la _playa_ con Tricia y Angela. Y sabía por experiencia que no había nada más caótico y agitado que un día así. Y no había nada en el mundo que le apeteciera más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es posible que llore.  
> Gracias a todos por leer, y comentar y dejar kudos, y por seguir motivándome pasito a pasito, desde el principio hasta el final. Ha sido mi primer fic, y ha sido genial, y ha sido gracias a vosotros. Muchos besos xxxxx


End file.
